Stuck in Reverse
by xCaellachx
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine on the side of the road, bruised and broken. He is shocked when he finds out just what Blaine needs from him in order to heal. A/U, Future Fic Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in Reverse**

Xcaellachx

I own nothing to do with Glee, characters, etc

Kurt was lost. There was no way around it. He'd done his manly duty by driving confidently down different streets for a while. Finally, he waved the white flag, pulling over and digging out his phone, pulling up the GPS program. He had to be near his house, this was the right area. New to the area, he found that every street looked exactly the same. Typing in his address and waiting for the GPS to find where he was, he looked around. Though it was dark, he could see it was a typical urban street, houses tightly packed, darkened coffee and antique shops on the corners.

His phone beeped to let him know it had located where he was and the annoying lady began spouting off directions. He scanned through the list of streets it listed and found he was closer to home than he thought. Memorizing the directions, he turned his phone off and put it back in his messenger bag.

A car pulled up opposite him, the lights blinding Kurt for a moment. His eyes adjusted and his brows raised in admiration. The Jaguar was gorgeous, what he could see of it under the street lights. It reminded him of working with his dad in the shop. A Jag had come through there one time and they'd spent more time drooling over it than changing its oil. As he watched, the driver side back door opened and something fell out. The Jag squealed out of there and Kurt was left wondering what the hell had just happened. Whatever had fallen out of the car was still there.

Holy crap, it's a person! Whoever it is was trying to move. He pulled closer with his lights on the person so he could see. He jumped out, keeping his phone handy.

He gasped when he saw the state of the man laying there on the ground. The man was small, had curly hair, and looked like he'd had his ass kicked.

Kurt knelt next to him, tentatively touching the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" he asked, not sure what he should do in this situation.

"He left me," a weak raspy voice said.

"Who left you, sweetie?" Kurt asked, feeling instantly protective of this stranger. He was so small and helpless looking.

"Master left me," he said, breaking down, tears flowing down his face. "He left me. Master is gone and I'm all alone," he sobbed.

"Master? Is that someone's name?" Kurt asked, confused. He helped the man up and he instantly huddled into Kurt.

"No. Master is everything. And now he's gone," he sobbed.

"Sweetie, where do you live. I'll give you a ride," Kurt said, rubbing his hand up and down the man's back.

"Home was with my Master. He said I can't come back. I am worthless, I failed him," came the broken voice cuddled inside Kurt's coat.

"Do you have an ID I can look at? Or do you have money for a hotel room until you get things straightened out?" Kurt said, nudging the man to sit up and look at him. Kurt gasped. Beyond the bruises and split lip were the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen and this was in the dark. The man was gorgeous, truly beautiful under the bruises. Who would want to hurt him?

"I have nothing, Sir. Nothing. I am nothing," the man murmured.

"Now, that's not true. What's your name, sweetie?" Kurt asked, trying to comfort him.

"Blaine Anderson, Sir," he said.

"Hi, Blaine, my name is Kurt. Would you like to come back to my house for the night and we can get you figured out tomorrow morning," Kurt offered.

"You would do that for me, Sir?" Blaine asked, his golden eyes big and hopeful.

"Of course, I can't just leave you here. It's cold as hell out here and you're only wearing a thin sweater," Kurt said, taking in what Blaine was wearing. "Come on, let's get you up."

Kurt gave the man a hand and helped him up, noticing his winces of pain. Blaine gasped at one point as his weight landed on his foot. Kurt thought he might have a sprained or twisted ankle. As his weight balanced on both feet, he cringed and began to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm crying, Sir, it just hurts so much," he cried weakly.

Kurt could tell he was beyond exhausted. Thankful for his daily workouts, he gently scooped Blaine into his arms. Blaine gasped and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Thank you so much, Sir. You are so kind, Sir," he blathered.

"It's okay, Blaine. I've got you," Kurt said. He walked carefully to his Audi SUV and opened the passenger door with his pinky finger. Gently he lowered Blaine into the seat and wrapped the seat belt around him. Blaine sat there, passively, not moving, his hands tucked in his lap.

Kurt shut the door and walked to the drivers side and wondered what the hell he was doing. He sees this strange man get pushed out of a car and now he was taking him home instead of calling an ambulance. There was something about him, something that pulled at Kurt's heart. Blaine was hurt and weak; weaker than someone who had just been beat up. Like he wasn't able to handle himself. He didn't understand the whole Master and Sir thing. Should he take him to the emergency room at the hospital? Something told him to just take him home and care for him. He'd just met this ethereal creature who had obviously been beaten and he was taking him home. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Getting into the driver's seat, he turned up the heat as he pulled away from the curb.

"Are you warm enough, Blaine?" he asked, looking at the man who was huddling in his seat.

"Yes, Sir," he said meekly.

"You can call me Kurt, you know. I don't mind," Kurt offered.

"Oh no, Sir! That is against the rules. Master wouldn't be happy," Blaine cried, his whole frame suddenly shaking.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, Blaine. You can call me Sir if that is what you'd like," he responded, surprised by his reaction. "Let's just listen to some quiet music until we get to my house, is that okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered.

It wasn't much longer until he pulled up into the garage at his house. It was a lovely two story Victorian style house. A large wrap-around porch with a porch swing greeted them. The garage door closed behind them as Kurt got out. There was a door that led into the house and Kurt carried Blaine with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He bumped into the door frame and Blaine didn't react at all though Kurt knew he'd hit his feet. Kurt apologized with no response from the bundle in his arms.

Walking through the kitchen and dining room, he took Blaine into the large living room. He had loved the open floor plan when he'd bought this house. It made it feel like home, no matter where you were. Depositing Blaine as gently as he could on the couch, he slung his messenger bag on the floor and sat on the coffee table in front of Blaine.

"Who hit you, Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Master was so upset. I didn't get his drink fast enough. I was in such a hurry, I forgot the olive," Blaine muttered quickly, his head down and his hands in his lap.

"It was an accident, I'm sure," Kurt said, reaching out to touch his knee.

Blaine scurried off the couch, crying out in pain, and hurrying to the nearest corner. He tucked his body into the corner, his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he muttered.

"Blaine, come back here. I'm not mad," Kurt said, shocked at what had just happened.

Blaine came back instantly, crawling on his hands and knees as if he'd done it many times before. When he was next to Kurt, he leaned against Kurt's legs, looking up at him.

"Why haven't you punished me, Sir?" he whispered, his golden eyes clouded over with worry and fear.

"Sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong. Besides, I don't hit people, so I won't ever hit you," Kurt told him, gently touching his chin.

"Thank you, Sir," the man said, his whole body seeming to sag in relief.

"How about we clean you up and get you to bed. Does that sound okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, please, Sir," Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt felt his chest tighten at the sight of that smile. This creature was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Golden hazel eyes, so wide you could see into his soul. His jaw line was angular and flawless. His eyebrows were dark and strong on his face, almost triangular shaped. And his hair. Kurt kept having to resist burying his hand in the thick black curls.

Wanting to touch him again, he lifted him and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the toilet.

"Would you be okay if we changed your clothes, Blaine?" Kurt didn't know if he would be comfortable taking his clothes off.

"Yes, Sir," he said and automatically began stripping his clothes off. Mechanically, like he'd done it the same way every time he'd taken his clothes off.

"Leave your boxers on," Kurt said quickly. He didn't feel comfortable going that far.

When he was done undressing, he sat there, head down with his hands in his lap.

Kurt looked at him, concentrating on Blaine's injuries. His stomach turned at the sight of the cigarette burns, the obvious belt marks and some thin injuries that looked like it had possibly been done with a cane of some sort. Bruises covered his torso, his ribcage, old ones and new ones. Tears stung his eyes at the hand shaped bruise around his neck. Someone, this Master person, had tried to choke this sweet, small man. Anger burned in him in contrast with the tears streaming down his face. There had to be something he could do.

"Blaine, do you want to go to the hospital or do you want me to treat your wounds? It is up to you," Kurt assured him.

"I would like Sir to do it, if Sir wouldn't mind," Blaine said in a small voice.

"That's fine. Let me get some things and we'll get you all fixed up," Kurt said.

Gathering up bandages and ointment, he gently inspected Blaine's body. One at a time, he cleaned and covered every single wound. Even the burn marks on his buttocks that Blaine had softly pointed out. Kurt had to swallow hard and resist trying to go after this Master and tear him limb from limb. Blaine's ankles weren't swollen or bruised so Kurt figured he had just twisted them. He wrapped them in ace bandages to help support them. When all the injuries were taken care of, he took a warm wash cloth and wiped his face clean, smiling at him.

"There you are," he said, gently wiping his face. "I'll give you a warm bath in the morning after your wounds have had a chance to heal a bit. Let me find you a toothbrush and some clean clothes. You can take care of your personal business and then we'll get you in bed. Does that sound okay?"

Blaine was blinking slowly, obviously exhausted and nodded. "Yes, Sir," he whispered.

Kurt found a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, socks, and a pair of new boxers, thankful that he'd been shopping recently.

Minutes later, Blaine opened the bathroom door, walking tenderly on his wrapped feet and ankles. Kurt helped him into the spare bedroom and sit on the bed. Kurt helped him put on the clean clothes, looking away when Blaine pulled on the new boxers. Once he was dressed, Kurt pulled back the blankets and helped him into bed.

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked, smoothing the curls from Blaine's face.

"Yes, Sir, quite. Thank you, Sir," he murmured sleepily.

"Sleep well," Kurt responded, heading to the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"What if Master changes his mind and comes back? Sir, please, I don't want to go back," Blaine said, suddenly sounding terrified.

Kurt came back and took Blaine's hand in his. "Master can't find you here. Even if he did, I wouldn't let you go with him."

A relieved smile lit up Blaine's exhausted features. "Thank you, Sir. You are a good master," he whispered and drifted off to sleep. He turned walked out of the spare room, like a zombie, leaving the door open in case Blaine needed to get up in the night.

Kurt considered what Blaine had said, shocked. Master? Him? Oh god, he had a big problem on his hands. Luckily he knew just the person to call, even this late at night. He hit the speed dial on his phone.

"Hey, I am in big trouble…,"

. . . . . . .

**The title of the story is taken from Coldplay's song "Fix You". Well, here it is, my new story. What do you think? Review and let me know. I have another couple chapters planned out. You review, I write, that's how it goes… :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Trigger Warning: Cruel language.. Idk if that's a real trigger, but you never know.**

**Last time on Stuck in Reverse:**

"What if Master changes his mind and comes back? Sir, please, I don't want to go back," Blaine said, suddenly sounding terrified.

Kurt came back and took Blaine's hand in his. "Master can't find you here. Even if he did, I wouldn't let you go with him."

A relieved smile lit up Blaine's exhausted features. "Thank you, Sir. You are a good master," he whispered and drifted off to sleep. He turned walked out of the spare room, like a zombie, leaving the door open in case Blaine needed to get up in the night.

Kurt considered what Blaine had said, shocked. Master? Him? Oh god, he had a big problem on his hands. Luckily he knew just the person to call, even this late at night. He hit the speed dial on his phone.

"Hey, I am in big trouble…,"

. . . . . . .

"That surprises me. I thought you were too damn boring to have a life," the voice mumbled. Then a groan came over the line. "Gayface, do you have any idea what the fuck time it is? Some people have to get up early to work, you know."

"Yes, Sebastian, I do. And if it wasn't truly important, I wouldn't be bugging you. I'd hate to wake up Sam," Kurt snorted, referring to Sebastian's boyfriend.

"Bitch. What's going on in Kurt's boring life that you think is so important to wake me up?"

"I was driving home and saw some guy get dumped out of another car. I went to help and the guy was really beat up," Kurt said.

"And why do you think this is important for me to know?" Seb said, sounding half asleep still.

"Because he kept mumbling about how Master left him and how Master said he was worthless. I brought him home and cleaned him up and just before he fell asleep, he called me master," Kurt stated.

"Oh fuck," Seb said, now wide awake.

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to call and I know you and Sam… Well, I figured you might be able to give me some advice," Kurt said.

"Kurt, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Hold on," Seb said. Kurt could hear him talking softly to Sam, telling him to go back to sleep. There were some quiet footsteps and a door clicking closed. "Now, tell me everything again so I can actually pay attention this time."

Kurt told him every detail from how he found him to the amount of burns across Blaine's body to how the young man had called him master.

"Okay, Kurt. To start, you have to remember, I only really know what I needed to know for Sam and I. And again, it's going to be even more different because most of our relationship is kept at home," Sebastian explained.

Kurt nodded, though Seb couldn't see him. A few years ago, Sam and Sebastian had come to him, wanting to be honest with their closest friends about the change in their relationship. They had been experimenting with kinks and had discovered the world of Domination and submission, or D/s. It appealed to them both and they slowly incorporated aspects of it into their life. They both found fulfillment in it; Sam giving up the need for control - when in normal life he was a control freak - and Seb taking over control and taking care of everything Sam needed. Kurt had found it all interesting, but nothing more than that and he supported his friends. He noticed from the start that Sam seemed like a calmer, less uptight person. Seb was more fulfilled than he had been in years. Kurt had seen some of the new relationship firsthand when Sam would sit on the floor next to Sebastian. It looked casual enough, but Sam seemed to melt under the care that Sebastian would give him, rubbing his hair or holding his hand. Or if Sam would start venting about his job, getting worked up, Sebastian would murmur at him or give him a look and Sam would immediately stop. Kurt knew the lifestyle was working for them.

"It sounds like this guy, Blaine, you said? Blaine must have been in a Master/slave relationship. It also sounds like the master treated him like crap. Whether it's a master or Dom relationship, the focus is still to bring fulfillment to your partner, not to beat the living shit out of them and dump them on the side of the street. Did he need to go to the hospital?" Seb asked.

"No. I mean he could have used a trip to the ER, but he said he'd rather I cleaned him up. So I did and tucked him into the spare room in some clean clothes," Kurt said, doodling on a pad of paper on the kitchen counter. "I tried to get him to call me Kurt, but he kept insisting on Sir."

"That's common if he was in a master/slave relationship. Most are taught to always refer to others as sir or ma'am to show respect. He probably thought he would be punished if he called you Kurt," the other man said, yawning.

"He did ask at one point why I hadn't punished him. What am I supposed to do with him, Sebastian? I don't want to throw him out into the street," Kurt said, feeling helpless.

"Kurt, I would be there for you, but Sam and I are going out of town for the weekend. We won't be back until Monday. We'll come around then and see how you're doing. What I would say is this: start with his family. He may be in contact with them, he might be cut off. Especially if the abuse has gotten bad. Then try friends. After that, co-workers, church leaders, etc. If it comes down to no outside contacts, you have to make the choice of letting him stay or letting him go."

"Well, I'm counting on him having somewhere to go. But just my luck, what can I do if he ends up needing to stay?" Kurt asked, the evening wearing on him.

"It's too freaking late for this, you know that, don't you?" Sebastian groaned.

"I know, I'll owe you coffee for life on this one," Kurt said. "I'm sleepy too. I didn't ask for this."

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown," Sebastian said with tired humor. "Okay. First, get used to him calling you Sir. It's just how it is. Second, ask him if he wants to stay, don't tell him he has to. The quicker you break the slave mentality, the better off he'll be. He needs to know he has choices. Sit down together and put together a list of rules, things he'd like from you; things you'd like from him," Sebastian told him.

Kurt noted these down on the paper he'd been doodling on. "I don't want anything from him, though."

"Rules will help him and give him purpose. He's used to doing things for whoever this master guy is. Give him something easy to do. Keep his bed made, shower every day, maybe sweep or wipe down the counters, anything to give him the meaning that this kind of relationship usually gives. But, in everything, give him choices. Now, what might freak you out, is the fact that he may need to be punished."

"For what?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"For having it nailed into his head that he needs to be punished in order to be good. He may even ask you to punish him. Try easy stuff like standing against the wall, writing lines, exercises, that kind of stuff. Now, here's the other side of that coin," Sebastian announced.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up with everything the other man was saying.

"He may need punishment, but he may also need physical affection. You've seen me with Sam. Touch is very important in showing the other person they are important and that you care. I'm not saying you have to make out with the guy, but a touch on the head, maybe holding hands, comforting touches," Seb said.

"Crap," Kurt said.

"You ready for this, Betty White?"

"I don't have time to fix my own issues, how am I supposed to find time to fix someone else's?" Kurt said, wandering back toward the spare bedroom. He opened the door and looked at Blaine's sleep softened face as much as he could seeing that the man was curled into a tight ball on the side of the bed.

"I might be able to find a Dom who could take him for you if you give me some time," Seb offered.

"No," Kurt said immediately, his voice quietly determined. Staring at the pink lips parted in sleep and the fisted hand tucked under his chin. "I'll do it."

"Just remember, that overall, he's been victimized and he just needs someone who will care about him for a while. One last thing, do your homework. Research Dom's and subs. Wikipedia is good. Welcome to being a Dom, Kurt. Don't call again till it's daylight, asshole," Seb said and hung up.

Kurt shoved his phone in his pocket and stared at Blaine for a moment wondering what the hell he'd just agreed to. Shaking his head, he gathered the clothes from the bathroom so Blaine could have his own clothes until Kurt got him some more. He figured if he was going to be staying for a while, they'd have to go shopping. Blaine may be emotionally scarred, but he could at least look good doing it. Kurt smiled at himself as he checked Blaine's pockets out of habit. All the pockets were empty except the back pocket of the jeans. There was an envelope in there. Kurt set it aside as he started the load of laundry.

He took the envelope and was about to toss it on the counter when he caught what was written on the cover of the envelope. 'To Whom It May Concern'. Kurt was concerned. Did that give him the right to open the letter?

Staring at the letter, he made a pot of coffee. As it brewed, he puttered around the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and cleaning the sink; glancing every so often at the folded envelope. The coffee finished and he added creamer and sugar to it and sat at a stool at the breakfast bar. Directly across from him was the letter and he burned with curiosity.

Finally, he grabbed it. If it turned out to be none of his business, he'd simply apologize. The letter was barely sealed and he dug out the computer printed paper folded inside.

He sat back with his coffee and began to read.

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_If you are reading this, then you have found the most useless piece of humanity in the world. My condolences. I did my damnedest with this thing and he was never what I wanted him to be. I don't give a shit about his real name, but he will answer to Slave or Boy. He is dumb as a rock and not obedient, so he will need daily beatings, preferably the cane. Done correctly, it will not leave a mark. Slave's time with me was supposed to be fulfilling and I sit here unsatisfied, as will you if you keep him. Hell, I would have been more satisfied with a fucking woman than this slave. No matter how many times I beat him and worked him over, he never lost his gag reflex, even using burns as incentive. He does take it in the ass well, though he cries through it, so you'll have to gag him. He eats on the floor as a slave should. His duties include all cleaning, all laundry, nightly foot massages, cooking, sex whenever and wherever I want it. Good behavior means he gets to eat, bad behavior means a beating. Do yourself a favor and start beating him from the start. Otherwise, just go drop him at a play party and hope someone else claims him. That's how I found him. A huge mistake and a tremendous waste of time. _

_Master_

Kurt ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, losing what little was in his stomach. He sat there, shaken to his core. When he was sure his stomach was going to be okay, he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth.

Returning to the kitchen and the letter, he could not believe that a person with a beating heart and a brain in their head had written these horrible, ugly words. As he reread it, he started to see red and his fists clenched. The man in that spare room was a helpless, broken man. He seemed like all he wanted to do was please someone.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to find the letter, but wanted to show it to Sebastian, so he went to his desk and hid it in his locked drawer.

After turning the coffee pot off and switching the laundry over, he went to his room and changed into pajamas. He left the hall light on, in case Blaine needed it. Getting in bed, he pulled the duvet up and stared off into the semi-dark. His heart ached for the sleeping man next door; those haunted golden eyes searing into his soul. What the heck was going to happen tomorrow? Thank god it was not only Friday, but the end of his show, so he had as much time off as he wanted. He had a feeling he would need it.

. . . . . .

A soul ripping scream sounded through the house, jarring Kurt from his sleep. At first he wondered what the hell was going on, then he remembered Blaine. He ran to the spare room and turned on the light. Blaine was folded up in the corner of the room, holding his hands over his head protectively in the corner, ragged screams coming from his throat.

"Blaine, sweetie, it's okay. You're safe," Kurt said quietly, not wanting to jar the man.

"No! Master, please no. Slave will do better, I promise, just please no more," Blaine sobbed.

Angry tears bit at Kurt's eyes. "Blaine, you're doing good. I'm so pleased with you right now. Come here and I'll show you," he continued. He worked from some sort of instinct, and just kept with it. "Blaine, you slept in bed, just like I wanted you to. Come here now," he said a little firmer.

"Master?" Blaine whimpered.

"No, sweetie. It's Kurt, remember, I brought you home with me?" Kurt said, hoping to trigger his memory.

"Sir?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

"Yes, Blaine, it's me. Why don't you come here now," Kurt said.

Slowly, Blaine's arms lowered and he peeked at Kurt. "Sir, it's really you. Master isn't here?"

"It's really me, sweetie. And no, Master isn't here and will never be here. I locked the doors and you're safe here, okay? Now come here, please," Kurt coaxed. He had to get Blaine to trust him.

Blaine nodded and crawled toward Kurt until he was kneeling in front of him, his head bowed, hands in his lap.

Kurt's heart ached. He'd seen Blaine get in this position many times now and was certain that this had been a regular thing with the Master.

"Thank you for coming here. Good job," Kurt affirmed.

Reaching down he carded his fingers through Blaine's curls. They were so soft.

"Look at me, please," Kurt murmured.

Blaine immediately looked up at him, his eyes wary.

"Good boy," he said. Kurt cupped his cheek and rubbed at his soft skin with his thumb. Blaine twitched like he wanted to do something.

"Go ahead, Blaine," Kurt said.

A small smile played on Blaine's lips and he nuzzled his face into Kurt's hand.

"Did you have a bad dream, Blaine?" Kurt asked, surprised how much his heart tugged at the simple joy Blaine was receiving just from touching his hand.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me about it? It's your decision," Kurt said.

"No, please, Sir. It was, was… and the Master…," Blaine whimpered.

"Okay, okay. It's alright, sweetie. You don't have to talk about it," Kurt assured him, using both hands to brush across his face and hair. "Will you stand up, please?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said and stood quickly, eyes down, hands clasped in front of him.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed with me? I only want to sleep, I don't want anything more than for both of us to sleep. Do you understand?" Kurt said, hoping he made it clear that he wasn't expecting anything more from Blaine. "Look at me, Blaine."

"Yes, Sir, I understand," Blaine said, his golden eyes solemn.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Sir, if that would please you, Sir," Blaine answered.

Kurt's head cocked to the side. Blaine's words 'if that would please you'. Did he understand he had a choice? "Blaine, this is not to please me. This is to please you. Would it please you more to sleep here in your bed or to come and sleep in my bed?" Kurt specified, realizing he'd called the room Blaine's room.

"I would like to come sleep in Sir's bed, please," he murmured, looking up at him hesitantly with those golden eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go to bed, shall we?" Kurt said, turning to leave the room.

He peaked back and saw Blaine following him, head down and hands clasped. Kurt sighed, hoping he'd be able to get Blaine to stop that at some point.

After they both got into his room, Kurt paused. "So, uh, this is my room. I sleep on this side, so you can have that side," he pointed out. "The bathroom is right through there, use it if you need to. Do you have any questions?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, Sir."

"Okay, then. Let's get some sleep. It's been a long night for both of us," Kurt said and the two crawled in bed on opposite sides.

Kurt snuggled in and got in the position he always slept in. He heard Blaine shuffle around on the other side until they were both quiet.

"Good night, Blaine. You did good tonight," Kurt said softly.

"Good night, Sir," Blaine whispered.

Within a half hour they were both asleep. Kurt drifted towards Blaine unconsciously. Blaine stayed curled in a tight ball. Kurt stopped when he was behind Blaine. In his sleep, he wrapped an arm and leg around Blaine, drawing him in closer to his body. Moments later, Blaine's body finally relaxed and he came out of the ball he'd slept in for years. They remained in that position, both sleeping soundly for the first time in many months.

. . . . . . .

**So, what do you think? How is Kurt doing? I thank my general knowledge, Wikipedia and other websites for what I came up with the D/s world. Just remember, this is all fiction and I'm more likely to be wrong about things, than right. But for me, it's all about the story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: None of the characters are owned by me. They are property of Glee and Ryan Murphy. Also to note: the 'bad guy' in this story is a Dominant who was abusive in a D/s relationship. This is not supposed to be a healthy D/s relationship and is written as I would write any abusive relationship. It is not an accurate portrayal of a healthy D/s relationship. It's fiction, not to be seen as literal.**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on Stuck in Reverse:**

"Good night, Blaine. You did good tonight," Kurt said softly.

"Good night, Sir," Blaine whispered.

Within a half hour they were both asleep. Kurt drifted towards Blaine unconsciously. Blaine stayed curled in a tight ball. Kurt stopped when he was behind Blaine. In his sleep, he wrapped an arm and leg around Blaine, drawing him in closer to his body. Moments later, Blaine's body finally relaxed and he came out of the ball he'd slept in for years. They remained in that position, both sleeping soundly for the first time in many months.

. . . . . . .

Kurt woke, stretching his body, feeling every muscle stretch and wake up. He felt wonderful; rested and ready for the day. Reaching to the other side of the bed, he realized it was empty and sat up. He pushed away the slight feeling of disappointment of waking up alone. Sniffing, he realized someone, probably Blaine, was cooking in the kitchen. He shouldn't be out of bed yet, he was injured!

He padded out and saw Blaine at the stove, making what looked to be an omelet.

"This isn't your job, you know," Kurt said.

Blaine jumped, not having seen him, and dropped to the floor, holding his hands over his head in protection. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master, please don't hit me!"

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. It only took a moment before he rushed over and knelt beside Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. "Blaine, you're okay. I'm Kurt, remember. You can cook if you want to, I just wanted you to know you don't have to. It's not your job. You need time to heal. Besides, I enjoy cooking, so I'm used to doing it."

Blaine's hands lowered. "You aren't going to beat me for assuming I could use your things? Master did." his voice was small and shaking.

"Of course not, sweetie. I'm pleased that you did. I want you to know you can use my things," Kurt said, running his hand down Blaine's back.

"Thank you, Sir. May I continue?" he asked with a hopeful look in his bright hazel eyes.

"Yes, you may," Kurt said with a smile and stood up. He turned away to go grab the newspaper.

"Sir?"

Kurt turned back. Blaine's face was bright red. Without meeting his eyes, he reached up and kissed Kurt swiftly on the cheek. "Thank you, Sir."

"You are more than welcome," Kurt said, touched. He smiled as he went to the front porch.

Minutes later, Blaine was serving his plate. "Thank you so much, Blaine. This smells wonderful," Kurt said, placing his napkin on his lap.

"I hope you enjoy it, Sir," Blaine said, his cheeks pink.

"Did you make enough for yourself?" Kurt asked, not seeing a plate across from him.

"Yes, sir," Blaine assured him.

Kurt watched him serve a plate and come to the table. It was when the man sat on the floor at Kurt's feet, that it became clear. This beautiful man had been treated as a thing or a pet. It enraged him. Though he was a pacifist at heart, he could easily see taking a baseball bat or even Burt's gun to the guy who'd done this to him.

"Blaine, I would like you to sit at the table with me," Kurt said gently.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said and placed his plate on the table, still with his knees on the floor.

"Blaine. Sit in the chair across from me and eat, please," Kurt clarified.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered, finally sliding into the chair across from Kurt with his plate in front of him.

"This is a permanent rule, Blaine. You are not to ever eat on the floor, again. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded. "Good," Kurt said. He took a bite of the omelet and sighed happily. "This tastes wonderful, Blaine. You are a good cook."

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine whispered, taking a small bite of his portion.

Kurt looked at the other man's plate. His serving was tiny, way too small to keep a man his size energized through the day.

"Don't you want more to eat than that?" Kurt asked.

"Master said to never eat more than I could fit in my hand, Sir," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Was there a reason for that?" Kurt was curious.

"Master never shared reasons for what he did. I must only follow and obey his decrees," he answered.

"Well, here is a new rule. You eat until you are full, no matter how much that might be," Kurt said. Then he had a thought. "And you can eat whatever you want."

Blaine's eyes closed for a moment, then opened, sparkling with tears. "Thank you, Sir."

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Kurt asked, his chest tightening at the sight.

"I've just been hungry for so long," Blaine said, tears trailing down his face.

"Well, no more," Kurt said and got up. He brought the remains of the pan and scooped it on Blaine's plate. Going and looking in the fridge, he found some grapes and strawberries and served them both up with the omelet. Then he got in the cupboard and found some macadamia nut, white chocolate cookies and gave them each one for a small treat. Blaine's smile got bigger and bigger and Kurt wished he could keep going. But he didn't want the small man to get a sick stomach the first day he got to eat what he needed.

He returned to the table and they both dug in to the meal turned feast. Blaine smiled, though he kept his eyes on his plate. He ate hungrily, digging into the fruit and omelet, making it obvious that he hadn't eaten as much as he needed to any time in the recent past.

Kurt pushed his plate back when he finished, wiping his mouth and plopping his napkin on the table. It was a joy to watch as Blaine continued to eat, though his pace was slower now. He actually hummed with pleasure as he ate the cookie. Nibbling around the edges and sucking slowly on the white chocolate chips, he made the cookie into a feast of its own. Finally, he wiped his hands and face with the napkin and sat back, rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you so much for making this wonderful breakfast, Blaine. I haven't been this satisfied from a meal in a long time," Kurt told him honestly.

Blaine smiled shyly, still looking down. "I had much pleasure making it for you, Sir. You have been so kind to me. And if I may, I, too, have enjoyed this meal immensely."

"Well, I am pleased to hear that. We've had a successful morning. Now, I'd like you to return to your room and lay down for a while. You need to get lots of rest if we aren't going to be taking you to the doctor. I'll come in later and change your bandages. There is a television in there, the remote is in the top dresser drawer. Enjoy some TV and rest up," Kurt said, making his tone a little stern.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Um. I can clean the kitchen first; it is my mess," Blaine said hesitantly.

"No. I will clean it up. The most important thing is for you to rest. More important than the kitchen," Kurt said, standing. "Come. Let's get you settled," he said, holding out his hand.

Blaine flushed and put his hand in Kurt's. They both shuddered at the contact. Kurt was surprised at the heat that rushed through his body at the simple touch. His body responded, hoping for more. Pushing it down, ashamed he couldn't control his hormones, he supported Blaine as he stood. The man had been pushing himself and he was bound to be tired and sore.

Kurt escorted him to the spare room and got him settled on the bed with pillows fluffed behind him so he could sit up. Retrieving the remote, he turned the TV on and showed Blaine the basics.

"Now, I'll get you some water and I'll bring in a snack later. Other than going to use the restroom in the hall, I don't want you getting up. I want you to rest today, okay? You just call me if you need me and I'll come in right away," Kurt assured him.

Blaine just nodded, eyes wide, as Kurt gave him the instructions. He tried his hardest to remember everything, hoping he wouldn't disappoint the man. It was the best situation he could ever have hoped for and he refused to screw it up. When Kurt left, part of him relaxed but the bigger part of him wanted him to come back. He didn't want to be called Master, but Blaine thought he deserved the title. He was so kind and caring, as a master should be. There didn't seem to be an abusive bone in his body and he treated Blaine like a person, not an animal, as his old Master had.

Kurt returned with a glass of water and reminded him to stay in bed unless he needed Kurt or the bathroom. Blaine nodded solemnly and said 'Yes, Sir'. Then he was alone again. Looking at the remote, he began going through the channels. It was hard to believe that he hadn't even held a remote in seven years, since he was eighteen.

He'd met Master only two weeks after he'd graduated from Dalton Academy. He'd been so different, so world-wise, compared to the strict world of Dalton. He had taken Blaine on several dates. After the second one, Master had told him it was time to pay him back for all the money he'd spent. That was the night he'd lost his virginity. The pain had been beyond belief. He'd come to realize that pain during sex was supposed to happen, because it always hurt. They had been dating for a month the first time he'd been beaten. It was so severe that by the time he'd healed at Master's house, he knew he'd do anything to avoid that happening again. And that was how it began. Next thing he knew, he was no longer Blaine, he was Boy or Slave. Over the time he'd been healing, Master had managed to separate Blaine from his friends and family. The final step was moving to New York. Blaine was so far under Master's control, he hadn't bothered telling anyone he knew where he was going.

Watching the television, he found a show on fashion and set the remote on the table so he didn't accidentally break it. Settling back against the pillows, he banished Master from his head and settled his thoughts on Sir, so good, so beautiful. And there was something in his gentle touch that made him feel electrified. He'd never felt that with Master, no matter how many times or ways he was touched. But that one simple touch had sent jolts of feeling through him. Though he'd sworn to himself in dreams that if he ever broke free of Master, he would never be under the power of another man; God help him, he wanted more from Sir.

. . . . . . .

Kurt quickly cleaned up the kitchen, not minding the simple chore. He had someone come in to do the bathrooms and deep cleaning, but small messes were not below him. Working on Broadway had brought him a level of wealth he'd never expected. And other than occasional shopping sprees, he didn't spend unwisely. He had quite a nest egg in his savings plus plenty to live on. He knew some of his recurring cast mates lived like they were millionaires and had attitudes to match. But having been raised by Burt Hummel, he hoped he would always maintain a level of humility.

What would his dad think of his current situation, he wondered. He had a feeling that if Burt had come across Blaine, he would have done something to help. Maybe not to the extent Kurt was, but that was just how Kurt was.

Heaving a sigh, he decided it was time to do his homework. Sebastian had told him to look up Domination and submission Wikipedia to try and learn as much as he could.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt closed his computer. One article had led to another and another. And those articles had led to other websites and forums. Though he didn't know everything, he felt he had a good handle on the basics of the D/s world. And one thing he knew for certain was that Blaine's relationship with his old Master was NOT even close to anything he'd read. It was simply a sick and abusive relationship. It might have had aspects of D/s, but that was about it.

Kurt was more determined than ever to try and find the man who'd done this to Blaine and make him pay.

Though most of Blaine's personality was born of what he'd been through, Kurt could see that Blaine was sweet and kind. Kurt would do what he could to pull that out of him and set him free of the bars and walls he'd been forced to build around himself.

After finishing his reading on the D/s and BDSM worlds, he wandered his house, wondering about himself. He couldn't help but admit he'd found some of it enticing and kind of hot. He definitely fit into the Dom description, though he thought it would be sexy to submit to someone for a night. There was no way he would ever tell anyone this, though. People thought he was the most straight-laced and boring person alive. That was okay with him.

After high school, he'd left the world of immature bullies and delved head first into NYADA and Broadway. He was in his first play within six months and continued from there. He'd been in Wicked, Rent, Les Mis, The Boy from Oz, Phantom, and many others. He graduated NYADA with honors and left on graduation night to tour with Rent for almost a year, seeing most of the continental United States. People called him a prodigy, though he wasn't young as most were. Kurt didn't mind, he found his world and had been accepted into it with both arms wide open.

He'd only had two relationships and both were short. One was with his high school friend, Puck, who had turned out to be one hell of a stage manager. They'd drunk too much wine one night and made out all night. He'd found himself naked with the dark and well-muscled man and though they hadn't had sex, they did enough to wear Kurt didn't consider himself an innocent anymore. The second was with a guy named Ben who pushed and pushed him towards sex. Puck, himself, had warned him off and ended up helping Kurt get the guy to leave him alone. So, yes, he was in his mid-twenties and still a virgin. He was not ashamed.

After refreshing his cup of coffee, he grabbed a tablet and pen, ready to start the tedious chore of coming up with rules for an adult man. His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Sebastian.

_Take pics of injuries. May need them later. – S_

Damn, Kurt thought. That was a good idea. He would do it when he went to change the bandages. Maybe. Some of the wounds were in private spots. He didn't want to scar Blaine any further. But if he handled it gently, just maybe he could do it with both of them unscathed.

Okay, rules. He sucked on the end of his pen before beginning to write.

_Rules:_

_1. You will always eat at the table in a chair or in other equal seating if eating elsewhere._

_2. Eat three solid meals a day plus two snacks. You can eat as much of whatever you want; though try to make mostly healthy decisions._

_3. You are an equal in this house. Call me Kurt at least once per day, at your own speed._

_4. Keep your room clean and bed made each morning._

_5. Shower daily after sufficient healing time has passed._

Kurt gave some more thought. What could someone do who was injured in every way a person can be? Read!

_6. Read daily from a list of books I will supply._

_7. Write summary of what is read, daily._

He knew this sounded like a school assignment, but he had a feeling Blaine hadn't been to college or he would have graduated within the last few years. He knew he had to have been with the abuser much longer than that. Maybe he could get Blaine to the point where he could go to college. That thought brightened him.

He quickly typed up what he had so far and zipped them off to Seb to see what he thought.

_So far so good. Add in something with physical contact, a hug or kiss per day or several times per day. Allowing you to touch him, etc. Oh and don't forget a list of punishments.– S_

How the heck did you turn those into rules, Kurt wondered. And punishments? Come on! Was this the 'Make Kurt feel completely uncomfortable' Day?

_8. Allow Kurt to give you shoulder or back massage daily._

_9. A freely offered kiss and hug in the morning and at night when you feel comfortable doing so. _

_ not lie or steal. The same respect will be given to you._

_11. Add one rule of your own to this list._

_If you disagree with or cannot comply with any of these rules, please explain why and it will be discussed and changed._

Punishments. How are you supposed to make up punishments for a grown man who needed healing from punishments, not having more pushed on him!

_Punishments:_

_1. Stand in the corner, hands behind back._

Just like Burt had done with him when growing up.

_2. Write lines._

_3. Spanking._

_4. Add/Remove one punishment you think is fair/unfair._

Okay, that should be good enough. Rules and punishments. Light enough to help him heal, but with the boundaries he needed to help him. Now to go over them with Blaine and hope he wouldn't freak out the other man.

Taking a small plate of various fruits and cheeses, he walked into Blaine's room. The small man sat up when he saw Kurt, reaching over to grab the remote and turn the TV off.

"I brought you a snack," Kurt said, his voice quiet and calm. "I didn't know if you would be hungry or not. If you aren't, I can bag this up for later."

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine said, holding the plate Kurt had handed him.

"You may eat here," Kurt said.

"Okay. Thank you, Sir," Blaine said with a tiny smile. He nibbled at a piece of cheese, his face betraying the pleasure he felt.

"I talked with my friend Sebastian. He is a Dominant and his submissive is named Sam. He is also my friend. Sebastian gave me some pointers on coming up with some rules for you and so I did. But I want you to know you can disagree with any of the rules and we'll try to come to an agreement on how we can change it. Does that seem fair?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, then hesitated. "Sir? You are friends with a submissive?"

"Oh yes," Kurt replied, not realizing Blaine was in shock. "I was actually friends with Sam, the submissive, first, during high school. I didn't meet Sebastian until after high school. They started out as regular boyfriends and experimented with different things until they found the D/s lifestyle and it suited their needs and desires. They keep most of it behind closed doors at their house, but sometimes you'll see hints of it while they're out," he finished.

Blaine had forgotten the plate of food. "Does he beat him?" he asked, his golden eyes large and worried.

Kurt shook his head. "Never. He loves him. I know they have a simple punishment system, like I'm going to share with you. Punishments are supposed to be loving reminders of rules that are supposed to help the submissive. Now, I've come up with a list of rules and punishments and I really want your input. I don't want you to be miserable. I think these rules will be helpful to you, not a hindrance," he said, feeling somewhat nervous.

He handed the list to Blaine who, after a shocked look at Kurt, read the list, twice. When he finished reading, he put the list down and sat there, staring down at his lap, his face impassive.

"Please, Sir," he finally said, his voice shaking, but strong. "Please don't play games with me."

Kurt's stomach plummeted. Had he asked too much of him? "What do you mean?"

"Sir, I know these aren't the real rules. Please, just give me the real list and I will do as you say and submit to the punishments. This," Blaine said, shaking the piece of paper. "Just seems like a cruel joke."

Kurt brushed his fingers through his hair, shocked. "I actually worked hard to give you the easiest, fairest set of rules and punishments that I could," Kurt said, his voice loud due to his astonishment. "Please read rule number ten out loud."

Blaine picked up the paper, his hand now trembling slightly. "Do not lie or steal. The same respect will be given to you."

"Now, how have I treated you since you got here?" Kurt demanded.

"Very well, Sir," Blaine answered, his head down.

"And how many times have I lied to you or tricked you?" Kurt asked, his tone calming as he hoped he finally got through to Blaine.

"None, Sir," he answered, his face flushing then going pale as he realized what he'd done. "I am so sorry, Sir. Please forgive me."

"Of course I do. Now, look at me," Kurt answered, sitting on the edge of his bed, close to Blaine so he could try to keep eye contact. "I know it must be impossible to trust anyone, but please know that I will never purposely hurt you. And I will never lie to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Sir," Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

Kurt wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I forgive you, I do. Don't worry about it anymore. Now let's get back to discussing…"

Blaine's arms flung around Kurt's shoulders in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sir." And with Kurt looking on in shock, Blaine's soft lips met his. Willingly.

. . . . . . .

**How is the story going? Are you enjoying it? Please let me know! Reviews are motivational love, folks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"Of course I do. Now, look at me," Kurt answered, sitting on the edge of his bed, close to Blaine so he could try to keep eye contact. "I know it must be impossible to trust anyone, but please know that I will never purposely hurt you. And I will never lie to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Sir," Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

Kurt wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I forgive you, I do. Don't worry about it anymore. Now let's get back to discussing…"

Blaine's arms flung around Kurt's shoulders in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sir." And with Kurt looking on in shock, Blaine's soft lips met his. Willingly.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt jumped at the feeling of the willing mouth against his. He moaned lightly, unable to help the soft sound from escaping. Blaine tilted his head to the side and licked at Kurt's lips, seeking entrance. With another moan, Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine explore his mouth. Unable to resist, he slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tasting him, learning him and finding him delectable.

Kurt's mind finally turned back on and he broke the kiss, breathing hard and trying to control his erection. He finally snuck a peak at Blaine and was pleased to see his eyes were glazed. Glazed but confused.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I took that way too far. I don't expect that from you, not at all. It's just, well, you are so beautiful and your lips are so soft," Kurt murmured. He ran his fingers across his lips, still able to feel Blaine's mouth on his.

"Sir, please don't be sorry. Master trained me well. He taught me the many different kinds of kisses that men may want. I am glad you were pleased," Blaine said with a shy smile.

"Oh my god. Blaine, no," Kurt said, his head in his hands. He was no better than that abusive asshole. "Oh dear god. Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I expected you to kiss me like that. When I put it in the rules, I meant little kisses, like a peck. Just to help you adjust to casual touches. I will never force myself on you like that again. Please, please, accept my apologies, Blaine," Kurt begged. One last look at the other man's wide eyes sent him running from the room. He couldn't handle the repercussions of what he'd done.

"But I wanted to kiss you," Blaine said to the empty room. "Please don't be sorry. I'm not," he whispered.

. . . . . . .

Kurt sat on the back porch for some time, berating himself for pushing Blaine to kiss him like that. The man was just barely out of a horrendously abusive relationship and here he was. Forcing the man to kiss him. And he liked it. Somebody forgive him, but he enjoyed it. More than any kiss he'd ever had in his life. What did that say about him?

And why did he have to finally have to find the man he could possibly fall in love with in such a horrible state; one he may never heal from.

Why was he out here despairing over what he'd done. It wasn't him who was damaged and trying to heal. Maybe he could entertain his unexpected guest and apologize at the same time. It was time to have some fun.

He walked back into the house and went to put on the music. When the fun upbeat tempo began, he began singing.

_What have we done, oh my god_

_What have we done, oh my god_

_This is really happening_

_You never looked so bored_

_Can you feel my fingernails?_

_They've never been so short_

_It's hard to lay a golden egg with everyone around_

_It's hard to stay inside my head when words keep pouring out_

_Like starlight crashing through the room, we'll lose our feathers_

_Yes, I know it hurts at first but it gets better_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

He saw Blaine edge to his door and watch him. Kurt waved him out, still singing the fun song.

_I can taste your summer sweat_

_It's never been so warm_

_So can we kick the covers off?_

_They're always on_

_It's never been so warm_

Kurt pointed at Blaine and smiled.

_It's hard to keep a straight face when I just want to smile_

_If you could see the look that's in your eyes_

_Like starlight crashing through the room, we'll lose our feathers_

_Yes, I know it hurts at first but it gets better_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

Kurt waved at Blaine and swung his arm in a small circle, getting Blaine to sing with him the repetitive lyrics to the end of the song.

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

Blaine was openly singing and Kurt could tell he had quite a voice. He also looked free and full of joy. Maybe Kurt had found some magical therapy.

_(This is really happening)_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

_(This is really happening)_

_It gets better, it gets better_

_It gets better, we'll get better_

Kurt and Blaine clapped wildly when the song was over.

"You did a great job, Blaine. You have a beautiful singing voice," he said, wanting to start a conversation so there was no awkwardness about what had happened earlier.

"Oh, thank you, Sir. I do love music. May we sing that again?" He asked, his hazel eyes alight with hope.

"That sounds like fun," Kurt said and hit play.

. . . . . . . .

After that song, Kurt encouraged Blaine to explore the music he had, music he hadn't heard either for many years or not at all. He sat there for over two hours and heard Blaine sing song after song and re-listen to songs and skip songs after only a few beats. It could have gotten very irritating, but the looks of wonder and intense joy made irritation impossible.

When certain songs would play, Kurt would get up and dance, trying to encourage Blaine to join him. He would stand there and bob to the beat, but he wouldn't try to dance. That was okay, the entire thing was meant to bring him joy and he knew he'd succeeded.

Finally, it was getting late and Kurt knew it was time to move on to other things so Blaine could rest again.

He went into the bathroom and ran a bath. There was no doubt Blaine would love a nice hot bath. His hair was dull and his skin wasn't as glowing as it must be when it was clean. Besides, then they could take the pictures and change the bandages.

"Blaine, I've ran a bath for you," Kurt said, entering the front room, where Blaine was still listening to the music.

"Please, Sir, not yet. I just want to hear these other songs first. They are intriguing," Blaine responded, not looking up.

"And it will all still be there later, I'd like you to come take a bath now so we can change your bandages," Kurt said, surprised at Blaine's refusal.

"Ok, Sir, just these last two songs," Blaine insisted.

"Blaine. Stop the music," Kurt said, loud and stern. "I ran this bath for you so you can clean up and get new bandages. Come get in the water now. I will not ask again."

"Yes, Sir." The music turned off. A chastened Blaine walked down the hall to the bathroom and began stripping his clothes. Kurt helped him into the water, not looking down for all the non-fat mocha's in the world.

"There is shampoo and body wash in the corner. Use which ever scent you like. Call me when you are ready to get out so I can help you," Kurt said.

"Yes, Sir. And Sir, I am sorry for not obeying," he said softly.

"You are forgiven," Kurt responded and left the room.

He went into Blaine's room and picked up the empty dish from his snack. He realized they'd forgotten lunch due to the music. Kurt figured he'd just make a large dinner. He put a pot on for spaghetti, making sure he had all the ingredients for his personal sauce recipe. A small sound came from the bathroom and he realized Blaine was singing. He'd already learned the lyrics for songs? Kurt listened and his heart broke.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now whoa oh_

As the song ended, Kurt realized he had tears running down his face. Every word in that song had seemed to speak to Blaine, to his situation. What was his cough syrup? What was going to ease him for a time? He'd sung it beautifully and Kurt could swear he'd only heard it a couple times. More than impressed, Kurt continued to prepare their dinner.

"Sir? I am ready to get," Blaine's voice came.

Kurt grabbed his small digital camera out of the drawer and went to the bathroom. Setting it on the counter, he pulled a fluffy towel off the towel warmer and held his hand out for Blaine. As soon as he was standing, Kurt wrapped the towel around his trim waist.

"Blaine, if you don't mind, I'm going to take pictures of your injuries. Is that okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Good boy. Okay, stand still. I have to take your bandages off first."

Stripping the bandages off, he tried not to notice that the body wash Blaine had chosen was the one Kurt always used. He also didn't notice how Blaine's skin glowed golden like his eyes.

"Um, now, Blaine, you have a couple severe bruises on your hip. Would you mind pushing the towel down on that side?" Kurt asked.

Instead, Blaine dropped the towel. Holy shit, the smaller man was huge. Damn it, Hummel! Stay on task. You're going to make this abuse victim think everyone is horny. He found the bruise that extended from his pubic region all the way over his hip, his side and onto his backside. There was no way he noticed just how round and perfect that backside was. He snapped the pictures and held the towel back up for Blaine. Pointing out the clean clothes he had for him, he told him to change and come out to the kitchen for dinner.

They silently ate their dinner, though Kurt was pleased to see Blaine get a second serving. After dinner, he sent Blaine back to his room to rest.

_Will be able to come tomorrow. Say eleven in the morn? – S_

Kurt figured there was no reason why not.

_Sure. See you then. – K_

After cleaning up the kitchen, he went into Blaine's room. Blaine, again, turned the TV off as soon as he saw Kurt.

"So, on the rules was one about you reading. I don't have a expectancy of how much you read per day, just that you put some effort into it. When you write the summaries, I want you writing out what you got from the story, what you think the book is trying to tell you. I wanted to ask if there were any books you loved from your past and would love to read again that I could pick up for you," Kurt said.

"Yes, Sir. Um, do you have any of the Harry Potter series?" Blaine asked, his eyes excited.

Kurt grinned. "I actually have the entire set. Would you like to start with the first one?"

Blaine nodded, enthusiastic. "Wow, I haven't read them in simply ages! Thank you, Sir!"

"I'll be right back with them," Kurt said, still smiling. He went to the formal dining room which he'd turned into a library, since he never had formal dinners. Plucking the first two books of the series off the shelf, he brought them to Blaine. The man literally squealed and opened the first book and began reading. Kurt enjoyed the sight for a moment before heading back to the living room. Taking his computer with him, he spent some time surfing the internet. Trying to find out more information that might help Blaine. He couldn't help but wonder, after this morning's incident, if he was really the right person to be caring for Blaine. Maybe there was someone with more experience who could help him heal in a healthier manner. He'd have to talk to Sebastian about it when they got here tomorrow. It was late when he went around and turned everything off. He checked on Blaine and he was fast asleep, the book open on his chest. Kurt went to put it on the night table and saw he was almost halfway through the book already. Looked like he would need to make a trip to the bookstore soon. He wasn't going to have enough books for Blaine, he smiled. Tucking the smaller man in, noticing how his hair shone even in the darkness, made him want to snuggle him. Instead, he turned out the light and went to his own room.

Kurt took a long shower, rotating his shoulders, trying to loosen them up. The last two days had been intensely stressful. He was glad he could take more time off work because there was no way he could handle the stress at home plus the stress at work. He couldn't memorize a line right now if he tried. All he felt like memorizing, he thought as he dried off, was the inside of his eyelids. Quickly moisturizing, he climbed into bed and turned his light off.

. . . . . . .

A sound woke him up. He could tell it was still night outside and wondered if Blaine was having a nightmare or needed some pain medicine. Sitting up, he stretched, wondering how the hell parents with babies survived.

Standing, his foot automatically hit fabric. Reaching for his light, he flicked it on and saw Blaine curled up inside his blanket on the floor next to the bed. Kurt's heart ached. He wished Blaine was strong enough to just ask to sleep with him. He wouldn't mind. Then he could keep a closer eye on him and help him faster when he had nightmares. It didn't hurt that he'd gotten the best night of sleep ever last night.

"Blaine, sweetie, come on, come sleep in the bed," Kurt said gently, nudging him.

Blaine's eyes opened slowly. "Sir?"

"Blaine, you're sleeping on the floor next to my bed. Did you want to sleep here again?" Kurt asked, brushing the sleepy man's soft curls out of his face. Kurt could lose himself in those curls.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, sweetie. Come on, then," Kurt helped him up and Blaine crawled across the bed to the spot he'd slept the night before. He curled up in a ball and went right to sleep.

Kurt joined him and drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . .

At breakfast the next morning, Blaine set his fork down from his pancakes, eggs, and bacon and looked at Kurt.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked, curious because Blaine rarely started conversations with him.

"Something has been bothering me and I know you want me to be honest, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt replied, putting his fork down.

"Sir, I should be punished," Blaine announced.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong," Kurt said, confused.

"Yesterday, Sir. You instructed me three times to get into the bath you prepared for me and I defied you," Blaine said, his eyes now on the table.

"It's alright, sweetie. You got in there without any yelling," Kurt assured him.

"Sir, I deliberately disobeyed you. I knew I was doing wrong," Blaine whispered.

"Okay. Well, we have a list of punishments. I don't want you standing in the corner because of your ankle, so how about you write some lines. Maybe something like 'I will not deliberately disobey'. How does that sound?" Kurt asked.

"It sounds fair, Sir, but honestly, I think I deserve a spanking," Blaine stated.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, his face going white and stomach dropping.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I totally forgot to put in a note after I wrote the last chapter. The songs were: "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant and "It Gets Better" by Fun., I hope you enjoyed those. Let's get on with the story, shall we?!**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"Sir, I deliberately disobeyed you. I knew I was doing wrong," Blaine whispered.

"Okay. Well, we have a list of punishments. I don't want you standing in the corner because of your ankle, so how about you write some lines. Maybe something like 'I will not deliberately disobey'. How does that sound?" Kurt asked.

"It sounds fair, Sir, but honestly, I think I deserve a spanking," Blaine stated.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, his face going white and stomach dropping.

. . . . . . .

Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine, though he wasn't really seeing him. Spanking? He'd only put that on there because Seb had mentioned it. But he'd never intended to do it. For one, Blaine had just gotten out of an abusive relationship; why should he add to that stress? Two, he was a pacifist, he didn't believe in violence of any kind. And three, the punishment doesn't fit the 'crime', for crying out loud.

"Sir?"

"Yes, um, a spanking. Can you tell me why you deserve to be punished?" Kurt asked firmly, trying not to shake.

"Yes, Sir. I deliberately disobeyed you. That is a serious offense. I will submit to your punishment," he said.

Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Almost there. – Seb_

"Okay, Blaine. I will consider what you've told me and we will talk about it later. My friends Sebastian and Sam are coming over. They want to meet you. Sebastian is a Dominant and Sam is his submissive. They are an example of a healthy relationship and I'd like you to pay attention to how they are with each other. Do you understand?" Kurt asked, relieved for the reprieve.

"Yes, Sir, I understand," Blaine said, his eyes wide and serious.

"Also, Sebastian will be asking you questions. About your relationship with the master, your past, those kind of things. I would like you to be as honest as you can be. If you are uncomfortable answering a question, please tell me and we'll move on. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," he said, nodding.

"Excellent, good boy. They should be here soon. Please go sit in the living room, on the couch, while I clean up and make some refreshments," Kurt said, turning to the dishes.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said. "Are you sure I can't help in any way?"

"I gave you instructions, Blaine. Please do as I ask."

"Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir," and the man left the room, head down.

Kurt quickly threw the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped everything down before getting out a large platter. He filled it with crackers, cheeses, fruit, and slices of banana bread. Carrying it to the living room, he set it down and nodded at Blaine, who looked nervous.

"My friends are very nice, Blaine. They will like you," Kurt assured him.

"I will do you proud, Sir," Blaine said, straightening his posture.

Kurt leaned down and cupped his cheek, smiling warmly. "I know you will, sweetie." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, so golden he could drown in them. Blaine was gazing into his eyes as well. For a moment, they were lost in each other. Then the doorbell rang.

Kurt jerked away and went to the foyer and opened the door, shaking his head. Opening the door, he grinned ear-to-ear.

"Sebastian. Sam. I am so happy to see you two," he said, standing aside for them to enter.

"Hey Kurt, it's good to see you too," Sebastian said, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in Kurt's ear. "Sam and I are in full D/s mode just to warn you. We wanted to show Blaine a healthy relationship."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, man."

"Hey Kurty, I've missed you," Sam said, shaking his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Come on in, you two," Kurt said and led the way to the living room.

They entered the room and Blaine rose, head down, hands at his sides. Kurt walked to him and stood to the side. Sebastian came in next with Sam following behind, his head down and hands clasped in front of him.

"Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans, this is Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

Sebastian came over and stood in front of them. "You may address me," he said to Blaine.

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Sebastian. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"It is a pleasure for me as well. This is Sam, he is my sub and I allow him to speak freely. If it is okay with Kurt, maybe you will be allowed to do so as well," Sebastian said, turning to Kurt with a wink.

"Yes, of course, Blaine, you may speak freely to both of our guests," he agreed.

"Thank you, Sirs," Blaine said.

Seb moved to one of the overstuffed chairs across from the couch and sat down.

Sam moved over to Blaine and gave him a cheeky grin. "Hi Blaine! I'm Sam," he said and hugged a very surprised Blaine. He then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends," he added.

Sam walked over and sat on the floor next to Seb's legs and leaned against him. Seb immediately put his hand on Sam's head, carding his fingers through his thick blond hair.

Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt. Kurt sat on the couch and pulled Blaine down next to him, so close, they were cuddling. Blaine hesitantly laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, then smiled softly when he realized he wasn't going to be told to move.

"How was your weekend?" Kurt asked.

"It was great, very relaxing," Seb said. "Sam needed the time away. That damn job of his is stressing him out too much.

"Seb let me choose the spa we went to. It was the best ever. Massages and skin treatments. He even went into the mud bath with me," Sam giggled, looking up at Sebastian, love obvious in his expression.

"Brat. You just have to tell everyone, don't you?" Seb said and there was an undertone to his voice.

Sam's expression changed from fun to apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't tell anyone else," he said quietly.

"Thank you. Good boy," Seb said and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on Sam's full lips. Seb then turned to Blaine. "So, Blaine, have you been enjoying your time with Kurt?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Sir. Sir has been nothing but kind to me," Blaine said enthusiastically. "I couldn't have been more lucky that night."

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" Sebastian asked. Kurt noted that his tone was balanced between firm and kind.

"Um. Well, Master had been getting more and more tired of me. I did everything I was told to, no matter what," he said, his face paling when he said that.

"Sweetie, what do you mean, no matter what? You can tell us, nobody here is going to hurt you," Kurt said gently.

"Sir, there were many times when Master required me to perform sexual acts on him in public. Or for me to perform on… on… on other men. It was awful," he finished in a whisper.

"Oh, Blaine, sweetie. I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Kurt said and took Blaine in his arms until the smaller man was sitting in his lap. Blaine's head was tucked in Kurt's neck as Kurt rubbed up and down his back.

Kurt looked over at Seb and saw him giving a nod of approval.

"Blaine, what happened the day you met Kurt?" Seb continued.

Blaine spoke from his place in Kurt's lap. "Master was drinking very heavily. I knew during those times to move swiftly and do what he asked of me as quickly as possible so as not to incur his wrath. But he had me prepare a martini and he had just put out another cigarette on me. It hurt, but I knew I had to hurry," Blaine continued. Kurt kept rubbing his back, holding him tightly. "I was supposed to get him a martini. I forgot the olive and then right as I got to Master, I tripped. The drink spilled on him and on the carpet. He was furious and punished me beyond anything I'd ever felt before. I passed out and when I woke up, I was in the back seat of his car. Then we stopped in the middle of nowhere and he dragged me out and left me there. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Then Sir showed up and took me in." Blaine sighed, suddenly sounding exhausted.

Sebastian smiled at him. "Good boy. Thank you for sharing your story with us. I, too, am glad that Kurt was there to help you in your time of need. How is he healing, Kurt?"

"Quickly, thankfully. I took the pictures, as you suggested. I should have done it the first night, if I'd been thinking. But they are there if we ever need them. Seb, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Kurt said.

"Of course. Sam, why don't you and Blaine take a few minutes to get to know one another," Seb said.

"Yes, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"I love you, brat," Seb said, squatting down and kissing Sam deeply.

"I love you, too, Sir," Sam replied, breathing heavily.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine a bit. "Will you be okay if I go talk to Seb for a while?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. It felt good to get it all out," Blaine said.

"Good. I'm proud of you for sharing," Kurt replied and kissed him softly on the cheek. For a moment Blaine stared at him and it looked like he was staring at his lips, too. Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt before leaning in and kissing him whisper soft on the lips. Then he crawled off his lap and sat back in the corner of the couch.

Kurt stood and moved to stand next to Seb. Sam immediately moved to the couch and sat near Blaine, though he didn't intrude on his personal space.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked.

"No, thanks. What's up?"

"Well, first, I have something I want you to read," Kurt said and retrieved the letter from its hiding spot. Handing it to Seb, he sat down again. Seb's brow furrowed and his face showed his anger.

"'He is dumb as a rock and not obedient, so he will need daily beatings, preferably the cane? Start beating him daily?' This is one sick son of a bitch," Seb said, disgusted.

"I know. I didn't know if we could use this to find the asshole or what. I haven't shown it to Blaine. I don't think he knows about it," Kurt replied.

"No, absolutely do not show it to him. It would only hinder his progress. Now, what did you really ask me back here for?" Seb said, smiling.

"You know me well, Meerkat. There are two things. One, I think I'm falling for him. I am definitely attracted to him and I want to kiss him and hold him. But wouldn't that just mess him up more after what he's been through?"

"Absolutely not. For Blaine to have someone who truly cares about him is a wonderful thing. Just make sure he feels the same and don't pressure him into anything. Ask him before making a move. I think it's great for you, too, Kurt. You need someone in your life," Seb said, his eyes honest and caring. "Now what's your other problem?"

"Yesterday I made Blaine a bath and had to ask him three times to come get in. I didn't have a problem with it. I used a bit of a stern voice and he came right away the third time. I didn't think anything more of it until this morning. He says he needs to be punished, spanked to be specific. I have a list of problems with this, the least being I'm a damn pacifist and I don't believe in violence, his 'crime' was not that big a deal, and why the hell would he request a spanking and not just standing with his nose against the wall? Gah! This whole thing is so weird. Why would I punish a full grown man? It just makes no sense to me," Kurt said, putting his head in his hands.

"Settle down there, Kurt. He entered this lifestyle, forced or willingly, and has submitted to whatever rules and punishments are given. What he did was wrong. He should have come to you the first time you asked. Sam does that. If we are lax with punishments and such, he'll tell me to 'hold on' or 'one more minute'. That is not acceptable. Sam has agreed to follow my rules and biddings, no matter what. If he doesn't, then he is to be punished. He will realize he screwed up and deal with the punishment, no matter how severe. Severe for us is spanking, as it is for you, right?" Seb continued when he saw Kurt's nod. "As for your problem of being a pacifist; you agreed to do this. If you are going to continue doing it, then you need to adjust your thinking for Blaine's benefit. That leads to your problem of spanking a full grown man; you need to realize this is different. Spanking in a D/s relationship has a dual purpose. First, yes, it is to punish. A reminder to listen and do as they are told the first time. It is also a form of forgiveness. You spanking Blaine erases the guilt of the crime for him. It's done and over, there is no fear that it will come up again. After you spank, you always tell him he's forgiven and you love him or care about him. Tell him he's a good boy for taking the punishment. Cuddle for a while. I will grab the aloe out of our bathroom and rub it on his ass to take the sting out. It reassures him that I care and I'm no longer angry. Now this is just our relationship, but it's always worked."

Kurt looked pensive, still bothered.

Seb noticed. "Talk to me, Kurt. What is it?"

Kurt turned red. "I don't know how to spank. I don't want to hurt him."

"The trick is to find the balance between pain and leaving him with a stinging behind," Seb said. "Hold on for a minute."

Sebastian got up and went to the living room. He motioned for Sam to come to him and he obeyed immediately. He explained the situation and Sam nodded.

Kurt looked up as Seb and Sam came in the kitchen.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk where we can close the door?" Seb asked, holding Sam's hand.

"Um, sure, we can go to my room," Kurt said, standing up and leading the way down the long hallway.

They all entered the room and Kurt closed the door. "What's going on?" he asked, curious.

"I'm going to show you how to spank," Seb announced.

"What? No, no, you don't have to do this," Kurt said, holding up a hand.

"It's okay, Kurty. I don't mind," Sam said, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Sam has agreed to a short demonstration so you can learn. I would rather know that you knew what you were doing than risk scarring you or Blaine. First, position. Most often we do this on the bed. Okay, babe, come here," Seb said. Sam came and laid diagonal across Seb's lap, his legs hanging off the bed, his head on the bed next to Seb. Sebastian, meanwhile, used his left hand to support Sam's legs, leaving his right hand free.

"The way you avoid real pain is to never hit in the same spot each time you spank. I spank in one spot, rub it to soothe, then spank another spot. If you have to give a lot of spankings, then just make a circle. Just never hit the same place twice in a row," Seb said, pointing at different areas of Sam's behind. "Okay, Sam, take down your pants," he said softly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kurt said, his face heating up again.

"It's okay, Kurt, settle down," Seb said softly. He helped Sam stand up and pull his pants and boxers down, facing Seb so Kurt didn't see anything. Sam lay down again and Kurt couldn't look away from his nicely shaped ass.

"Come here, Kurt," Seb said.

Kurt inched forward, his face still red.

"Now, spank him. Try for stinging, not pain," Seb instructed.

Kurt wanted to crawl in the corner and hide. He did not want to do this. Sebastian noticed his reticence.

"Okay, how about you watch me first, then you can try," he said. He raised his hand and snapped it down on Sam's ass. Sam jumped a bit, but didn't make a sound. "How was that Sam?"

"Fine, Sir. It stung, but it didn't hurt that much," Sam said calmly.

Seb was rubbing the reddened area gently. "Come on, it's your turn, Kurt."

Getting up his guts, he came closer and sat next to them on the bed.

"Now, just a sharp up and down motion, using your wrist instead of your whole arm," Seb told him.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said. Then he snapped his hand down on the other side of Sam's ass, causing Sam to jump again.

"That looked good," Sebastian said. "Sam?"

"Well done, Sir. It stung like crazy, but it didn't hurt," Sam said.

"Now rub it out," Seb said.

Kurt lightly rubbed the area, trying to not acknowledge that he was rubbing his friends ass.

"I want you to try it one more time. I want you to aim for his sit spot. Then later, when it stings as he sits, it will be a reminder of what you are trying to teach him," Seb told him, pointing to the area just below Sam's ass.

Taking a deep breath, he did as instructed and smacked Sam sharply right across the area under his butt cheek.

"You're a natural, Kurt. I'm sorry to your pacifist side, but I think you were born to be a Dom. Sam?"

"That stung a lot. But still no actual pain, just tenderness," Sam said, his voice quiet.

"Do you feel like you could do this now?" Seb asked, still rubbing Sam's ass.

"I think so," Kurt said, standing up.

"I know you can. Also, just so you know, this can be arousing for both people. If it is, you must still take the time to comfort and medicate before you give in. Now if you could give Sam and I a couple of minutes?" Sebastian said, already gathering Sam to his chest.

"Of course. And thank you both," Kurt said sincerely. He closed the door quietly and walked back toward the living room. It was hard to take in what had just happened, but he knew it would help. Could he really do it, though? Could he raise his hand to Blaine?

Entering the living room, he saw that Blaine was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry you've been sitting here alone this whole time," Kurt said, going to sit by Blaine.

"I don't mind at all, Sir," Blaine said quietly.

"Did you and Sam talk?"

"Yes, Sir. He is really nice. He likes music, too. His family lives in Kentucky and he has two siblings," Blaine said, a smile on his face.

"Do you have siblings, Blaine?" Kurt asked, realizing he had no idea about Blaine's family.

"No, Sir. And my parents made me leave as soon as I turned eighteen because they didn't want a gay son anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Do you miss them?"

"Not really. I've been too busy trying to stay alive than to think of them, Sir," Blaine said, deadpan.

"Do you mind if I hug you right now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. "I would like that."

Kurt enclosed the other man in his arms, tucking his face in Blaine's hair. He smelled delicious and he had a feeling from what he'd experienced before that he tasted delicious as well.

"So, Kurt," Sebastian said.

Kurt jerked back from Blaine and saw that Seb and Sam had taken their seats again. Sam's lips looked a bit swollen and his eyes were dazed.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Have you decided for sure if you want to be Blaine's Dom. And Blaine, do you want to be Kurt's sub? We have a couple friends who could be your Dom instead," Sebastian said.

"I'm just not sure. I don't want to hurt him or anything. I want to help him heal, but I'm not sure I'm really cut out to be a Dom," Kurt said honestly.

"Blaine?" Seb asked.

"Sir, I would very much like to remain with Mr. Kurt. I don't want any other Dom," Blaine said, his eyes wide and worried. He got off the couch and knelt while gazing desperately at Kurt. "Please, Sir, I know you probably didn't want any of this, but you saved me and you continue to save me every day. Please let me stay with you. You're already such a good Dom. I will be good, I swear. I will listen to you and follow your rules. Please don't send me away, Sir," he said, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Kurt stared into those frantic golden eyes. He would do anything for this man. If he wanted to stay, then Kurt could not refuse him. He'd even work harder at the whole Dom thing, if only he could keep Blaine with him.

"Okay, Blaine. I will be your Dom," Kurt said, his voice sure and strong.

"Oh, Sir," Blaine cried and put his head in Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Thank you, thank you," he said in a muffled tone.

"Congratulations," Seb said with a smile.

Sam clapped a little. "Congrats you guys!"

"Sir, will you claim me?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Sure, I just said I did," Kurt said.

"Kurt, in some D/s cultures, claiming means a sexual act to confirm the new relationship. Like a wedding night. But you could do as little or as much as you want," Seb told him.

Kurt's mind was whirling with everything that happened. But to be near to Blaine sexually? Could he satisfy the man being a virgin himself? Well, he'd come this far, he may as well take it all the way.

"Yes, Blaine, I will claim you," he said, blushing.

Blaine shrieked and hopped into his lap. "Oh, Sir, I will make you so happy! I promise!"

"Blaine, I have a question for you," Seb said. Blaine faced him immediately. "Other than the claiming, what else do you need from Kurt? What would make you happy?"

"I would like to sleep in Sir's bed on a permanent basis, if that would be okay," Blaine said quietly.

"I was already going to offer that. I sleep well with you next to me," Kurt said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Kurt? You need anything?"

"Not really. I want to work on looking toward his future. I'm having him read daily. I'm hoping to get him to a point where he could go to college," he said.

"Sounds good. Okay, well, I think our work is done here," Seb said, standing. Sam immediately stood next to him.

Hugs were passed all around, even to Blaine, who seemed to enjoy the affection. Within minutes, they were alone.

Kurt took the tray into the kitchen and looked at the clock. How could it only be one in the afternoon? It felt so much later. He was hoping it would be bedtime and he could sleep on everything that had happened. Not so lucky.

Blaine appeared in the doorway, looking shy but excited. "Will you be claiming me now, Sir?"

Kurt closed his eyes, telling his body to behave. "I will claim you, yes. But we have some unfinished business regarding your actions yesterday, don't we?"

Blaine's eyes went to the floor. "Yes, Sir."

"Go into my bedroom, please," Kurt instructed.

Blaine walked and Kurt followed, closing the door behind them. He went and sat on the bed.

"Pants down please," he said.

Blaine obeyed, obviously having done this before.

Kurt tried not to look at his sub's body before he lowered himself across Kurt's body. Kurt supported his lower body, as Seb had done with Sam.

"Why are we doing this?" Kurt asked sternly, staring hungrily at Blaine's perfect round ass.

"Because I didn't come to you the first time you called. I deliberately disobeyed you," Blaine said.

"How many spankings should you have for that?"

"Fifteen, Sir."

"Alright. If I hurt you, say …. popsicle and I will stop," Kurt said.

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt raised his hand and tentatively put it on Blaine's ass. He rubbed over the soft, firm flesh. His instincts told him to kiss and lick across this tender flesh, not spank it. Raising his hand in the air, his hand came down with a snap…

. . . . . . .

**Next chapter! I promise. All of it will come down (lol) in the next chapter. Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. And to the anon who spent the entire space telling me how much I suck, thank you for your dedication, that one took some time. And to the other one (or same one) who says my story is "horrible and awfuly poorly written" – you really might want to check your spelling and grammar before insulting someone else's. Sorry, had to get that out. **

**This will be a short chapter for the holiday weekend. Hopefully you will all enjoy it!**

**On to the story…**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse"**:

Blaine appeared in the doorway, looking shy but excited. "Will you be claiming me now, Sir?"

Kurt closed his eyes, telling his body to behave. "I will claim you, yes. But we have some unfinished business regarding your actions yesterday, don't we?"

Blaine's eyes went to the floor. "Yes, Sir."

"Go into my bedroom, please," Kurt instructed.

Blaine walked and Kurt followed, closing the door behind them. He went and sat on the bed.

"Pants down please," he said.

Blaine obeyed, obviously having done this before.

Kurt tried not to look at his sub's body before he lowered himself across Kurt's body. Kurt supported his lower body, as Seb had done with Sam.

"Why are we doing this?" Kurt asked sternly, staring hungrily at Blaine's perfect round ass.

"Because I didn't come to you the first time you called. I deliberately disobeyed you," Blaine said.

"How many spankings should you have for that?"

"Fifteen, Sir."

"Alright. If I hurt you, say …. 'popsicle' and I will stop," Kurt said.

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt raised his hand and tentatively put it on Blaine's ass. He rubbed over the soft, firm flesh. His instincts told him to kiss and lick across this tender flesh, not spank it. Raising his hand in the air, his hand came down with a snap…

. . .

Kurt looked at the pink handprint on Blaine's ass. Confusion consumed him as hot desire spooled through him. Gently, he smoothed his hand across the warmed flesh, his breath becoming shallow. He moved his hand and spanked the other cheek, feeling the same jolt of desire, before rubbing the pink out. Blaine made a sound deep in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in a husky tone, as he massaged Blaine's ass.

"Oh, yes, Sir," Blaine replied, his voice deep and throaty.

Hearing his voice, Kurt's body jumped to attention, his cock throbbing in his pants. He spanked Blaine and rubbed over and over again, over his cheeks and on his sit spot. As he went on, Blaine would moan the most delicious sounds.

At ten spankings, he stopped. "I think ten will do for now. What was this punishment for?" he asked as he lightly rubbed his hand across Blaine's deep pink cheeks.

"Not doing what I was told," came the breathless reply.

"Good, now sit up," he said.

Blaine sat up and maneuvered until he was sitting in Kurt's lap. Kurt gasped as he saw the huge erection Blaine had, bobbing against his stomach. Regardless, he hugged Blaine to him.

"You did good, sweetie. I'm proud of you," he said, running his hands up and down Blaine's back. "My good boy," he whispered.

"Am I yours?" he heard Blaine whisper so quiet he almost missed it.

"I would like you to be," Kurt whispered back, his hand reaching into Blaine's mass of curls and stroking his head. "I would like you to be mine very much."

Blaine sat back so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Then I am yours, Sir, for as long as you'll have me," he said in a firm voice, his eyes wide with emotion.

Kurt gathered him closer, his heart pounding with his feelings for this sweet, broken man. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Blaine whispered back. He moved on Kurt's lap and hissed as his ass hit the rough material of Kurt's jeans.

"Here, Sweetie, move to the bed and lay on your stomach. I'll get some aloe that will take the sting out," Kurt said.

Blaine moved immediately and lay on his stomach, his head turned to watch Kurt with wide eyes filled with longing and desire.

Kurt quickly went into his bathroom and found the aloe he used for sunburns due to the Lidocaine in it which would numb the area. Coming back, he climbed on the bed and squirted some in his hands and massaged the cool gel into Blaine's cheeks. Again, he couldn't help but notice how extremely perfect his ass was, round and firm. Kurt may be a virgin, but he knew he wanted to be buried in that ass, screaming Blaine's name until he exploded from it. His erection, which had calmed during their talk, came back with a vengeance, hard and throbbing in his pants.

"Does that feel better?" he asked, his voice breaking with need.

"Yes, Sir. Oh yes, it feels good," Blaine answered. Kurt could hear the answering need in his voice. It was time to claim this beautiful creature and make him his.

"Turn over," Kurt instructed.

Blaine turned and didn't flinch when his butt came in contact with the bedding.

"Strip," he told him, taking his own shirt off.

Blaine quickly removed his clothes and returned to his position on the bed.

Kurt looked at his body. He'd seen it before in the bath, but this, this glorious body was too much. His shoulders were wide for a man of such small stature. His waist and hips were slim with strong, muscled legs. But it was his abs that kept Kurt's attention. His six pack was well defined, as was the V between his hips. Kurt may be inexperienced, but he'd spent enough time with magazines and porn to know that the V was his weakness. Now, he ran his finger from Blaine's hip to his groin and back up the other side.

"I'm going to claim you now," Kurt said firmly.

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir," Blaine whimpered.

"If I hurt you or you don't like something, your safe word is what?"

"Popsicle, Sir. Please, please kiss me, Sir," he whispered desperately.

"Good boy," Kurt whispered before crawling up Blaine's body and balancing himself on his elbows. He looked into Blaine's lust blown eyes, making sure this was what he really wanted. Blaine lifted his head toward Kurt and he finally gave in, tentatively touching his lips to Blaine's. Dear God, his lips were soft and so very warm. Kurt let his lips move lightly against his, getting to know the taste and texture of Blaine's mouth. Blaine opened his lips against his, offering Kurt access and Kurt took it, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Moaning, their tongues swirled around each other and Kurt explored the depths of Blaine's mouth, his breath hitching.

Kurt left Blaine's mouth to nibble his earlobe, loving the airy, gasping sounds Blaine made.

"Sir, please, may I touch you?" Blaine said in a growl.

"Yes," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear, making him shiver with pleasure.

Without hesitation, Blaine's arms came up to touch his back, stroking all the way to his pants line. One hand came back up and buried itself in Kurt's hair.

Kurt moaned loudly at the contact. He wanted more, he needed more. But this was supposed to be about Blaine, not him. He kissed his way down Blaine's smooth neck, nibbling here and there, though he left no marks.

"Please, Sir, please mark my skin. So everyone can see I am yours," Blaine muttered.

Kurt obeyed and sucked several large bruises up and down Blaine's neck, his throaty moans letting Kurt know he was doing a good job. He left Blaine's delectable throat and continued down onto his chest, flicking his tongue against Blaine's nipples, hearing Blaine quietly gasp and whimper. Kurt blew air onto the nipple he'd just licked and smiled at the small cries that left Blaine's throat. Moving further down his beautiful body, Kurt grabbed Blaine's body and lifted his torso, bowing the man's body to him, licking and sucking his abs and that glorious V at his hips. He moaned and whimpered as he seemed to fill a hunger inside him that he'd never known existed. He devoured the appetizer before him, getting ready for the main feast.

Laying him gently back down, he saw that Blaine was lost, his head tossing back and forth, his eyes rolled up as he panted and whimpered in need.

Kurt finally looked at Blaine's throbbing, wet cock and licked his lips. Gently, he took him into his hand and moved his hand up and down, getting to know the feel of him. Finally, though, he couldn't resist and leaned down to lap up the pre-come that was leaking down the sides of his cock. He moaned at the taste, salty and so delicious he thought he could live on it.

Blaine cried out at the first lick and just kept crying and mewling as Kurt licked and lapped at his cock. Finally Kurt decided it was clean enough and took the throbbing head into his mouth, causing Blaine to keen loudly. He sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around and around it, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth. He took his hand away and grabbed Blaine's hips, bringing them closer and closer as Kurt brought his cock deeper into his mouth, moaning against his flesh. Blaine's cock bumped into the back of Kurt's throat as he took him in as far as he could. His face was buried in Blaine's pubic hair and when he swallowed around him, Blaine screamed full out as he suddenly came deep in Kurt's throat. Kurt was surprised by the fluid shooting down his throat, but swallowed quickly, not letting any escape. He slowly licked up Blaine's cock until the other man cringed with sensitivity. He came off his cock with a pop and moved up to lay next to Blaine.

"You. Are. Mine.," he breathed into Blaine's ear.

"Oh, yes Sir," Blaine gasped. "Thank you, Sir. Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure," Kurt smiled. He'd never done that before and to find that he wasn't half bad at it, was amazing. He just wished the pressure in his own pants could be relieved. Now that he wasn't distracted by Blaine, his erection was painful and straining against his jeans.

Blaine suddenly rose over him. "Sir, please, let me ease you," he said, his face blissed out and content.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, looking at him with wide, blue eyes.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and slid the zipper down. Gold eyes met blue as Kurt helped him pull the jeans off him. When Kurt was lying there naked, Blaine above him like a golden god, there was a moment that passed between them. Like minds realizing mutual attraction and need for the other. Then Blaine was on him, licking and sucking his cock for mere moments before Kurt exploded in his mouth, calling out his name in a wondrous voice.

Finally, they were both lying next to each other, sated and content. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms until Blaine's head was on Kurt's chest, his arms wrapped around him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Kurt couldn't stop the possessive feelings building up in his chest. He really did want this astounding, wonderful, beautiful person in his life and, in this weird lifestyle, to belong to him.

"You are mine, Blaine. Thank you for choosing me. I will take care of you as long as you want me to," he whispered.

"I will always want you to, Sir," Blaine said, looking at him, his golden eyes fathomless.

"Good, because I will always want you," Kurt said, leaning down and kissing him gently.

Blaine rolled over into a ball and Kurt rolled over and surrounded him with his body, enclosing him in his arms. Slowly, Blaine began to relax until he was simply spooned into his Dom's arms. Somehow he knew he was safe. There would be nothing that could hurt him as long as he was in Sir's arms.

. . . . . .

Kurt woke up, the bed shaking lightly. Looking around, disoriented, he realized the movement was coming from Blaine. A light sob came from the smaller man.

"Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked. After last night, he'd expected a rapturous morning, perhaps filled with more of this claiming stuff.

"You've… you've been so kind to me," Blaine said through his sobs. "Nobody has ever been as nice to me as you have. And what you did for me last night – that was the best experience of my life, Sir," he gasped.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad. It was the best for me, too. Didn't you have good experiences with your last Master… at least at the beginning?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine into his arms until his curly head rested on Kurt's bare chest.

Blaine shivered. "No, Sir. It always hurt. Always."

"Did you ever come?" he asked.

"Yes and no. It hurt and most of the time so it was hard to get, um,"

"Hard?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, nuzzling closer to Kurt. "Master would hurt me until it seemed my body had no choice but to come. It was very painful. Nothing like last night. Last night… Sir, I've never done anything like that. It was beautiful."

"I'm glad, Blaine. Maybe we'll have to do that again, some time?" Kurt offered.

"Oh yes, Sir!" Blaine exclaimed quickly.

Kurt laughed and kissed his head. "How about some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Blaine said, nuzzling against him until they got up.

As they left the bedroom, they had matching grins. Tentatively, Blaine put his hand into Kurt's. Kurt took it and squeezed, giving him a wink.

. . . . . . .

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

During the following week, Blaine began to relax more and more. Though he didn't want to talk about much of what he experienced, he did blossom under Kurt's care. His injuries healed and the bandages came off. The two may have been Dom and sub, but they were more like two people quickly and deeply falling in love. Kurt knew he had fallen hard for the curly haired man. He was caring, sweet, and he had the most adorable sense of humor that was slowly coming through. As they were eating or watching TV, he'd murmur a joke and send Kurt into a fit of giggles. He thought maybe Blaine was starting to feel the same as him. Blaine instigated their growing sex life, blow jobs and hand jobs, frottage and more. Kurt agreed to anything he suggested; he trusted Blaine implicitly and though he'd learned his sexual skills in a horrific environment, he and Kurt were able to turn it into something beautiful.

Late in the week, Kurt was preparing lunch for the two of them. He called Blaine in and asked him if he wanted avocado in his salad. A simple question, but the answer was a miracle.

"No, thank you, Kurt," came the soft answer.

Kurt's head popped up from preparing the salad and stared in shock into Blaine's smiling face.

"You called me Kurt," he said, blown away.

"I did," Blaine confirmed, the smile lighting his golden eyes.

"Ah!" Kurt cried and went to Blaine, picking him up and swinging him around the room. "Oh, sweetie, I've waited for this moment it seems like forever. I'm so proud of you, my gorgeous, gorgeous boy," Kurt exclaimed, kissing Blaine's face as he set him back down. "Please keep calling me Kurt. I don't want to be Sir to you. I want to be Kurt."

"Okay, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes glowing from the praise and the kisses. He burrowed his head in Kurt's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. He realized how much this meant to Sir, to Kurt, he corrected himself. He knew Kurt was still his Dom, even if the other man didn't feel it as much. Blaine needed him to be his Dom; he wasn't ready to be without him. But this small thing, a name, he could give this to him after all Kurt had done for him.

Kurt squeezed him again. "Beware, sweets, I might just hug you every time you say my name," Kurt said, looking into his eyes. Tilting their foreheads together he whispered, "I can't wait to hear you scream it."

Blaine leaned to Kurt's ear and licked just the tip of his ear, knowing it drove the other man crazy. "Kuuurrrt," he whispered, ending with a sharp 't' sound.

Kurt moaned and turned Blaine's face so he could slant their mouths together. Instantly their bodies were welded together as they kissed passionately. After their first night and morning together, kisses were freely given and taken; and typically lasted several minutes long.

. . . . . .

After lunch, Kurt and Blaine cleaned up, a well oiled machine after only a week and a half.

"I have an idea of something we can do today," Kurt mentioned casually.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, shaking his head to get the curls out of his eyes.

"I thought we might take a walk around the neighborhood. There are some shops and things we can look at," Kurt said.

Blaine paled. This house had become safe to him and now Kurt wanted him to leave that safety? "I'm not sure," he said softly.

Kurt saw his fear and took him in his arms, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Sweetie, I will never do anything you aren't ready for. There is a mile or so of just houses, so nothing too overwhelming. I'd like you to try it. And just like in the bedroom, if we do something you don't feel comfortable with, we will stop. You just tell me you want to come back here and we will. I think you are ready for this, Blaine. Maybe not dropping you in the middle of downtown New York, but a short walk around the neighborhood, yes. You can do it, my sweet," he said, holding Blaine's chin and looking into his fear-filled eyes.

"I will try for you, Kurt," Blaine replied, trying to swallow down his dread.

They got their coats and shoes on and stepped outside. It was chilly, but not uncomfortably so. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand in his, interlocking their fingers and holding tightly.

"I won't let you go, sweetheart, I promise," Kurt told him, his eyes serious.

"I'm going to try, Sir," Blaine said, his eyes wide.

Kurt would have corrected him, but he knew Blaine was reverting back to what made him most comfortable. He would have to use a mix of sternness and caring during their walk.

They went down the wide steps of Kurt's porch and onto the sidewalk. Kurt directed them to the right to walk through the residential neighborhood. Only a block to the left lay a bevy of shops and diners. The houses around them were like Kurt's medium sized, mostly two stories. It was an area of mostly adults, not many families with children; and those that were had older children.

It was quiet as they walked along, Kurt kept one eye on where they were walking and one eye on Blaine. Any show of true fear or panic and he'd take him back to the house.

"How long has it been since you've been out like this?" he asked the silent man.

"Months, maybe a year or longer. Master sent me to a grocery store once for cigarettes. I don't remember how long ago. I went in and asked the clerk for them and she asked for my ID. I was probably in my early twenties or so at the time, but I looked young. I told her I didn't have ID. She told me she couldn't sell me the cigarettes. I panicked and ended up begging her for them," Blaine said quietly.

"Did she sell them to you?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine whispered and squeezed his hand tighter.

Kurt wanted to cry. He wanted to rail and scream at the fates that had taken this young, intelligent, thoughtful man and placed him in the path of a monster. Blaine didn't go into it, but Kurt knew the cigarette incident had gotten him a brutal beating. Somehow, someday, he would find this monster. He would get his name or some hint as to who he was and he would get even. Someway, somehow, he would avenge the precious man in his care.

The first roadblock came when an older man came toward them walking his dog. Blaine stiffened and Kurt slowed their pace.

"He's not going to hurt you. That's Mr. Larson from down the street. His dog's name is Lacey, she is a good girl, very sweet," Kurt said, figuring that if he shared the details, maybe it would help.

"I haven't seen a dog in person in ages," Blaine said thoughtfully. "She's a golden retriever."

"Yes, she is. And she's going to want to give you kisses if you want to meet her," Kurt replied.

"I'd like to meet her," Blaine said, looking at Kurt hopefully.

"Alright, I'll introduce you," Kurt said with a smile at his adorable expression.

As the man approached, Kurt gave him a smile. "Hello Mr. Larson, how are you?" he asked.

"Mr. Hummel, it's nice to see you. It's been a while. Who do we have here?" the silver-haired older man asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, Mr. Larson," Kurt said.

Mr. Larson nodded at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson."

"Mr. Larson," Blaine said, imitating the nod. "May I say hello to your dog?"

"Of course. I'm so old, I can't give her as much attention as she'd like," Mr. Larson said, letting out Lacey's leash.

Blaine knelt down and said 'hello' to the dog softly, reaching a hand out to stroke her golden coat. Lacey immediately licked at his face, whimpering for attention. Blaine laughed out loud and Kurt's heart contracted. He hadn't heard that sound from Blaine before. It was like angelic music. Blaine buried his head in her golden fur and scratched her ears. When she tried to jump on him, she put him off balance and he fell backward onto the ground. He continued the laugh as she sat on him and licked his face until he was out of breath.

When Mr. Larson had to move on, he offered for Blaine to take her on a walk sometime. Blaine agreed, enthusiastically and they shook on it. The whole exchange was far from what Kurt had expected from the recovering man.

After they moved on, Blaine seemed to have a skip in his step. He talked about Lacey and where they might go and maybe he should find her a ball to play fetch with. The chattering continued on as they walked further down the street. He was so distracted he didn't cringe when they passed a couple or when a large man jogged down the other side of the street.

"Wait a minute," Blaine said, coming to a stop, yanking Kurt's hand.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You introduced me to Mr. Larson as your boyfriend," Blaine said, staring at Kurt with wonder.

"I did," Kurt confirmed.

"Do you really think of me like that?" he asked a bit more quiet.

"Well, I care about you quite a lot. I'm attracted to you physically, we share a sexual relationship. And you're living with me. All of that points to boyfriend, doesn't it?" Kurt said with a smile.

"But you're my Dom," Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine, I don't feel like a Dom. I have taken on some of the aspects of one, but I really feel like a boyfriend," Kurt said. "Could you come to see me as a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I've been in the world of Doms and subs for so long. I was taught that subs were things, something to be owned, bossed around, and beaten. Boyfriends are equals with their own thoughts and opinions and the right to say no."

"You were taught wrong, Blaine. And in my house, as my sub or my boyfriend, you are allowed to have your own thoughts, opinions, and the right to say no. You have the right to stay or leave as you decide," Kurt said.

Blaine blinked quickly, holding back tears. "How did I get so lucky to have you be the one to find me that night. When I think of who else might have… Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Kurt said, bringing them to a stop so he could look at him fully.

Blaine sniffed, tears escaping his eyes. "Will I ever be a normal person? Will I ever be a person who wakes up without nightmares and can live the life he wants to live? Someone who doesn't have to do what someone else says? Someone who doesn't need someone to take care of them? Please, Sir, I just want to be normal," Blaine said, coming into Kurt's arms, sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart, you will be normal, I promise you. No matter what it takes, one day you will be a normal man," Kurt said, sympathetic tears escaping his eyes. He held Blaine and rocked him back and forth until his tears subsided. "Should we call it a day and head back home? We can watch Project Runway. You like that show, don't you?"

"You don't mind?" Blaine looked up at him, his golden eyes glistening in the muted sunlight.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You've done beautifully," Kurt said. "You met Mr. Larson and we can see about taking Lacey for a walk. And look, we're almost a mile from home. That's good exercise. Come on," he said, putting his arm around Blaine's waist. "Let's go home."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my first boyfriend."

"You're my first boyfriend, too, Blaine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

. . . . . . .

A week and some days later, Kurt called to Blaine and sat down in the kitchen. Blaine came in and joined him, curious.

"So, since you've completely moved into my room, I had an idea. I have my study upstairs, a place where I can get work done and do things I enjoy. I'd like you to have that, too. I want to turn the guest bedroom you stayed in, into Blaine's Room, full of things you love, a place you can go to when you want to relax or get something done. How does that sound?"

Blaine's eyes were wide. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Don't you realize by now, Blaine, that I would do anything for you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, blushing prettily. "Thank you, Sir, that sounds lovely."

"Excellent. That means we are going shopping. Are you ready for that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. We've been walking past the shops for days now and I think I'm pretty comfortable with it," Blaine said. "I'm excited and nervous."

"That's understandable. We'll keep it to one or two shops just to keep the stress level down. Now, you know that with large things, people will be delivering them into the house. Will you be okay with that?"

"I don't know. If I get scared can I go to our room until they are gone?" Blaine asked, his face pale.

"Of course. You do whatever makes you feel safe. I'll be proud of you either way. Because I'm always proud of you," Kurt smiled. "We'll go later today or tomorrow. Did you finish your homework?"

Kurt had started teaching Blaine, digging out his old college books and giving Blaine lessons. He was determined that his boyfriend be able to attend college. He was so smart and Kurt knew he would do really well in college. For now, Kurt was working on getting him up to college level learning, and getting him used to being around a lot of people.

"I was just finishing up when you called me. I am having some trouble with derivatives if you have time to help me later," Blaine said, his brow furrowed. He hated not understanding something. It would drive him crazy until he finally gave in and asked for help.

"We'll work on that tonight. I'm glad you finally asked for help. I could hear you stomping around and grumbling at your calculus book," Kurt said with a smile.

"It wasn't cooperating with me. I went over and over the instructions for the assignment and I just don't get it. It's pissing me off," he muttered.

"Wow, Blaine, language. I'm happy to hear it," Kurt grinned.

"You know how strange you are, Sir? You must be the only person in the world encouraging me to curse. Everyone else would be offended and you practically cheer," Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "I don't give a shit about what they think. I like to curse."

"No shit," Kurt replied, winking. His wink disappeared and after a moment his face got serious. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Blaine asked, seeing the change in Kurt's expression made him suddenly anxious.

"Grab the list off the fridge, would you?" Kurt said, nodding at the stainless steel fridge in the corner.

Blaine paled and stood to retrieve the list of rules that he still followed. Some new ones had been added; 'Do homework in timely manner', 'Ask for help before becoming angry'. He hadn't been punished but a handful of times and those had been standing in the corner. One punishment had been to do one hundred sit-ups. That one had led to Kurt dragging him into the bedroom and licking every inch of his six-pack before sucking his cock until he screamed.

"Read the amended rule number three please," Kurt instructed quietly.

"You are an equal in this house. You will no longer call me Sir. My name is Kurt," Blaine read out loud.

"So if that is a rule, that you agreed to, why have you been calling me Sir today?" Kurt asked. He was half worried that the stress of the homework was getting to him. As much as he was pushing Blaine to be the person he wanted to be, he was still careful and almost paranoid about pushing him too far. He didn't want to push him past that invisible line that would force him back to the scared, shivering man he was when they'd met.

Blaine colored as he realized Kurt was right. "I'm not sure. May I think for a minute?" He didn't want Kurt to think he was ignoring him.

"Please do," Kurt replied.

Blaine sat there, searching his mind. He had been calling Kurt 'Sir'. Could it be stress? That damn Calculus homework. But, no, he'd done it even before he'd started his homework. He'd been twitchy the past few days to tell the truth, his body unsettled, like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. Then it came to him. He was in withdrawal of sorts.

"I think I know what is going on," he said softly.

Kurt's expression conveyed his concern. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I think I need to be spanked. It explains why I've been off the past couple days." Blaine paused when he saw the mild shock on Kurt's face. "You've got to understand. I was spanked many times per day for years. When I would disobey or screw up or do anything wrong, I got spanked. My body got used to it. I think calling you 'Sir' was my subconscious way of getting myself in trouble."

"I, uh, I guess that makes a bit of sense. Would you mind if I called Sebastian and talked to him about it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. He's very knowledgeable. I miss Sam. He hasn't come over for coffee in a while," Blaine said. He and Sam had become good friends, just as Kurt had hoped.

"Go ahead and work on the rest of your homework and I'll talk to Seb," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and left the room. Kurt located Seb's number and hit Send on his phone.

"Hey lady pants, what's up?" Sebastian said.

"I have a bit of a situation with Blaine and I need your advice," Kurt said.

Seb became serious. He always did when it came to Blaine. He had been a key member of Blaine's healing and had mentored Kurt as much as he helped Blaine. "What is it?"

"He's been kind of off for a couple days, just twitchy as he called it, like he didn't belong in his own skin. He started calling me Sir again after almost a week of calling me Kurt. I called him on it and after some thought, he said he thinks he needs a spanking. He said it was like a withdrawal after being spanked so much in his life. What do you think?"

"Hmm. It sounds logical, I suppose. A good spanking might ease that, might put everything to right, clear his head. Spanking is used to punish, yes, but also to get someone's attention, in a sense, to clear their mind. Are you averse to spanking him?" Sebastian asked.

"If it will help him, of course I'll do it," Kurt said. "I'm not excited about it. I've been proud of the fact that he hasn't had to be spanked after that first time."

"If he's asking for it, then it's a good thing. He is recognizing the needs in his body. That can help with his healing. Instead of bursting out in anger or sobbing his heart out, he can have a spanking and it will take that built up feeling away. You might want to think about making the spanking a bit harder than you normally would, it'll help, " Seb said. "I know Sam has asked for a spanking a couple of times. One time he said it was either he got a spanking or he'd put his fist through a wall. Afterward, he was calm and peaceful. Try it and give me a call and let me know what happened. Sam and I can come over if need be."

"Alright. Thank you, Seb. I'm so grateful for your help. Love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too, Betty White. Tell Blaine I said 'hello'. Bye!" Seb said and hung up.

Kurt smiled and hung up. Sighing heavily, he thought about the situation. He understood what everyone was saying. He just hated physical violence in any form. Including spanking. But if it was something that Blaine needed, of course he would do it. He loved him. You do anything you can to help the one you love.

He'd realized he loved Blaine when he saw him play with the golden retriever, Lacey; whom he'd had several 'play dates' with since. Seeing the undeniable joy in his face and hearing that beautiful laughter, he knew he was in love. He never brought it up to Blaine. It was another way he didn't want to push Blaine. He didn't want to scare him off or pressure him into some confession he didn't mean. Now, he was being pressured into spanking the man he loved.

He left the room and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Putting his head in his hands, he prepared himself, trying to get ready to do this. He rubbed his temples thinking he may need a drink after this. Not only was he to spank his boyfriend, also known as the man he loved, but it was suggested that he spank harder than he was originally taught.

"Fuck," Kurt mumbled. "Blaine! Could you come to the bedroom please?"

Blaine came quickly, standing before him. "Yes, Kurt?"

"You broke rule three. What should the punishment for that be?" Kurt asked in monotone.

"A spanking," Blaine replied quickly.

"Please pull your pants down," Kurt instructed.

Blaine did so and lay himself across Kurt's lap, his face in the comforter, Kurt supporting his lower half.

"I am going to spank you ten times and you will count out loud. Do you understand?" Kurt said sternly.

"Yes," Blaine replied.

"What is the safe word?"

"Popsicle."

"If you miss a number, we will start over," Kurt said.

He let his hand come down harder than he ever had before. It left an immediate red mark on his round butt cheek.

"One," Blaine squeaked.

Kurt lightly rubbed at the mark before raising his hand over the other cheek and smacking him.

"Two," Blaine said and Kurt heard something in his tone, but he couldn't figure out what Blaine was feeling.

Rubbing his butt, he raised his hand and hit his sit spot, then the other side, and back up onto his cheeks, Blaine counting each one. Kurt finally figured out that Blaine was sounding relieved. Something in him was being let out.

He gave him an extra sharp swat on the top of his butt cheek before smoothing his hand over the hot, red flesh.

"Eight," Blaine breathed harshly, almost a moan.

Kurt aimed for directly on his ass crack and this time when Blaine said 'nine', he did moan. Kurt went for the same spot, only lower. If Blaine's legs were spread, he would have hit his balls.

"Ten!" Blaine cried out. "Kurt, please!"

"What, baby? What do you need?"

"I need to come, please, Kurt, please," he begged, sounding like he was in tears.

"Crawl on the bed and lay on your back," Kurt commanded.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and got on the bed, easing his pants off the rest of the way. Kurt turned around to face him, crawling on the bed. Immediately, he dove on Blaine's hard cock and deep throated him causing Blaine to scream out.

"Oh god, yes! Kurt, oh god…," Blaine cried.

Kurt raised up for a moment to demand. "Fuck my throat, now!"

Blaine growled and drove his cock up into Kurt's waiting mouth. He thrashed around, thrusting in and out of Kurt's mouth, pounding against the back of his throat.

"Shit, I'm going to come, Kurt!" he warned, still plunging into Kurt's mouth.

Suddenly, he froze and then let out a massive scream, come shooting down Kurt's throat almost violently, Kurt swallowing as quick as he could.

Finally, he collapsed on the bed, his cock softening as it left Kurt's swollen, spit shiny lips.

Kurt moved to lay next to him, drawing him into his arms. "You're still my good boy," he whispered.

Blaine took a shuddering breath and Kurt looked over to see him wiping tears away.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, actually, I feel wonderful. These are tears of relief. I feel like something broke inside me. Thank you so much. I know a blow job isn't the typical aftermath of a punishment, but… I just had to. I hope you aren't angry," Blaine said sincerely, staring at Kurt.

"I told you that you're my good boy, didn't I?" Kurt whispered, kissing his cheek. "This relationship we have isn't all rules and punishments. I want you to be able to live a normal life. Everything I do is aimed at getting you to that point. If it takes a spanking and a blow job, then I am pleased to do so," he said with a smile. "Did I hurt you? Seb suggested harsher spanks, but I didn't want to _really_ hurt you."

"It was exactly what I needed. I can still feel the burn on my ass, but I love it. I feel alive now. I don't feel all blocked up anymore. Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said, rising up to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. He rose to his knees, looking down on Kurt, hunger in his eyes. "Now I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?" Kurt asked, thinking of sandwiches or soup.

"You," he said and went for Kurt's pants…

. . . . . . . .

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it makes sense. Insomnia struck again and I started this around 4am. I even dosed off a couple times while I was typing. It's funny actually. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRIGGER WARNING: Severe abuse, non-con, (all told in memories)**

. . . . . . . .

"No! Please no! Please, Master, don't make me; it hurts, oh god, it hurts!"

Kurt awoke and turned to Blaine. "Sweetie, it's Kurt, wake up, sweetheart. Come on, wake up, you're okay, you're home with me, shh, shh, it's okay," Kurt crooned. But Blaine continued to thrash in his sleep, his face contorted with some horrible memory. Kurt shook his shoulder and tried speaking more firmly. "Blaine! Wake up now. I want you to wake up and look at me, right now!"

Blaine's eyes opened and in the dim light of dawn, Kurt could see the terror in his eyes.

"Sir?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, sweetie, you're okay. You're safe now," Kurt said softly. "I've got you."

"Oh god, Sir, it was awful," Blaine said, his voice breaking and sobs building up in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer.

"No, thank you," Blaine whispered. "Can you hold me, please, Sir?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Come here," Kurt murmured and held his arms out to Blaine who quickly crawled over and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. His arm wrapped tightly around his chest and his legs intertwined with Kurt's.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Sir," Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't bother to call him on the whole 'Sir' thing. It was like Blaine reverted back to what made him feel most safe and comfortable. "Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. You are more important than anything else. You're safety is more important. You know you're safe here, right?"

"Yes, Sir," he said quietly.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Kurt asked, catching the tiny hesitation in his voice.

"Of course, Sir."

This time Kurt heard the blatant lie in his voice. "Please don't lie to me, Blaine. Part of our relationship is that we remain honest with each other. How can I trust you if you can't tell me the truth? If you don't feel safe, I need to know. There are things I can do like adding a security alarm, hiring people to watch the house, things like that. I will do anything to keep you safe, Blaine. I love… having you here," Kurt said, hoping Blaine didn't catch the slip. He knew how he felt about the younger man, but he didn't know if Blaine could handle that kind of emotional burden yet.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't be mad at me," Blaine said, his body shivering.

"I'm not mad at you. There are no punishments tonight, just the truth," Kurt said. "How can I make you feel safer?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Three years ago," Blaine started, his voice squeaking and breaking. He coughed and started again. "Three years ago, I ran away from the Master. He had made me blow nine of his friends and if that wasn't bad enough, I was made to swallow. When I vomited on the last man, it was awful. Nine times of swallowing come and now it all came back up. If I hadn't been so terrified, I could have laughed. It was the Master's boss and I puked all over his cock, his expensive suit, shoes, the carpet, everything. Master freaked out and backhanded me across the room. He's a big man. One of the serving girls was called in to clean the boss up which gave Master time to deal with me. I won't tell you how I was made to clean the vomit off the floor, but Master took me into his room and beat me. He hit me and hit me, took his belt to me, threw burning matches at me, all sorts of things."

Kurt listened, tears streaking down his face. He thanked anything that may be out there that he'd found Blaine. There was no way he would ever be hurt like that again. It was hard to keep silent, but if Blaine was finally opening up, there was no way he was going to interrupt him.

"When his boss was finally cleaned up, Master was called back out. He left me there, knowing I couldn't go anywhere. I had enough, though. I was through with being a thing and I wanted out, whether it was escape or death, I didn't care anymore. I waited until Master was back with his company – they were playing poker, even though Master's boss left – and I went to the window. It was locked, but I looked out and saw that it was a two story drop to the ground. Master had a house, you see, so at least there was grass that might break my fall, though at that point, I don't think it mattered much. I found a screw driver and worked at the lock. It hurt so bad, but all I could concentrate on was the desire to get out of there. Finally the lock gave and the window opened. I kept sneaking back and forth between the window and the door so I could hear if anyone was coming. But Master was used to me being unconscious for some time after he beat me, so I was safe for the time. It was cold outside so I took an old sweatshirt that Master had and slipped it on. I had no shoes and only small shorts. Master liked me to look like the whore I was when he had company come over," Blaine said bitterly.

Kurt bit his lip until he tasted blood. He wanted to reassure Blaine that he was a victim and not a whore, but it would have to wait until the end of the story.

"I climbed out of the window and lowered myself down as far as I could and let go. I know it was only two stories, but part of me hoped the fall would kill me. Instead, I sprained an ankle and snapped my wrist. But I was free, I was out. I limped my way through several of the back yards in the neighborhood until I reached a side street. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, but as long as it was away from Master, I didn't care. I walked and walked, keeping in as straight a line as I could so I wouldn't accidentally walk in a circle and end up back there. I was in so much pain and I wanted to stop, but I didn't know where or how. I had no money, no phone, no way of calling anyone – not that I had anyone to call. At one point, I sat down on a bench at a bus stop, just to rest. I don't know if I sat there for ten minutes or two hours, but a bus pulling up woke me and I started walking again. My ankle had grown very stiff after resting, so I was even slower. I kept having to take breaks to rest. Between my wrist and ankle and the other wounds from the beating, I was a mess.

"A car pulled up and offered me a ride. I agreed, figuring they could at least get me further away from Master. I was an idiot. Once I was in the car, I realized I recognized one of the men from the poker game. He laughed and thanked me for making it so much easier. Once one of the servants realized I was gone and told the Master, who then turned the poker game into a hunting game. First person to find me won ten thousand dollars. I was found. Master beat me for hours and hours until I was sure I was dead. But not so lucky, I suppose. He had one of the servants, a kind woman, stitch me back up and set my wrist. I had so many bruises I didn't look like a human anymore. I'd learned my lesson on escaping," Blaine said in a whisper. He seemed to collapse on Kurt, exhausted from telling his story. "I asked her," he said in a whisper. "I asked the nice woman what she was doing there. Her husband owed the Master money and he was holding her hostage until the man paid it off. She said she was glad the Master was gay, otherwise, she'd probably be in my position," he said, remaining quiet after that.

Kurt pulled him even tighter into his side, maneuvering until both his arms were wrapped around Blaine, holding his thin body to him. He began humming, hoping it would calm Blaine enough to get him back to sleep.

"Please sing," he requested, his voice barely a strong breath.

Kurt thought quickly and began to sing.

_Don't you worry there my honey_

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean_

_Oh Let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Well you might be a bit confused_

_And you might be a little bit bruised_

_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_

_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

"I like that song," Blaine said when Kurt finished.

"Me too. It's a silly song but it makes me smile," Kurt said softly.

"It made me smile," Blaine told him.

Kurt's breathe caught in his chest. Thank you, he thought. "I'm glad."

"Can we sing it again?" Blaine asked, sounding like he knew he'd be turned down.

"I'd like that," Kurt said and started the opening line.

And so they sang. After that, they sang another song and another until it was a reasonable enough time to get up and start their day. They didn't bring up Blaine's story or his nightmare, but it didn't mean that Kurt forgot.

. . . . . . . .

"Holy cow," Blaine muttered, looking around himself with wide eyes.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Kurt said, smiling as he saw the awe in Blaine's expression. Walking into an Ikea warehouse could do that to you.

"How do you find your way around a place like this?" Blaine said, squeezing himself closer to Kurt's side.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "They have maps. Otherwise, one may get lost and never get found again."

Blaine's eyes grew wider as he looked at Kurt. Then he scoffed. "Nice try, Kurt," he said, giving him a sideways glance as if to make sure he wasn't going to get in trouble.

Kurt grinned at him. "Had to try."

They followed the map to the office area first to pick up a desk for Blaine. He found a desk with a shelving unit attached to one end. Kurt thought it would be helpful once he started college to have the shelving unit. He didn't mention it to Blaine though. One step at a time. Quickly finding a chair, they went to rugs next to pick something out. He'd asked Blaine if he had decided on a color for the room and he'd picked out a deep green and they'd agreed on adding thin lighter green stripes every few inches. Kurt encouraged him to go for lighter furnishings and accessories so it wouldn't seem like a mausoleum. Blaine asked him deadpan if a mausoleum effect was what he wanted. Kurt backpedaled until Blaine started laughing. Kurt reveled in the sound of the throaty laughter and then tickled him in the sides as payback.

Blaine picked out a square pale white rug with a black off kilter spiral in the center, under Kurt's careful eye. They moved on to couches and found a beautiful love seat and arm chair that would fit in the room along with a low credenza to hold Blaine's new flat screen TV. A lighting fixture, and some other small accessories would finish the room.

When Blaine realized they would be putting together the desk and credenza, he paled. Kurt laughed. "We'll have to ask Seb and Sam if they want to come over and have a building party. It'll be fun, trust me."

The next spot was an electronics store for the TV and a new laptop. Kurt spared no expense and had to keep reminding Blaine that he was not beholden to him for whatever he spent.

Kissing him softly, he smiled into Blaine's troubled hazel eyes. "I have never spent my money so wisely. I care about you, Blaine. Very much so. I want you to have the best of everything. Please let me do this for you," Kurt said, rubbing his finger down Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Kurt gasped at the hunger he saw in his eyes.

"I'll just have to show you how grateful I am," Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's finger and kissing the tip.

Kurt, though his body responded to the look, felt like his heart splintered. He spoke a few words to the clerk who was helping him then he took Blaine's hand and led him out of the store and walked toward the car. He opened it and they both got in.

"Blaine look at me," he instructed.

Blaine gazed at him, smiling warmly.

"Do you understand that I don't want your body in exchange for the things I may buy you or things I may do for you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's smile faltered. "Of course," he said.

"Do you really? I need you to understand this. I expect nothing from you, Blaine," Kurt pushed. "I do the things I do simply because I care."

"I can show my appreciation through my body because that is all I have to give," Blaine said haltingly.

"But do you feel like you have to?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine stared at him, his gold eyes bewildered. "It seems like the right thing to do," he whispered.

"What do you think would happen if you didn't do it?" Kurt tried to keep tears from escaping his eyes.

"I don't know. I… Maybe you would start to resent me. I don't work, I don't do anything. How could I deserve anything from you?" Blaine asked, his expression faltering.

"Because I care about you," Kurt said, trying his hardest to get the thought across. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but he couldn't put that on him. Not yet. Not until he was ready. "Someday you'll be able to help someone. Would you put a cost on your kindness?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. Then a light seemed to come on in his eyes. "Alright. I get it. Thank you for everything you've done for me today, Kurt," he said, looking down at his hands.

Kurt put his finger under Blaine's chin. "Hey," he said and waited until Blaine met his gaze. "I am having fun shopping. And we aren't done yet. Come on," he said and they got out of the car.

Blaine linked their hands and gave Kurt a shy smile as they headed back into the store.

. . . . . . .

After they got home, they cleared the spare room out and set out canvas sheets on the floor to paint. Kurt showed Blaine how to lay out the tape to create the stripes. They turned on the stereo and began painting. They got it done in a surprising amount of time; only once did they stop and that was to splatter the other with paint. When they were done, Kurt insisted they needed a shower to get the paint off. That led to other frivolities which made them almost miss the Ikea delivery men. As it was, they met them at the door, laughing and wrapped in robes. Luckily, the delivery guys were as open-minded as the rest of New York and just smiled and brought in the large packages.

Sebastian and Sam were going to come over the next day to help them put things together, so Blaine and Kurt spent the afternoon getting the computer set up. As Blaine made his way around the internet for the first time in years, Kurt came up behind him and laid a gift-wrapped box in front of him.

"What's this?" Blaine asked, turning around, a look of awe on his face.

"A gift for you," Kurt said simply.

Blaine looked at him and then down at the brightly colored box. "A gift?" he choked out, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Sweetie, what is it? I thought you would like it," Kurt said, bewildered.

"I, uh, I've never had a gift before," Blaine explained through his tears.

"Wh- what about your parents?" Kurt got out, not having realized this would be such an emotional thing.

"My parents just got me things, they never actually wrapped them up," Blaine muttered.

"Well, then this is an extra special gift," Kurt said with a gentle smile.

Blaine looked at the box again and then up at him.

"Go ahead," Kurt encouraged.

Suddenly Blaine's face lit up like the morning sun. He ripped at the wrapping, throwing it side to side, a small giggle escaping him.

"Kurt!" he cried, leaping up into Kurt's arms.

Kurt hugged him close, kissing his neck. "Do you like it?"

Blaine let him go. "My own iPod, are you kidding?"

"There is one other gift. It's in the kitchen. You'll have to go in there to open it," Kurt said, glad Blaine hadn't heard the delivery man come to the back door.

Looking at him, excitement shimmering in his golden eyes, Blaine shot into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he saw the large box on the floor.

"It's huge," he murmured.

"Go ahead, open it," Kurt said, holding down his own excitement.

Blaine saw it had a large lid, so he pulled that off and shrieked with joy. Small amber eyes met his own as he pulled the golden retriever puppy out of the box.

Kurt grinned, laughing as the puppy automatically started licking his new owner.

. . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

**CONTEST: Name Blaine's puppy! Suggest a name in a review, if you win, I'll give you a shout-out in the Author's Note! Review anyway, if you liked the chapter… :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Congratulations to guest: Toiletpaper for naming the puppy! I put all the names to a vote in my house and it was very close. Honorable mention to Patty the Purple Platypus for coming in a close second!**

. . . . . . . .

Blaine giggled as the puppy wriggled in his arms and licked at his face.

Kurt stood there, a grin of joy on his face. He hadn't seen Blaine this happy since they'd met and he could only hope he would see more of it.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Blaine asked, standing with the golden ball of fur against his chest.

"He's a boy," Kurt said, remembering what the rescue shelter had told him.

"Does he have a name? He needs a name, don't you," Blaine said, nuzzling the pup.

"Well, that's for you to decide. He had just been dropped off at the rescue shelter earlier today. His first family lost their house and job and needed to move. They didn't have the space for this little guy. He's four months old; already potty trained and leash trained. All he needs now is a name," Kurt replied with a grin. The puppy had a name from his former family, Ziggy, but Kurt wanted Blaine to have the choice. It was part of the joy of claiming a pet as your own.

Blaine put the puppy down and laughed as he pounced around the kitchen, his little paws slipping on the tile floor. "He reminds me of these kids books I used to read about a golden retriever. I loved them and asked my parents for a puppy, but they didn't want to deal with anything that could be messy. Hmm," he mused. He crouched down and the puppy immediately ran to him, his little tail wagging so hard his rump wagged with it. "Those stories were my favorite and he looks just like the little puppy that the stories were about. So, little one, I hereby name you… Biscuit!" Blaine said, a proud, loving expression on his face.

"Biscuit, that is a cute name," Kurt said. "Well chosen, Blaine," he said, enjoying the pleased look Blaine gave him.

"Did you ever read any of the books?" Blaine asked, taking a towel and playing tug of war with Biscuit.

"No, I was more into fairy tales and princess books. I guess I was out even then," Kurt smiled.

"That's okay. Now we have a real Biscuit to love and snuggle," Blaine said, talking directly to the puppy. "But, we don't have any puppy supplies," he suddenly said, looking up at Kurt, who held up his hand.

"We have some food for him and first thing tomorrow we'll go shopping for all his puppy needs," Kurt said. "Another benefit of getting him from another family is that he's used to being outside on his own. When the family was at school and work, he hung out in the backyard. He can do that here since the backyard has a privacy fence. Maybe we can even get a dog house."

Blaine looked at Biscuit, an adorably happy look on his face. "Would you like a doggy house, my love? How about a leash so we can take you on walks," he said, then gasped. "Biscuit can be friends with Lacey!" he exclaimed, looking up at Kurt.

"He absolutely can. I'm sure Mr. Larson and Lacey would like that," Kurt said.

"Where will Biscuit sleep when he is inside?" Blaine asked, stroking the shiny golden fur of the puppy who was settled happily at his side.

"Where do you think he should sleep?" Kurt returned, wanting Blaine to make his desires known. He could tell Blaine already had an idea and he just needed to get it out.

"I, um, well, I wouldn't mind if he slept in our room, maybe next to the bed or maybe on the bed," Blaine said quietly.

"That's a good idea," Kurt replied. "I think as long as he can settle in one spot and sleep, it's fine. If he disrupts our sleep constantly, we may have to rethink it."

"Okay, I agree," Blaine said, a quiet joy radiating from him.

Kurt gracefully sank to the floor and called Biscuit to him. At first the puppy paused, looking at his new master, then scrambled to Kurt, licking his face in wild abandon.

. . .

That night as Kurt curled his body around Blaine's, he felt the soft fur of Biscuit spooned next to Blaine. It was almost like they were a family and Kurt fell asleep with a smile.

. . . . . . . .

The next day, Kurt took Blaine to the pet store and spent way too much money on everything a puppy could ever want or need. Kurt enjoyed seeing the nurturing side of Blaine come out. He was hesitant at first to pick out items, but soon enough he was putting things in the cart without trying to convince Kurt on why they needed them. It was a proud moment for Kurt and that was why he didn't mind spending the money he did. Blaine was worth it.

. . .

Over the next weeks, Blaine grew more confident. He began taking Biscuit for walks by himself and even introduced Biscuit and Lacey on his own. Lacey took to Biscuit, patiently putting up with the pup jumping up and nipping at her tail. They had a 'play date' at their house and Lacey chased Biscuit around the back yard and then Biscuit did the chasing. After an hour, they both curled up together and took a nap. Blaine took nearly a hundred pictures that day.

Kurt was teaching him about technology with cameras, phones, his iPod, and such. After he felt Blaine had a good handle on how to use a touch-screen phone, he surprised him with one. Kurt couldn't stand Blaine going on walks with Biscuit without some way to get in touch with him. Now he felt more confident. Blaine quickly grew tired of Kurt checking up on him and told him so. Kurt, surprised, gave in and let Blaine blossom on his own.

One month later, Kurt returned to work. He'd been offered the main role in a new play that a well-known producer was putting together. His first day of rehearsal was nerve-wracking as he worried about Blaine being by himself. The security system had been updated and motion sensor lights had been installed. Blaine had been nervous too, and texted him every half hour just to let Kurt know he was okay. When Kurt arrived home that night, he'd taken Blaine in his arms and hugged him tightly. After that it got easier. Blaine would spend his nights studying his college books and exploring the internet. Several times, he went to work with Kurt and learned about the theater world. He loved to watch Kurt perform, it was his favorite thing to do and would be there every night if Kurt let him.

Four months after Blaine came to live with him, he agreed to go into therapy. Kurt had been trying to talk him into doing so for a long time and was relieved. He'd already researched and asked his friends about therapists. He found one, a Dr. Quinn Fabray, who had handled adult abuse cases with great success. He took Blaine to his appointments; the first one he spent pacing back and forth, hoping that Blaine was able to connect with this woman. Blaine came out with a small smile and Kurt did a mental dance of joy. During their time together, she was able to help him come to terms with the fact that he wasn't stuck being a submissive; that he was forced into it, not given a choice. He'd finally stopped calling Kurt Sir for good. He became more outspoken on topics and discussions they had, no longer afraid that he was going to be hurt.

For the most part, though, Blaine kept his experiences at therapy to himself, which Kurt was respectful of. One night though, Kurt got a shock. Biscuit was on his dog bed on Blaine's side of the room. As the dog had grown, they discovered he became a bed hog, so he spent most nights on his plush dog bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, smoothing his fingers up and down Kurt's arm that was wrapped over him.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, tired. He'd been doing four shows a week and he was exhausted.

"I was talking to Quinn today, well, of course I was, I was at therapy," he muttered.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt replied, a little more awake. Blaine sounded nervous.

"Well, I asked Quinn about how I was doing, you know. She said I was progressing faster than most people would who had been through what I have," Blaine said.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Kurt said, nuzzling a kiss on Blaine's neck.

"I asked her if I was ready for some things and she said no on some and yes on others," Blaine continued. "Like she said I am ready to get my driver's license, but I'm not quite ready for a job yet."

"That's exciting! I'll stop off and get you a driver's manual so you can start studying," Kurt said, proud of his boyfriend.

"There was one thing she said I was ready for and I agree that I'm ready, so I needed to talk to you about it," Blaine said, his tone more reserved.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kurt sat up and leaned over him.

"I'm ready to be more intimate," Blaine finally said.

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "In what way?"

"I'm ready to have sex with you," Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt sat there, his eyes and mouth wide. "Um, wow, okay," he said slowly.

"I've wanted to for months now, but I know you didn't want to push me into something I wasn't ready for. Well, I am now," he said, turning over to face Kurt. "I want to make love with you."

Kurt didn't reply right away. How could he answer that? They'd kept their sex life restricted to hand jobs and blow jobs. Kurt hadn't had the guts to admit he was a virgin; now he had to.

"Kurt? Is, is it me? Do you not want me?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't answer, fear in his voice.

"No, of course I want you, Blaine. I've always wanted you," Kurt said, laying back on his pillow.

Blaine leaned over him. "What's wrong then, honey?"

Kurt closed his eyes with a sigh. "Blaine, I, uh, I'm a virgin."

Blaine stared at him. "What?"

"I've never had sex. What you and I do is the most I've ever done," Kurt admitted, red-faced. "I haven't pushed you because of you and because I didn't want to push me."

"Oh, Kurt, I had no idea," Blaine said, giving him a light hug. "Are you interested in having sex?"

"Very much, as long as it's with you. I'm just scared and I couldn't ask it of you," Kurt said.

"I'm ready now. Are you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's body instantly responded. "Okay," he whispered.

"Do you want to top or bottom?"

"Um, for this first time, I think I'd like to bottom. Is that okay?" Kurt asked, already breathing hard.

"Of course. I haven't topped as much, but I do enjoy it," Blaine said, leaning down toward him. "Just relax, Kurt. I can take control for once. Just relax and feel." He was determined that Kurt would have the first time that he didn't have.

Leaning down, he kissed Kurt's lips lightly, so delicately, it was a ghost of a touch. Kurt loved those kind of kisses and he breathed deeply. Blaine left his lips after several more kisses and made his way down to Kurt's neck. This was Kurt's major erogenous zone. A minute of kissing, licking and nipping at Kurt's neck and the man was whimpering under Blaine.

Blaine pulled away. "Sit up," he whispered.

Kurt obeyed and Blaine pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Blaine had him lay down and drew his sleep pants and boxers down his legs and onto the floor. Moments later, Blaine, too, was naked and he laid down fully on Kurt, their nude bodies lining up. They were both breathing heavily and began kissing, their tongues tangling around one another's. Blaine made his way down Kurt's body again, kissing and licking. He enjoyed playing with Kurt's nipples and spent time making them darken and pucker. Drawing further down, he licked along Kurt's abs which were more evident because he was performing nightly.

Kurt whimpered loudly, lifting his hips, needing Blaine's mouth on him to ease the ache in his hardened cock.

Blaine took pity on him and took him in his hand and licked at his slit, cleaning all the come from his tip. He reached over to Kurt's bedside table and took out the lube that they used for hand jobs. He got his fingers nice and slippery. Leaning down, he took Kurt in his mouth and reached down to his hole at the same time, rubbing it and get it nice and lubed up.

Kurt moaned loudly, the sensation of having his ass played with at the same time as having his cock sucked was overwhelming. Caught up in what Blaine was doing, he didn't realize it at first when Blaine slipped a single finger inside him.

Kurt froze, his muscles clenching down on the finger.

Blaine stretched back up to Kurt's lips, kissing him deeply. "Easy. Relax, baby. Just relax and feel it. It will feel so good if you let it," he said.

He kept kissing Kurt, nibbling at his lips languidly, relaxing him as he slowly started moving his finger inside him.

"You're so tight, Kurt, god, you feel so good," Blaine murmured in his ear.

Kurt whimpered, never having felt something so good, so hot, as what Blaine's finger was doing. He concentrated on staying relaxed and it helped a lot.

They continued to kiss passionately as Blaine added a second finger. He moved his fingers in and out, searching for that tiny bundle of nerves. When he found it and rubbed along it, Kurt cried out, loud and high pitched.

"Blaine, oh my god!"

"I know, sweetie, you are doing so good. I can't wait to be inside you," Blaine said, adding a third finger, stretching Kurt out as much as he could. He wanted to make sure his entrance wouldn't hurt him.

"Now, Blaine, now," Kurt whimpered. "Please, baby."

"I want to make sure you're ready," Blaine whispered, slanting their mouths together. He slid his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth, fucking him, knowing it would distract him. Scissoring his fingers, he knew Kurt was just about ready. He thought about condoms, but knew they didn't have any. He'd been tested monthly, but he was miraculously clean. Kurt had gotten tested with him the first time just because and he was clean as well.

Finally, he pulled his mouth away and sat up between Kurt's legs. He lubed up his straining cock, more than ready to have Kurt, something he'd wanted for so long now.

"Baby, it might be uncomfortable at first, very full feeling. But if it hurts, please tell me, okay?"

"Please, Blaine. I need you," Kurt said, writhing around under him.

Blaine smiled, pleased to see how needy Kurt was and knowing he was responsible for it. Lining himself up with Kurt's entrance, he slowly eased in.

Kurt gasped then clenched making Blaine squeak. "Relax, Kurt," he said between gritted teeth.

Taking deep breaths, Kurt relaxed as Blaine slowly pushed inside of him. The feeling was beyond intense. He felt so full, filled with Blaine, being possessed by him and knew it was the best feeling in the world.

Blaine was able to push fully inside Kurt and allow him to adjust to the feeling. He was so tight and hot, Blaine knew he would need to start moving soon if he was going to give Kurt any kind of taste of what this was like. Otherwise, he was going to come right now.

"Baby, I'm going to move now," he warned and backed up before pushing back in gently several times.

"More, please, harder," Kurt begged.

Thank god, Blaine thought. He began pumping harder and faster into Kurt's heat. Reaching down he began stroking Kurt's cock in time to his thrusts.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna," Kurt warned.

Blaine gave a sharp thrust and Kurt keened, coming all over his stomach and chest. At the sight, Blaine exploded, coming deep inside Kurt, calling his name.

Collapsing on Kurt's chest, uncaring about the mess, Blaine caught his breath, overcome by the intensity of his orgasm. He wished more than anything that he could whisper in Kurt's ear that he loved him. But during all the months he'd been there, love had never come up. If Kurt didn't feel it by now, then he just didn't. Blaine was okay with that. Kurt was a caring, giving person and maybe now he'd been able to give Kurt a good memory.

"Blaine," he heard Kurt say in a shaky voice.

Blaine sat up, alarmed at his tone. In the dim light from the hall light that Kurt still kept on for him, he could see tears on Kurt's face.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" he asked, ready to cry himself.

"No, no, baby. It was, was so perfect. I never knew it could be so wonderful. Thank you," Kurt said, his voice quivering. What he wanted to say was how much he loved Blaine, but he knew that love was a complication in Blaine's recovery that he didn't need.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine said, relieved. "Thank you for giving me this honor." He bent and spread kisses all over his face.

Gingerly, Blaine pulled out, both of them gasping. He got up and went in to the bathroom, coming back to lovingly clean up Kurt. Afterward, they got dressed and wrapped themselves around each other, wanting to be closer than usual. A few more kisses later, and they drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . .

**So? How was it? I hoped this would be a super romantic scene, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It's 5am for me and I haven't slept yet, wanted to get this out. I love some reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Life seemed to be as perfect as it could get in Kurt's eyes. Blaine had been with him for just over six months now; half a year, and had changed his life as he knew it. He would never regret bringing Blaine home. But if he could go back, he'd change Blaine's life so he'd never have to endure the torture he'd faced with the master. Even if it meant he would never have met him.

Blaine was a brand new person. He was talking with confidence, he did things on his own that he wanted to do and he loved it. Kurt was as proud as he could be when Blaine came back from his driver's test waving a piece of paper showing a perfect score. It was ironic that a mystery friend of Kurt's was giving away a car he didn't want at the same time Blaine got his license. Kurt didn't think Blaine believed him, but that was fine, he accepted the car.

The first time Blaine went to a movie by himself, he was so nervous he shook the entire way there. But he sat in the large theater and watched the film from beginning to end. Kurt knew it had taken a lot for him to do that. Sitting in a dark theater, not knowing who was sitting around him was a frightening thought, but he did it. He came home and chattered for a half an hour about the film and all of its details. Kurt felt a tug in his heart, realizing Blaine really was healing.

Therapy was going good, Blaine really got along with Quinn. So much so, they'd started having coffee dates as friends outside of therapy. They'd found a common love for music and would sit for hours and discuss albums and artists.

Kurt had a hard time dealing with Blaine becoming more confident and going off on his own at first. He could admit to himself that he was used to having Blaine all to himself. Blaine would always be there when he got home and they would talk for hours. Now that Blaine was living a life of his own choosing, Kurt found himself coming home to an empty house most nights. Even Biscuit was gone; Blaine loved to take the nearly full grown dog with him wherever he went.

Biscuit had come to fit in their lives like a missing puzzle piece. Especially for Blaine. The dog was loving and devoted to both of them. Blaine, however, had a very special relationship with the dog. Biscuit had woke him up many times when he was having nightmares by nuzzling and licking his face, his plaintive whines bringing Blaine back from whatever torturous place he'd been. When they went on walks and strangers would walk by, Biscuit would literally nudge Blaine's legs until he stepped to the side and Biscuit would watch the stranger until they'd passed. Biscuit brought Blaine a sense of safety and security and they loved him and treated him as one of the family.

. . . . . . .

Today was an exciting and nerve wracking day. Kurt had taken the day off work so he could be there when Blaine got home. After much studying and testing, Blaine had been accepted at NYU! His skills testing had scored beyond college level, so he was able to get into classes most freshmen weren't able to. Blaine had decided to get his degree in Music Therapy. He wanted to help other people heal from whatever they were dealing with, with the healing magic of music. He wanted to double major, studying music as the second major, even though he knew this would add a huge load of work on him.

It was his first day of school today. Kurt couldn't help himself and took a picture of Blaine with his backpack that morning. Blaine rolled his eyes, but still grinned widely for the picture. He was so excited and had spent the morning bouncing around the house, making sure he had all of his books and supplies. His first classes were the basics, math, English, humanities, sociology. He'd studied all the pre-requisite reading for each class, taking notes and highlighting important passages.

As he walked out the door that morning, Kurt had kissed him deeply until they were both breathing hard.

"I am so proud of you, Blaine. I want you to know that. You have worked so hard for this and you deserve every good thing that comes from it," Kurt said, his eyes sparkling with tears of pride.

"Thank you," Blaine said, a lump in his throat. "I couldn't have done any of this without your support and … just, thank you, Kurt."

"Have a great day," Kurt said, giving him one last hug. Something in him, however, didn't want to let go.

"Thanks. I'll text you between classes," Blaine said and ran down the steps toward the garage. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Kurt yelled.

He stood there, watching the Audi back out of the garage and onto the street. He stood there until he couldn't see the car anymore.

Walking back in the house, he headed to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Everything in him had wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him. He didn't understand what was holding him back anymore. He knew he loved Blaine with every ounce of love he had. Everything about Blaine was perfect to him, even the fact that he'd started wearing an occasional bowtie with his button up shirts. Kurt watched him sleep sometimes and even the way Blaine drooled on his pillow seemed adorable. He was so proud of him, so freaking proud. And now that he was going to college, they would be living separate lives. Kurt was home during the mornings and early afternoons and was gone until late at night. Blaine would be gone from early morning to late afternoon and would need to be in bed at a decent hour.

He was going to miss him.

Digging out his phone, he texted Sebastian.

_Free for lunch today? Need to talk. – K_

As he waited for Seb to answer, he cleaned up the kitchen and fed Biscuit. Even the dog seemed to be a bit lost without his favorite human.

_Sure. The usual at 11? – S_

_Yep. See you there. – K_

The usual was a small diner called "Sporks". It advertised that a spork was all you needed to eat their food. The coffee was divine and the food was full of calories and delicious flavors.

Now that Kurt had something to look forward to, he felt better. He grabbed his script for the play he was in and went over his lines. He had them down by heart, but missing rehearsal tonight, he wanted to make sure he was completely ready.

After an hour of singing his lines and going through the movements, he got dressed for his lunch date with Seb. Black skinny jeans, tall boots, a long sleeved grey Henley and a crimson vest, and he was ready to go. A thought occurred to him and he quickly dialed his and Blaine's favorite restaurant, Breadstix, and made reservations that night so they could celebrate his first day.

He got to the diner on time and saw that Seb had beat him there and gotten their favorite table. He leaned over and kissed Seb on the cheek before sliding into the seat across from him.

"You look great today," Kurt said, loving the sage green button down that brought out the deep green in Seb's eyes.

"I always do," Seb retorted with a wink. "I already ordered for you."

"Thanks. How is Sam?"

"He's good. The little twink got a promotion at his job, so he's all sassy now," Seb said with obvious pride and affection.

"Aw, that's wonderful! Tell him I said congrats," Kurt said with a smile. Seb loved Sam with all his heart, but with his personality, he just couldn't say something without having an attitude.

"Will do. How is Blaine? Last time I heard from you, he'd gotten into NYU, which is freaking fantastic. Who'd he blow to get in there?" Seb grinned.

"Me," Kurt smiled lasciviously. "No, he got in there on his own merit. His scores on his entrance exams were through the roof, so he's starting off some of his pre-req's in sophomore classes. My little brainy Blainey," Kurt giggled.

"Oh god, make me gag. You guys are too damn cute for your own good. So, why did you call this little meeting of the minds? I know you're busy with your latest show, so… What's up?" Seb looked at him, seeming to see right into his brain.

"Blaine started classes today. I miss him already. I'm gonna miss him more because now our schedules are completely opposite of each other. I'll be asleep when he leaves and he'll be asleep when I get home," Kurt said quietly. "I guess I'm used to having him all to myself and in the past couple months, he's gotten further and further away from me."

"I get it. Do you still consider him your sub? We never talked about that whole topic as he's improved over time," Seb noted.

"Not at all. I don't think he considers me a Dom either, which is fine with me. I never wanted the job in the first place. He still relies on me, I think, for emotional support. He still needs me to spoon him at night, which is something he's needed since he came to me."

"Have you told him you love him?" Seb asked, staring at him directly.

Kurt put his head in his hands. "No," came his muffled voice. "I just can't do it."

"And why would that be? I'm a hard ass and a total bitch, but I can tell Sam I love him. Usually as I'm spanking his perfectly round ass," Seb said, a heated look in his eyes.

"Stay with me here, Seb. Don't get all horny, Sam's not here and I'm not crawling under the table," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Damn. You know I've always wondered what those lips of yours could do. Oh god, what if you _and_ Sam blew me," Seb whispered, his green eyes darkening with lust.

"Sebastian Grant Smythe, get your damn mind off your dick and talk to me," Kurt demanded.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. "Don't think I'm not going to recall that juicy topic. Now. Why haven't you told Blainers that you love him?"

They paused in their conversation as their food was delivered. They thanked the waitress and dug into the food for a few minutes before returning to the conversation.

"I haven't told him for the same reason as always. I don't want to burden him with feelings he can't return," Kurt said.

"Who says he can't return the feelings?" Seb asked, finally back on track.

"Damn. I don't know. I just… I want him to have his own life. If I tell him I love him, he may feel obligated to say it back or fake feelings he doesn't have. I want him to have everything in his life and I am not going to be the one holding him back," Kurt said firmly.

"And what if he loves you? What then? What if he is holding onto all these emotions and feeling like crap because he's too scared to tell you? He hasn't exactly been one for spouting off on emotional things. He usually needs a catalyst. If you tell him, maybe that will free him up to tell you. I may not know the little guy as well as you, but I do know he loves you," Seb said.

"What? How do you know that? I live with him, don't you think I'd know?"

"Because you're blind to it because you're obsessed with not burdening him. Come on, Kurt, he adores you. The way he looks at you and moves around you. He loves you. Stop being a fucking blockhead and open your eyes," Seb said gently, despite his words.

"I just don't see it. I have this fear that I'll tell him and because of his past as a sub, he'll feel obligated to say it back or hold himself back in some way. I don't want him to think he owes me anything," Kurt said.

They ate quietly for a moment, lost in thought.

"With you and Sam; who said I love you first?" Kurt finally asked.

"Sam did."

"Did you say it back right away?"

"No. I didn't feel love yet, at least that's what I thought. It wasn't long until I got my head out of my ass, though, and finally told him," Seb said, smiling fondly.

"Was that before you started your D/s relationship?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah, it was. I don't think it would have been right for us to go into that kind of relationship if we didn't love each other. With the amount of trust needed, there should be something there. Other people are different. But I know Sam. I don't think he would have let himself submit fully if he didn't know that I love him," he said thoughtfully.

"I can see that. I only acted as Dom because it was what Blaine seemed to need at the time. But I was never even really his Dom, I don't think. I was more just a strong support for him. Someone who he could lean on and know would take care of him," Kurt said.

"Did you ever punish him or spank him?"

"A few times. One time I did only because he insisted he needed it. But while I was spanking him and after, it almost seemed like he was using it as a stress reliever," he said.

Seb nodded. "Sam needs that too, sometimes. It isn't uncommon. And with this huge change in Blaine's life with college and all, don't be surprised if he asks you to do it again. With someone who is used to a sub mindset, a spanking can be a huge stress relief and something that can center them, bring them back to where they need to be mentally."

"I don't think he'd ask that. It's been so long since either of us has even spoken of the whole D/s thing. I even threw our rules away. Before, he would have been punished for back talking me or not doing what I ask. Now he's sassy and loves to say no. I love that. I love that he feels freedom in his own mind to do and say what he pleases. And I don't want to mess that up by telling him I love him. I just feel like it would trap him. I want to free him, not cage him in," Kurt said.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, he loves you. It's going to come back and bite you in your cute little ass someday," Seb warned.

"I'll deal with that when it comes," Kurt said, drinking the last of his coffee and pushing his plate away.

"So, back to my idea. What would you say to a threesome? I know Sam's always been open," Seb said, that lusty glint back in his eyes.

"Not on your life, Smythe," Kurt grinned.

. . . . . . .

"Kurt! I'm home," Blaine called.

Kurt and Biscuit rushed from the kitchen. Kurt went right into Blaine's open arms. "Hi sweetie! How was it? Tell me everything," Kurt said, pulling him onto the couch.

Biscuit put his paws on Blaine's lap and licked his face in greeting. Blaine nuzzled him and scratched behind his ears.

"It was wonderful. All my professors are nice and since I did all that extra reading, I was actually ahead of most of my classes. The work seems pretty easy for now. I know that will change, especially after I got the syllabus'. But I met some really nice people. I was even invited to join a study group for my humanities class. On my first day!" Blaine said, his eyes glowing with excitement and happiness.

Kurt thought to himself that this was why he could never burden this glorious creature with emotions he didn't need.

"That's wonderful! I knew you'd fit right in," Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"I did, and that's what was amazing. I fit in. I was just one of the students. I didn't stick out in any kind of negative way, which is what I was afraid of. But I didn't and it felt so good," Blaine said, closing his eyes for a moment. "For once, I'm not a sub, I'm not an abuse victim, I'm just a student in the crowd. And I love it," he said, his golden eyes glowing fiercely.

Kurt looked at him. "I am so happy for you," he said with feeling. "I, uh, have a surprise. I got us reservations at Breadstix to celebrate your first day of college."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh, Kurt, that is so sweet. But I have a ton of homework and I need to make sure I get it done. I'm ahead now and I want to stay that way so I don't end up piled under a bunch of work," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that. It's okay, I can cancel and I'll make you something here, okay?" Kurt said, disappointment welling up in him.

"That would be great," Blaine said, grabbing his backpack and heading into his study. "Oh and I'll be late tomorrow. I'm meeting with my study group for the first time. We want to get to know each other and figure out our strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay," Kurt said.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pans out of cupboards, putting them on the stove. Getting out ingredients for spaghetti, he put everything on the counter so it would be ready. Then he remembered Breadstix and called to cancel the reservation.

It was then that the thought hit him. It felt devastatingly true. He leaned his arms against the counter and laid his head down, fighting tears.

It was then that Kurt knew he was going to lose Blaine.

. . . . . . .

**Sorry for the angst, but that's what plotting is all about. It can't stay all happy and fluffy forever! And though it would never fit the plot at all, I've never been so tempted to write a threesome. Maybe as a one-shot and not part of the actual story? Hmm. Yummy! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive and eager for an update! It's been a rough week, so I'm sorry for the delay. This update may be shorter than most, just bear with me, I'm trying to write through a block. Also: trigger warning: Multiple pairings**

. . . . . . .

Kurt's fear remained a fear, thankfully, as Blaine made his way through his first quarter. The study groups Blaine joined became a second family for Blaine and were over often. Blaine happily cleaned the house in exchange for spending money that he used for pizza and other study supplies.

As the end of the quarter and his first finals neared, however, Blaine got stressed out and downright bratty, though bratty was a nice way to put it.

"I'm sorry there is no coffee left, I was up studying all night for my college career. Excuse me for considering that more important than your morning fix," he sniped to Kurt before stomping off for his morning classes.

Kurt sat there, his chin sitting on the floor as his boyfriend stomped out the door. Stumbling to the table, he didn't know what else to do but sit there. His phone ringing shook him from his shock and he answered the call from Sebastian.

"Hi Seb," he muttered.

"Kurt? What the heck is going on? Did your favorite pair of shoes get a stain on them?" Sebastian snarked.

"No. But I think my heart just got stomped on," he said.

"What'd the little midget do now?" he asked. "I swear, Kurt, you let him off his chain too soon."

"Seb, let's not get into that right now. I still think I did the right thing. Blain never asked to be a sub; he was forced into it. There was no reason to force him to remain in that role. Even his therapist agrees with me. Besides, who hasn't had a shitty morning once in a while. I remember college. I lived on highlighter fumes and coffee. How can I expect any less from Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Think you have enough excuses? He's being a class A jackass to you and you're making every excuse in the world for him which allow him to keep doing it. He needs his ass whipped, show him who is the man of that house. Do you want me to do it? I can do it, hell, I'd bet Sam would be willing to do it. Sam would never think of behaving like that toward me," Seb fumed.

"That is because Sam is still your sub. Blaine and I are just boyfriends living together. Hell, at this point, we're just roommates who sleep in the same bed. I understand though, college is freaking hard," Kurt argued again.

"And what else is part of college life? Partying and getting laid. You should at least be getting some. Oh my god, I just got the best idea. Okay, leave it to me. Saturday night, you and Blaine are coming over. Blaine still adores Sam, so he should be easy to convince. Saturday, say seven, we'll provide dinner. Okay? Make it happen, Kurtie. I love it when a plan comes together," Sebastian crooned, his tone wicked. Kurt could picture him rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, well, I will text you when the plan is for sure in place. And I guess I will see you Saturday," Kurt said, not quite sure what he was getting himself and Blaine into.

. . . . . . .

"Hey Blaine, I made you a sandwich," Kurt said, bringing it into Blaine's room.

"Thanks, just put it there," Blaine said, pointing at the table without looking up from his book.

"Sebastian and Sam want us over for dinner on Saturday," Kurt mentioned, leaving the sandwich.

"Oh, I had plans, but I'd love to see Sam. Count me in," Blaine said and effectively dismissed Kurt.

Kurt stood there for a minute, his heart aching. "How was your day?"

"Busy, very busy. I'm prepping for all my finals, how else would my day be? Come on, Kurt. If you don't need anything important, I really need to get back to this," Blaine said, highlighting on another page.

Kurt left and returned to his room, reclining on the bed with his script and blocking notes.

_Any word on Saturday? – S _

_We'll be there. – K _

_Seb? – K_

_Yeah? – S_

_I miss him so much – K_

_I know you do, babe. Sam and I are here for you. – S_

_Thanks, Seb – K_

That night, Kurt went to sleep alone. Again. The last time they'd snuggled seemed to be a distant memory, though it could only have been a month or two.

. . . . . . .

When Saturday came, they had barely spoken, except to agree to pick up a bottle of wine on their way over. Yet, Kurt couldn't control the excitement he felt knowing he was going to spend the entire evening in the same room as Blaine. There was no doubt in his mind that he still loved the young man more than anything and could only hope that whatever Sebastian had in mind would bring them closer once more. Knocking on the door, Kurt opened it and walked in. Their homes had always been open like that for each other. Kisses and hugs were exchanged, Sam took the wine to the table and they all sat down for a light Italian dinner made up of alfredo and pasta with vegetables on the side. Sebastian had no problem admitting he'd ordered out for the meal as he and Sam were lousy cooks. If they wanted to enjoy the evening at all, they'd better let someone else prepare the food. They spent the meal catching up on each other's lives and careers. Sam got to share about his promotion which he was still giddy over. Kurt shared about his latest role and when opening day was. Blaine shared about his first college finals and how he was very confident about how he would do. Sebastian told them his job sucked the same as ever.

When the meal was over, everyone helped clean up before Sebastian decided to play bartender. They turned the music up and began dancing as a group before Seb jetted in and stole Blaine, taking him off to a corner to dance. Sam easily moved in toward Kurt and looked at him flirtatiously from under his long lashes. Kurt had no idea what the plan was, but he had a feeling he would need to be heavily intoxicated, so he downed his drink and grabbed hold of Sam's hips.

"If I go over the line, you just tell me," Kurt told him.

Sam nodded and simply grinned, grinding his ass back against Kurt's front. Kurt moaned. It had been so long since he'd had any physical contact… If Sam wasn't careful or if he wasn't careful, he'd end up coming in his pants just from dancing. Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and put them on his hips, teaching him how to do body rolls and other erotic forms of dance.

"You're catching on fast," Sam called behind him.

"You're a good teacher," Kurt assured him.

Sam giggled. "Don't let Seb hear you say that, he'll take all the credit and just be that more insufferable."

"That is the last thing the world needs," Kurt moaned.

"Exactly," Sam said, and rolled his hips back against Kurt's, dragging a real moan from deep in his throat.

At that moment, Sebastian called in for drink orders and they all paused to get a new drink. Looking over at Blaine, Kurt could tell Sebastian had been working him up just as much as Sam had with him. Blaine's cheeks were deep pink and he was obviously panting. Kurt knew what it was like to dance with Sebastian. He had the ability to make you a trembling mass of horniness. Pair Seb with Sam and the two were unstoppable. You didn't even have to be dancing with the pair to go into nuclear meltdown.

After the new round of drinks, partners switched with Seb and Kurt dancing. Kurt felt more comfortable dancing with Seb since he and Sam had changed their relationship. He knew he wouldn't cross any lines with Seb; he didn't know if Seb had any lines _to_ cross. Sebastian had Kurt facing him and had his hands planted across Kurt's ass, pushing their groins together, thrusting their bodies back and forth until Kurt was dipping backward under the pressure. When Kurt began dipping with each thrust, Sebastian splayed a hand on Kurt's toned chest and dragged his fingertips down his body toward the button on his jeans.

Kurt, dizzy under Sebastian's spell, saw Blaine and Sam dancing and saw that Blaine was just as affected as he was. What was the plan here? To get them so needy, they'd fuck each other out of desperation? That might work for one night, but not for a long term plan. The next set of drinks saw Blaine and Kurt dancing and at first it was like a splash of cold water. Blaine just moved to the beat, drinking out of his glass. Kurt was going to let it go, but finally had enough. He grabbed Blaine's drink and set it on a nearby table and began rolling his body against the smaller man. Taking his ass in his hands, Kurt dipped against Blaine's body in his arms, making sure to grind his hard cock against Blaine's. He knew the lines between them and he had no qualms about taking Blaine's mouth and slanting his own against it. Blaine's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring and fucking into it.

Just as their mouths were getting reacquainted, they were pulled apart and Kurt was back with Sam. This time Sam grinned at him. "I got permission," he said cheekily. Placing his hands on Kurt's cheeks, he brought their mouths together. Kurt could taste Sam's drink of choice, the White Russian against his tongue. Wait, Kurt thought, if Sam got permission, then… He looked over and there was Sebastian with his tongue down Blaine's throat. Blaine didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact, he seemed to be kissing Sebastian with a passion he'd never experienced himself.

"Kurt," Sam said, patting his cheek gently. "Just try to enjoy it. I know I'm not Blaine or Bastian for that matter, but I'm not too bad at the whole kissing thing. I'm much better at blow jobs. Sir said maybe we could do that tonight," he said winking at Kurt. Gently and sweetly, he brought their lips together again, tongues meeting and lightly dancing around each other.

Kurt cut out early to make himself another drink and saw Sam go up behind Blaine, who was still locked around Sebastian. Sam worked Blaine's shirt up and over his head before quickly drawing his own off. Together Sam and Blaine took Sebastian's shirt off before taking a moment to just be against one another, hot flesh touching hot flesh.

Kurt thought fuck this and started downing the drinks in shots. Sebastian saw him and rushed over. "Hey there, trying to end the party early?" he asked, taking the bottle of vodka away from him.

"Is this a party meant to hurt me?" he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes full of torment.

"Never, my friend," Sebastian said and lowered his head to Kurt's. Their mouths met in a hot tangle of lips and tongue. Kurt's eyes flashed up in surprise. Seb's kiss echoed down into the depths of Kurt's being. He had never realized they'd had such chemistry between them. From the slightly sad look in Seb's eyes and the small smile on his face, one of them had been aware. Kurt closed his eyes and hooked his arms around his best friend's neck, needing the closeness. Even if it was just this one stolen, drunken night, he needed this. Sebastian answered him kiss for kiss, their tongues tangling together in hot need.

Kurt felt someone behind him and realized it was Sam because he could see Blaine behind Seb. Sam and Seb slid their hands under Kurt's shirt, hot hands against his bare flesh and lifted his shirt off of him. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was laid out on the floor between the other three men and they stripped his jeans and boxers off him and made love to him with their mouths. To Kurt, it felt like a mix of heaven, hell and a wet-dream come to life. To have his best friends' mouths all over him was unreal and felt incredible. But to see Blaine literally pushing his way into the mix, wanting to be a part of making Kurt feeling so cherished and adored; that was what made him scream as his orgasm grabbed a hold of him like a bomb. They continued on, sharing each other's bodies, blow job and orgasm until the four men were lying in a pile on each other, exhausted and replete.

When they'd all cleaned up and Kurt and Blaine were shown to the guest room, Blaine not only spooned him, but insisted on Kurt taking him, reminding him why they were together.

. . . . . .

The next morning, oddly enough, was comfortable as could be, with no weird vibes. Kurt smiled and hugged Seb goodbye, whispering thanks in his ear. He could only hope this was the beginning of something new for he and Blaine.

The drive home was quiet, but seemed more introspective than uncomfortable as it had been the night before. They got into the house and set about making coffee and getting Biscuit out to the backyard.

"Kurt, I was hoping we could talk," Blaine said.

"Of course," Kurt said, smiling as they sat at the kitchen table with fresh coffee.

"Last night was amazing, wasn't it? It was the closest I've felt with you in a long time," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt grinned, a blush warm on his cheeks. "I know. It was the last thing I expected going over there, but it was pretty amazing."

Blaine played with the handle of his coffee cup. "I'm glad we were able to share that. It'll be a good way to end things. Kurt, I'm moving out and I'm moving out single."

. . . . . . .

**Don't hate me! Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I was worried about how people would take the inter-pairings getting it on, not the final line by Blaine. I get the idea of being upset about the cliffhanger – duh. But to stop reading the entire story because of it without waiting to see what happens? Whoa…**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"Kurt, I was hoping we could talk," Blaine said.

"Of course," Kurt said, smiling as they sat at the kitchen table with fresh coffee.

"Last night was amazing, wasn't it? It was the closest I've felt with you in a long time," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt grinned, a blush warm on his cheeks. "I know. It was the last thing I expected going over there, but it was pretty amazing."

Blaine played with the handle of his coffee cup. "I'm glad we were able to share that. It'll be a good way to end things. Kurt, I'm moving out and I'm moving out single."

. . . . . . .

Kurt sat there, his mouth hanging open. A sickly smile raised his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong, could you repeat that?"

"Kurt, you didn't misunderstand me. I want to break up and I'm moving out. I hope you don't think this is easy for me," Blaine said, his voice raw. "I'd like to explain where I'm coming from, if you would be willing to give me that chance."

Staring at the wood grain in the table. "Please do," Kurt whispered. He and the others had been pretty active last night, but he could have sworn he hadn't been kicked in the stomach or stabbed in the back. Damn if it didn't feel like it'd really happened.

"When most kids my age were entering college, I was entering this world I never knew even existed. I didn't know what the hell a Dominant was or a submissive. I had no idea that I might fit into one of those two categories. And I definitely had no clue that the man I thought I was falling in love with was an abusive motherfucker who wanted to turn me from a normal teen into a modern day slave. You know I remember realizing what the son of a bitch was trying to do to me, but by the time I was that slave, I had no idea. Very odd how that mental shit works," Blaine said, his voice drifting off.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Kurt whispered.

"I know you are, Kurt, I really do. So, fast forward through years of hell and after a particularly harsh beating, I'm thrown out of the car and left on the side of the road. What happens then? I'm discovered by an angel," Blaine said, looking at Kurt, his voice full of wonder. "I thought you were a dream at first. You were gentle, sweet, so many things I hadn't experienced in years. I was so afraid I was going to wake up, but I didn't. You brought me home and made me a part of your family. You protected me and became this person that I needed you to be, but that you never wanted. You turned your entire life upside down to help me. You bought me things I could never repay you for, you gave me Biscuit, my best friend, and now you're giving me a college education. I can't begin to understand why you've done this for me," Blaine continued, wiping his eyes on a napkin and taking a shaky sip of his coffee.

"I would do anything for you, Blaine," Kurt said, his eyes shining with tears. "Surely you must know this by now."

"I do know that. You've proved it time and time again. Now I have to ask you for one more thing. And it just happens to be the biggest thing I've ever asked of you," Blaine said, sounding like each word was being dragged from his very soul.

"Please, Blaine, just ask it of me. I can't take this much longer," Kurt said, tears

"I need you to let me go," Blaine said simply. "You took me in and taught me the way to survive. Now I need to find my own way to live and survive. It started when some of the guys from my study group offered to let me move into this loft that about ten of us will share. I immediately thought that I needed to ask you. I knew I didn't have to really do that. But I did figure I should say no because we have this intimate relationship. Well, we used to anyway. Kurt, what I finally decided was that this is my decision, beginning to end. You aren't my Dom, you are simply my boyfriend and it doesn't even feel like you're that much anymore. So, I ask you to release me. Let me go live my life. Let me be free. Let me discover who I am. I am safe now, there is nothing holding me here," Blaine finished.

"Except me," Kurt said miserably.

"Except you," Blaine repeated quietly. "I need you to know that the reason I want to break up with you is not so I can go out and date everyone on campus. I like that the option is there. I just want freedom. I want to answer to no one. I want expectations from no one. I know that sounds immature, but for a while, I'm okay with being immature."

"I understand," Kurt said. "I really do. You're just living the life that was stolen from you. I get that. So, where does that leave us? Do we pretend like we don't know each other?" Kurt couldn't help the twinge of bitterness in his tone.

"Of course not," Blaine said, his expression pleading. "We're still friends. We've been places in life, most people will never tread. It would be an insult to us both to cut off our friendship. There will be phone conversations and maybe you can see the Warblers perform."

Kurt look confused. "The Warblers?"

"Crap. I'm sorry, I thought I had told you. The Warblers are an all male, a capella singing group on campus. They perform around the school and out in the general public. I was given the opportunity to audition and was accepted. I would love to have you come see us perform at some point," Blaine said hopefully.

"You know I'll be there," Kurt said. "So, um, when does the big move take place?"

"I'll finish up this afternoon," Blaine said, his voice deceptively quiet.

"Finish up?" Kurt caught the words.

"I, uh, I've been moving slowly over the last week," he said, his eyes in his lap.

"What? You weren't going to tell me if things went badly?" Kurt asked, his voice raising a notch.

"I've been paranoid about your reaction," Blaine said. "I know that's ridiculous, you've been nothing been supportive. I guess I just knew it was going to be awkward and I wanted to avoid as much of it as possible."

"What about Biscuit?" Kurt asked, wanting to leave the emotions alone and deal with just the mechanics.

"If I could, I'd like to leave him here, just until I can make sure he has a safe place to be outside," Blaine said. As if remembering his friend, he walked over and let in the large-pawed pup.

"This is Biscuit's home just as much as it is yours or mine. And no matter what happens, if you need a place to go, you can come back here. The door will always be open to you. Do you need help moving your stuff?"

"No, I have some friends coming over later to help. They have a truck. What can I take?" Blaine asked.

"If you have considered it yours, than it is and you should take it," Kurt assured him. "All the stuff in your study, the TV, laptop, all of that."

"Thank you, Kurt. That is very kind of you."

There was a lull in the conversation and Kurt knew he couldn't stick around. "I, uh, need to go in to the theater today, run some lines with my understudy. Just leave Biscuit in the backyard so he's not in your way. He can hang out in his house until I get home."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh. Alright. Well, I'm going to hug you, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, gritting his teeth. He would not sob his heart out. He completely understood why Blaine felt the need to do this. Was there a better way he could have handled it? Absolutely. But he'd rather it happen this way then to wake up one day and find him gone.

Kurt felt like his soul was being sliced opened as their arms wrapped around each other. Blaine's head found its home under Kurt's chin and they both sighed. Kurt felt his thin control starting to slip so he kissed Blaine on the cheek, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Practically running, he reached the car and leapt inside, needing to be away. Now. Driving to the theater on autopilot, he sat outside and knew he couldn't handle the happy, cheery faces he knew he'd see inside. It was like sticking someone suicidal in a room with Rachel Berry full of coffee. He'd probably go off the deep end if he had to be around the theater people he loved so much. Maybe later. Maybe after his heart stopped beating.

Of course, in true theatrical fashion, it started raining like cats and dogs as he drove around, trying to figure out where he could hole up for a couple hours.

He hadn't wanted to bug his friends after such an intimate evening, but he needed them. Driving to their house, he made his way up the wide cement stairs, thinking what a difference it was since he'd traveled this path the night before.

Knocking, he waited until the door was opened this time. Sam opened the door and he froze, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Bastian! It's Kurt!" Sam jerked him inside and Kurt had no idea why he was freaking out so much.

Seb came around the corner and his eyes showed his emotion as well. "Kurtie, what the hell happened to you?"

It wasn't until Seb touched him that Kurt realized he was crying and shivering. No wonder they were so upset. He would be too, if some crying, shaking man had showed up on his doorstep.

"He left me," Kurt murmured.

"What do you mean?" Seb asked harshly.

"Blaine. He's moving his stuff out right now. Oh and he broke up with me. Please don't be mad," Kurt said, seeing the fury on Seb's face. "He really does have a good reason. It just hurts so damn bad. I feel like my flesh is being stripped from the inside out. I thought we were forever, Bastian," he said, falling into the old nickname he used for Sebastian. "Like you and Sam. Blaine and I were supposed to be forever, too."

"Come here, sweetie," Bastian said and pulled Kurt close to him. "Let's go get you into a bath." He'd already given Sam some sort of signal because a hot bath was already running in the guest room when they got there. Sam squirted in some jasmine body oil and washed as bubbles slowly filled the tub.

Sebastian helped him pull off his wet clothes and shoes. How long had he been standing outside, he wondered. He must be in some sort of shock. Now he was just standing there in the middle of his friend's bathroom, staring at his soggy jeans and socks, lying on the floor.

"In you go," Sam said, helping Kurt into the tub.

Warm hands came from behind him and helped him into the water. Sebastian had joined him in the tub, his back to Seb's front. He had never felt more grateful for the touch of another human being. He had never felt so cold inside. Leaning his head back into Seb's chest, he let the tears flow again, grateful to not feel as alone as he did before.

. . . . . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**I know this short, but I felt like I couldn't leave the last update just hanging there…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like people haven't read angst before. Isn't that like three-quarters of the Klaine fandom? Anyway, for those who need to hear it (I would need to), YES, Klaine is ENDGAME. Who else could it be? I'd have to send myself off a cliff if it were done any other way.**

**. . . . . . . .**

"Wakey, wakey, lemon cakey," a sing-song voice said in his ear.

Kurt moaned and turned over.

"If you don't wake up, I'll let him lemon cakey all over you, and I'm not exactly sure what that means," Seb's grumbling morning voice told him.

Regardless of being hassled first thing in the morning, it was a comfort to wake up snuggled between two people who cared about him so much. He'd done so much crying last night that this was a relief. His face ached from the tears and his eyes could barely open. At least now it felt like he could breathe, though. Sebastian was still worried about him and was staying home to spend the day with him. Kurt appreciated that more than anything. Sam had to go in to work, but Kurt was glad that at least one of them would be able to be with him.

"I'm awake," Kurt said softly.

Sam crawled out of the bed and opened the blinds to let in some natural light. "Oh sweetie," Sam said, his voice shaking when he got a glimpse of Kurt's swollen face.

"Sam, go get an ice pack and a soft towel," Seb instructed, pulling Kurt closer to his chest.

Sam couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes, seeing his friend so utterly miserable.

"Sam. Do as I asked, please," Seb said, his voice becoming stern. His sub wasn't in trouble, but he had to keep him on task or all of them would spend the day in tears.

"Yes, Sir," Sam snapped right into what his task was and soon he was back with a soft towel and an ice pack. He wrapped it up and lay it gently over Kurt's face.

"Will you guys sing to me?" Kurt asked. It was bad enough that he was hiding under a cold towel, trying to get his face to stop swelling, but to have to just lay there. Ugh.

"'Course we will," Bastian said. "This is our song to you, Sweetie."

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

Kurt snorted as the words became clear to him. He shook his head and tried not to laugh because it made his head hurt.

_I feel like I'm not sure_

_If I feel anything at all_

_But believe me_

_I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you._

He noticed Seb's voice got louder in his ear when the lyrics 'dumb human' came around. Then Seb grunted because Kurt's elbow went flying.

_I feel like a shortstop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but_

_I still don't like your face_

_But believe me_

_I'm not hostile_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that_

_And that just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you._

_Why... do I have this_

_Incredible need to stand up and say_

_Please pay attention?_

_It's the last thing that I need to_

_Make myself see well_

_That ain't my intention_

_No..._

_I feel like an artist_

_Who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art_

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me_

_I've got something_

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way_

_With the way that I'm moving_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human like you..._

Kurt was trying to find a mix between laughing and crying.

"So, I'm dumb huh?" he said with a broken giggle.

"No," Sam said instantly.

"Uh, yeah, why else would we sing him that song? It couldn't be cuz the guy who sings it is freaking hot? Did you hear he came out?" Sebastian said, his eyes lit up.

"Let's stay on topic, sweetie," Sam said, petting Kurt's head. Though all three of them grinned at the thought of their favorite hottie singer being gay.

"Sammy, get our guest some coffee, please. Watch the clock, you've gotta get going soon," Sebastian said. Part of his role as Dom was helping Sam be efficient with his time. Before they'd outlined their new roles, Sam had been late to everything. Now, he was early or on time. It had helped in every part of his life.

"Thank you, Sir. Kurt, would you like cocoa in your coffee? It's the closest thing we have to a mocha," Sam said.

"Yes please, Sam. I would love that," Kurt murmured.

Sam left the room and Kurt moved to lay his head in Sebastian's lap. "Thank you for the song, Sebby. It was a nice way to wake up."

"Well, it helps that you are dumb, so you were able to get something out of it. Are you ready for a shower? I'm sure you can fit into Sam's clothes," Seb said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Sam brought Kurt the coffee and kissed them both goodbye. While drinking, humming with delight, Kurt listened to Sebastian tell him about his new assistant at work. Seb loved to gossip and since Kurt didn't work with him, he let it all out; insulting his boss, or someone's outfit, a client's hair. Kurt almost snorted coffee out his nose several times.

By the time Kurt was out of the shower and dressed down in a pair of Sam's distressed jeans and a slim blue button down with the sleeves rolled up; he felt like a new man. At least he didn't think he'd be crying for the next hour or so. He looked in Seb's medicine cabinet and found a travel pack of tissues and slipped them in his pocket. Just in case.

Kurt and Seb went for a walk, hitting the nearby coffee joint for 'real coffee' as Seb called it. Afterward, they went to Kurt's house to take Biscuit for a walk. Sebastian suggested fetching the dog from the fence leading to the backyard. He used the lousy excuse that he just wanted to hurry and get to the park to sit. Kurt let himself buy into it simply so he wouldn't have to walk through a mostly empty house. When he saw Biscuit and the dog ran to greet him, whimpering and wagging his tail, Kurt lost it. He knelt down and dug his hands into the thick layers of fur, laying his face in the warm neck of his canine friend. Knowing he never would have had this sweet creature if not for Blaine, made him feel almost hysterical.

"Hey, come on, Kurtie. Let up on poor Biscuit before he drowns," Seb said lightly. "Come on, let's take him for a walk." He grabbed a leash from the sliding back door and hooked it to Biscuit's collar.

Kurt held the leash as they walked and felt as though Biscuit understood what had happened. He didn't run ahead or yank on his leash, he was content to simply trot along at Kurt's side.

Strolling along at the park, they made light comments on people they passed, lamenting that they weren't as into fitness as all the runners were.

Finally they sat, Kurt with his arm slung around Biscuit, who had jumped up on the bench with him.

"I think you're going to hate me," Seb finally said.

"Who says I don't already?" Kurt scoffed with a ghost of a smile.

"I don't think Blaine could truly love you," he said and rushed on as he saw the look on Kurt's face. "As far as he was concerned, you were part of the nightmare, even if you were the good part. He was stuck in that abusive relationship and you took him from there, in a manner of speaking, and taught him how to live. Now you have to set him free so he can live. So he can see that he can live on his own as his own person. Then he can choose to love. You were the only person he was truly close to after his ordeal. He needs to be among the people of the world before he can truly love."

"You're right. I hate you," Kurt said miserably. "Why do you have to be right? Why can't he love me now?"

"How many times did you tell him you love him?" Seb asked, looking at him sideways.

"That doesn't matter, now, does it? If he can't love me, then it doesn't matter that I never told him. If he couldn't love me then it would've been a waste of time," Kurt said in a petulant tone.

"Not true. He did need to know that someone loved him. I know what I said," he said, holding his hand up to Kurt. "I'm not saying romantically. I'm saying did you tell him you love him as a person?"

Kurt paled, looking devastated. "I never told him. I kept it to myself because I didn't want to push him or make him feel pressured. But I do love him, so much." He stood and paced, not realizing Biscuit paced right behind him. "What the hell do I do now? I love him romantically, but if he isn't ready, what can I do? I've done everything I could for him, bought him everything I could." Suddenly Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian. "Tell me what to do. You're a Dom, please just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Seb took Kurt's chin and looked into his eyes, his own filled with love and compassion. "Let him go, sweetie. Let him live this life that you prepared him for, let him enjoy every aspect of it. Let him date and party and be wild; if that's what he wants to do. Someday, if it's meant to be, you will meet or see each other or be having coffee together and you'll know. Then you'll ask him out and you'll kiss for the first time – again. But if it doesn't happen, if he falls in love with someone else, then you have to be able to let him go. For good." They were silent for a time.

"Sebastian, how long did you know there were sparks between us?" Kurt said, remaining on his knees, his fingers tracing designs on Sebastian's jeans.

"Since we first met," he answered, his tone almost a whisper.

"Why didn't you go after me instead of Sam? I was single, so why not?" Kurt had no idea why he was asking these questions. He loved Sam, he had been so happy that shy, sweet Sam had finally found someone.

"That's kind of a selfish thing to ask, Kurt. I fell for Sam because he is beautiful and kind hearted. As for you, well, I had a feeling that if we got together; and yes, I considered it, we'd spend most of our time fighting. When I discovered the world of Doms and subs, I knew that you were a Dom. I knew from that moment that that was the reason we would never have been compatible. We are both Doms, whether you live the lifestyle or not," Seb said, caressing Kurt's cheek. "Besides, we were meant to be friends from the start. Otherwise, why do we have the ability to insult each other and not be hurt by it? Ladyface," Seb said in a snarky tone.

"Meerkat from the cover of Craigslist Weekly," Kurt snarked back and laughed as he stood and returned to their walk.

. . . . . . .

"Goodnight everyone," Kurt called as the last of the stagehands left the theater. He'd decided that coming into work was the best way to stay busy. Luckily they were still in rehearsals. If he had to perform right now, he'd probably fall apart on stage.

Wandering onto the stage, he looked out at the empty seats. He'd performed in front of many audiences and never lost the thrill of it. He gave every performance his all and if he couldn't, he let his understudy take over. That was why he made sure each understudy was up to his standards.

Looking out over the empty chairs, he pictured Blaine sitting stage center, as he used to love to do.

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet_

_Can I open my eyes_

_Is this as hard as it gets_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry_

_Cry_

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_What do I care if they believe me or not_

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet_

_Can I open my eyes_

_Is this as hard as it gets_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry_

_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away_

_Is it over yet_

_Can I open my eyes_

_Is this as hard as it gets_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry_

_Cry_

Kurt sank to his knees as he finished the final chorus. Sobs took him over and Kurt realized he now knew what it meant to have your heart ripped out.

Someday, he knew it would stop hurting. He hoped.

. . . . . .

Going through the house was like Blaine had never existed. When he'd left, he had put the spare bedroom back to rights, no trace of his presence. Kurt wandered around, Biscuit following his every step, lonely for his true master. Kurt went through the drawers and closet space Blaine had used, not knowing why he was looking, just knowing that he had to.

There, in the corner, an overly large jacket. It was Blaine's the one he'd arrived in. Kurt could guess why he hadn't wanted to take it, with the memories that must be attached to it. Pulling it out, he looked at it and realized it was high fashion. Feeling snoopy, he checked all the pockets and froze as he found something in the interior pocket. Realizing it was just a dry clean receipt, he went to throw it away. Stopping himself at the last moment, he figured out this was how he would find Blaine's abuser. All he had to do was call the dry cleaner. Then he would know. Then he could avenge Blaine. A plan began to form and he knew this was the way he would distract himself from missing Blaine.

. . . . . . . .

**Who did it? The answer will be coming soon! And yes, Klaine is endgame! Did you all see the first episode? I won't say much for those who may not have seen it yet. But I sobbed near the end. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a reminder that I don't own Glee or anything else in here that could belong to someone else.**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Going through the house was like Blaine had never existed. When he'd left, he had put the spare bedroom back to rights, no trace of his presence. Kurt wandered around, Biscuit following his every step, lonely for his true master. Kurt went through the drawers and closet space Blaine had used, not knowing why he was looking, just knowing that he had to.

There, in the corner, an overly large jacket. It was Blaine's the one he'd arrived in. Kurt could guess why he hadn't wanted to take it, with the memories that must be attached to it. Pulling it out, he looked at it and realized it was high fashion. Feeling snoopy, he checked all the pockets and froze as he found something in the interior pocket. Realizing it was just a dry clean receipt, he went to throw it away. Stopping himself at the last moment, he figured out this was how he would find Blaine's abuser. All he had to do was call the dry cleaner. Then he would know. Then he could avenge Blaine. A plan began to form and he knew this was the way he would distract himself from missing Blaine.

. . . . . . . .

Unfolding the receipt, he stared at it, realizing this could be key to finding out who hurt Blaine. He smoothed it out and saw it was almost a year old. Three suits had been dry cleaned on this ticket and there was a scribbled signature at the bottom, so messy he couldn't even read what it said. But, he realized, he had something he could compare it to.

Running to the kitchen, he dug out the letter he'd found on Blaine so many months ago. Sitting at the table, he laid them out side by side and peered at the two examples of writing. It was hard because one was a signature, which are meant to be messy; and one was a note, which was written clearly. There, a matched 'a' and an 'i' with the same funky sideways point at the top. After noting a few more similarities, Kurt felt confident enough to confirm that it was written by the same person.

The receipt was from over a year ago, how was he going to find out who had paid for it? He didn't know if a dry cleaner kept records that long. Unless the person was still using the same laundromat. The plan for tomorrow then, was to go to there – the address was clear at the top of the receipt.

For now, he should be headed to bed. In an empty house. Instead, he turned on his iPod, flipping from song to song, trying to ease the hole that was inside him. Finally, he found a song, slipped the iPod in his pocket and began dancing, singing along with the edgy song.

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_For a little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

_But I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

_And I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of divine rush_

_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

Kurt dipped, twirled, and seemed to fly throughout his house. He let his body work out the hurt, loss, and even anger that was coursing through him.

_And the fever began to spread_

_From my heart down to my legs_

_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_

_It was a chorus so sublime_

_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh_

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

_It's a harder way and it's come to claim her_

_And I always say, we should be together_

_And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here_

_And if you are gone, I will not belong here _

_And I started to hear it again_

_But this time it wasn't the end_

_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_

_For the devil to dance again_

_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_I was looking for the breath of a life_

_A little touch of a heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

He stood there as the song ended, hands on his knees, breathing hard, and sweating. Somehow, though, he was feeling better. Music was therapy, there was no getting around it. As quickly as he could, before the endorphins wore off, he took a hasty shower and climbed into bed. He was able to fall asleep quickly, content with the plan he had set for the next day.

. . . . . . .

A text message woke Kurt up the next morning, tempting him to growl and the throw the wretched machine across the room. But he saw Blaine's name and opened the message as quickly as he could.

_Warbler's first performance tonight at Civic Auditorium, would really like to see you there – B_

Kurt wondered if it would be tacky to respond right away. Fuck it, he thought. This wasn't high school and he wasn't trying to play any games.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world – K_

_Great! It's at seven. See you there. Hug Biscuit for me :] – B_

Kurt hugged the fluffy dog close to him, stroking his muzzle.

"Your daddy says hello, Biscuit. Maybe he'll come home someday, huh? Until then, we'll get by just fine, won't we? You hungry?" he asked the brown eyes staring at him so seriously.

Biscuit gave a quiet woof and the two got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Kurt got coffee and a bagel, Biscuit got dog crunchies. Kurt flipped the TV on the news while he ate, listening to all the talk on the upcoming elections. One candidate was talking about equal rights and freedom for all people to be able to get married to whomever they wanted. He had a lot of good things to say and he kept Kurt's attention, whereas political talk usually made his eyes cross.

Getting up, he flicked the TV off. "We just might have to vote for that guy," he told Biscuit.

His phone rang and he saw it was Sebastian. He smiled. "Morning Seb," he said.

"You sound rather chipper," his friend responded.

"I have hope this morning. Hope that something might just turn around," he replied.

"Do share, Kurtie. I want to be hopeful too," Seb pouted.

"I think I found a way to find out who hurt Blaine," he said in a rush.

"What? Okay, I'm all up in your business now, Hummel. How did you figure it out?" Sebastian said, all business.

"I haven't exactly figured it out yet. I found the coat in the closet that Blaine wore the first night he showed up here. There was a dry cleaning receipt in the pocket. All it had was a signature, but I compared it to that letter that I found before and there were a few letters that looked identical. So my plan is to," he began.

"Go to the dry cleaners and see if they can pull the name of the customer. Of course. I'll be there in a half hour, we'll go together," Seb said forcefully.

"Excellent," Kurt said with a smile. Of course Sebastian would figure it out. His mind was sharp. He'd be good to have around during this whole thing.

. . . . . . .

"There it is," Kurt pointed at the tiny business in the middle of downtown. "Suds and Duds. Cute name. When I double checked the address on the internet, I found a laundromat named 'Get the Funk Out'," Kurt said.

Sebastian choked on his coffee and Kurt giggled. "Gotcha," Kurt laughed.

"You are so fucking lucky I didn't get a wet spot on my pants," Sebastian said, parking his Corvette in a parking garage and grabbing a napkin from the glove box. He wiped at a small spot on his shirt and cleaned up the spray on the steering wheel.

"At least you'd be in the right place," Kurt whispered with another giggle. "They'd probably think you couldn't last with your boyfriend and came in your pants, so they'd need to get the funk out for you!" he said, erupting with giggles.

Sebastian stared at his friend, seriously debating homicide when he saw the true delight on his fine porcelain features. Kurt deserved a moment of light-heartedness. Even if it was just this one time.

"I don't want to even imagine what those people have seen in order to name their business that," Sebastian finally said with a chuckle.

They got out and Seb paid for his parking spot and they walked toward the dry cleaners.

"Now, play it cool," Sebastian said. "We don't want them to suspect anything."

Kurt stopped and waited until his friend noticed. "What?" Seb asked.

"What exactly are they going to expect? This is 'Suds and Duds' not the Pentagon," Kurt said wryly.

"And what if they decide you look too shady and won't give you the information?" Seb challenged with a grin.

Kurt looked down at himself. He was wearing white and navy vertical striped skinny jeans, a white button up and a navy jacket. His feet were encased in his favorite white boots.

"Sebastian, I don't think I could be shady if I tried," he said, shaking his head. "Now you on the other hand," he left the sentence open.

"Yes, I know, I know. I had to turn down the role of James Bond. I was in my last year of college and they just didn't want to pay me what I was worth," Sebastian condescended, swinging his hands around.

Crossing the street, they approached the upscale dry cleaner slash laundromat.

"Follow my lead," Kurt said with a wink.

"I got your back, Willy Wonka," Seb replied, elbowing him in the side.

Kurt snorted. "Bastard."

The door opened with the tinkle of a bell and a pleasant, red haired woman smiled at them from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How can I be of service?" she asked.

Kurt leaned forward and red her name. "Well, Mardie, I had a cast party at my house last week and found a jacket that had been left behind. While there was no name stitched in it, which would have been very convenient," he added loftily as she nodded with a smile. "There was none to be found. I did find an old receipt from your fine establishment and I was hoping you might be able to find the name of the gentleman, so I can return his coat." Kurt handed the receipt to her and mentally crossed his fingers.

"A cast party? What for?" the woman asked eagerly. She was probably used to seeing small time celebrities. Kurt didn't even consider himself one of those, so he could only hope she'd at least seen the show he was in.

"The play I've been performing in. 'The Boy from Oz'. Have you heard of it?" Kurt asked.

The woman went pale, which was saying something as she was already pale due to her natural red hair. "I love that show!" she squealed. "Oh my god! Are you Kurt Hummel? I always have nose bleed seats cuz I can't afford anything more, but it sure looks like you."

"That's me. I'm so glad you've been able to see the show. So, about the receipt," Kurt began.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Hummel. There were different owners when this ticket was put through. All of those records are in boxes up in the storage room. It would take forever to find it," she said, truly apologetic.

"Even if the man was a current customer?" Kurt asked.

"No, because it was a different owner, all of their records were kept separate and we had to start all over again. Made a lot of folks mad, but we couldn't help it," she said.

"What if we, uh, made it worth your while?" Sebastian finally spoke, sliding a hundred dollar bill across the counter.

"Where do you think you are? In a movie? No way, this here is a musical," she announced with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "I will gladly go up there and find your receipt information if Mr. Hummel will sing for me." She clasped her hands together and looked at Kurt, hopping up and down a bit.

Kurt was glad the price was so small. "Um, I'd be glad to. Can we lock the door? I don't want to cause a commotion." The truth was, while he could perform in front of thousands, a one on one performance was the one thing that could give him stage fright.

Mardie squealed in delight, clapping her hands. "Of course! I'll even put the blinds down," she said, racing around the shop. She turned the 'open' sign over to 'closed' and flipped all the blinds down.

"So, Mardie, what would you like to hear?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh goodness, there's so many to choose from. How about 'Not the Boy Next Door'. I'll throw in free laundry services for the rest of your life if you do the dance with it," she offered, her eyes scoping out his lithe frame.

Kurt was about to turn her down when he thought about his wardrobe and all the dry cleaning he had to pay for.

"All my dry cleaning?" he clarified.

"Dry cleaning, ironing, mending, all of it. I'll give you a special card," she said quickly, knowing she'd hooked him in.

"Alright, you've got a deal," he said holding out his hand.

She blushed furiously then shook his hand. "I, uh, have the music on my iPod here, if you want some accompaniment," she said, pointing to the iHome behind her.

"That would be great," he said and moved a couple of clothing racks out of the way.

Sebastian was grinning like an idiot. "I would've brought popcorn if I'd realized we were going to have a show."

"Shut up Sebastian," Kurt warned. "This is for Blaine in the long, way long, run. And if you tell anyone other than Sam about this, I swear I'll reveal your secret," he said, giving Seb a look.

"What secret?" Seb said defensively.

"We'll discuss this later. Alright, Mardie, ready when you are," Kurt said, getting into position.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new_

As he sang and went through the movements – mostly shaking and thrusting his hips to Mardie's delight – he realized he really was a different person than he was before. Before Lima, before Broadway, before Blaine. He was new; braver, wanting to fight for the man he loved. Blaine, too, was someone new. And Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to make Blaine fall in love with him. The Kurt that wasn't a pretend Dom or a caretaker.

_I am not the boy next door!_

He finished the last note a half octave lower simply because he wasn't warmed up and didn't want to hurt his vocal cords. Both Mardie and Seb stood and applauded him, so he gave them a gallant bow, sweeping his arm down low.

Mardie rushed over and hugged him, thanking him profusely. "I'll leave the store closed and go look through the records right now. I don't care if it takes all day, that was the most amazing experience of my life," she said, shaking her head almost in disbelief.

She took the stairs two at a time and they heard boxes being moved and papers being sorted.

"Back to the topic at hand, Hummel. What secret are you claiming to have?" Sebastian asked, helping Kurt return the clothes racks to their proper places.

"Are you sure you want this out there in the open? With the words floating around out there, someone may hear it and put it in the Times for all to see," Kurt whispered, fluttering his fingers around.

Sebastian finally looked nervous. He tilted his chin up, unable to resist the challenge in Kurt's words.

"I don't believe you know anything," he insisted.

"Alright. You wanted it this way. Sebastian Smythe, you are the proud owner of a collection of…Beanie. Babies," Kurt said, standing close enough to tap Seb's lips with each word he said.

Seb's eyes widened until Kurt thought they might pop out. "You know nothing."

"For now. I know nothing for now. But there may come a time, Smythe, when you push me too far," Kurt said with a wink and a small kiss on Seb's nose.

"Bastard."

"I know," Kurt said.

. . . . . . .

"Found it!" Mardie called triumphantly.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other gratefully. It had been a long hour and a half and all they hoped was that the name led them to the right person.

"You know what's funny?" she hollered.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"The customer is a celebrity like you. Well, sort of. He's into politics. He was on the news this morning talking about marriage equality and all that. Did you see it?" Mardie asked, coming down the stairs.

"I did," Kurt whispered, in shock.

"Yeah, David Karofsky, the guy running to be in Congress," she said, handing them Karofsky's business card, attached to his purchase history.

Kurt looked at Sebastian, his eyes wide.

"Well, fuck," Seb muttered.

Precisely, Kurt thought.

. . . . . . . .

**So, please review. I tried to be more light hearted in this chapter. I really enjoy writing humor and I just don't know if I'm any good at it. **

**Coming up: Blaine and the Warbler's perform!**

**The song was; 'Breath of Life' by Florence + the Machine. It's a bit edgy for what is 'normal' for Kurt, but I love the lyrics. And I know when I'm down, a good rock song makes me feel good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of you who take the time to follow, review, and favorite the story. Each one is like a little gift. I get emails for every little thing and I save them for each morning over my coffee and banana. It helps me start the day with a smile. Thank you!**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"You know what's funny?" she hollered.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"The customer is a celebrity like you. Well, sort of. He's into politics. He was on the news this morning talking about marriage equality and all that. Did you see it?" Mardie asked, coming down the stairs.

"I did," Kurt whispered, in shock.

"Yeah, David Karofsky, the guy running to be in Congress," she said, handing them Karofsky's business card, attached to his purchase history.

Kurt looked at Sebastian, his eyes wide.

"Well, fuck," Seb muttered.

Precisely, Kurt thought.

. . . . . . .

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck," Seb continued under his breath, pacing around the floor of the dry cleaners with a scowl.

Mardie came down the stairs and handed Kurt the record she'd found which simply stated Karofsky's history of orders.

"Do you know Mr. Karofsky?" she asked, going over to the door to re-open her store.

"No," Kurt murmured. "Only from what I've seen on the news." He hadn't even seen the guy's picture so he had no idea what he looked like.

"Let me see if he's still a customer," Mardie said after she'd opened all her blinds. She typed on her computer. Hmm. It's his credit card, but listed under several different names. Probably assistants. He's beyond taking care of his own dry cleaning," she said, her nose in the air. "Do you take care of your own dry cleaning, Mr. Hummel?"

"Please, call me Kurt. Yes, I do everything for myself. It just seems a little silly to do otherwise. Now I have somewhere new to bring my clothes," he said with a genuine smile. "Can you do costumes, too? I'm sure I could arrange for our costume crew to bring all of them here. That might generate some business for you."

Mardie clapped her hands in front of her. "Mr., um, Kurt, thank you. That is very kind. Word of mouth is the only way I can afford to advertise. And here is the card I mentioned for you. Just give that to whoever is working and they'll run it through as a comp account."

"Thank you, Mardie. Could you do something for me? Could you see if Mr. Karofsky has an order in right now? I'd like to see about returning his jacket and maybe I could leave him a note explaining how it came to be in my possession," Kurt said.

"Hold on," Mardie said, tapping away on the keyboard. "Yes, two suits, three shirts. Someone will be in later today to pick it up."

Sebastian had stopped pacing and was staring at Kurt with a curious expression.

"Would you be willing to pass on a letter? Do you think it would be kept confidential?" Kurt asked.

"Actually," Mardie grinned, tapping her chin. "I could call and tell them I needed to drop off the order because I have to close early. That way, the letter would get to him directly, by me."

Kurt returned her smile, his eyes sparkling. "That would be perfect. You're an angel. I gotta say, I'm hoping to meet him, so this will help. I'd like to tell him I support his platform."

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Here's a pen and paper, just jot down your note and I'll make sure it gets delivered," Mardie said, handing him the small notepad.

He walked over to lean against a washing machine, Seb immediately at his side.

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours?" he growled.

"I am going to try and get a meeting with Mr. Karofsky. If I can befriend him, so to speak, maybe I can get an invite to his famous poker parties. Then I can see if there is some way I can expose him," Kurt explained, writing quickly.

_Dear Mr. Karofsky,_

_My name is Kurt Hummel. Somehow, your coat ended at up at my house after a rather raucous party. I will have it dry cleaned and returned to you. According to the receipt in the pocket that led me to you, it's been gone for quite some time. I apologize for that, though I have no idea where it's been. I think I would remember if you had been at my party! As a peace offering, I would like to offer you and a guest two VIP tickets with backstage passes to my new show "The Boy From Oz" playing on Broadway. Your name will be on the VIP list at the box office any time you'd like to attend. I'd love to meet you and show my support for your campaign if you would have time after the show._

_Hope to see you at a show soon,_

_Kurt Hummel_

"How does that sound?" he asked Sebastian.

"Nice and ass kissing," Seb said. "Perfect for a politician. Especially the line about showing your support. That is political speak for offerings of cash, you know."

"I do know that. And if it takes me writing a check to try and get in good with this guy, then I'll do it. I think this is the way to do it. What do you think?" Kurt looked at Seb, truly wanting his opinion.

"I think it's genius. I'm going to insist on being your date each time because I'd worry about you, but I think it just might work," Seb said, his green eyes serious.

"Good. I think I'd be too scared to go alone," Kurt whispered. He walked back to Mardie who produced an envelope. Kurt folded the note and sealed the envelope, handing it back when he was done. He jotted down his phone number and handed it to Mardie.

"Would you be a doll and call me when it's delivered? I have a feeling I may do some fangirling," Kurt said with a fake giggle.

"Oh my god, I have Kurt Hummel's phone number. You can trust me, I won't give it away or tell anyone what happened today. Not like anyone would believe me anyway," she laughed.

"You've been wonderful and I trust you," Kurt said, leaning across the counter and kissing her on the cheek.

She literally squealed, clapping a hand over her cheek. "Oh, why do you have to be gay?"

Kurt laughed as she turned red, realizing what she'd just said.

"He's got to be gay so the rest of us guys can have someone to drool over," Sebastian said, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Now we have a lunch date, so let's get out of here. Mardie, it's been a pleasure."

"Yes, thank you for all of your help," Kurt said, blowing her a kiss. "Call me!"

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Hummel, er, Kurt," Mardie said and walked them to the door.

As they walked away, they could hear her squealing with joy. They laughed and discussed the general plan they had for when Kurt finally met Karofsky. Now that they knew his name, they could do research on him, run background checks, maybe even hire someone to follow him.

"What are you hoping to find?" Sebastian asked as they drove to the diner.

"Well, unfortunately, I have a feeling that Mr. Karofsky is one who likes to keep someone weaker around. Once Blaine had outgrown his welcome, it left an opening in Karofsky's life. I think he's filled it by now which means someone else is possibly suffering and being beaten. I hate to think what someone may be experiencing right now," Kurt said, his face drawn and pale.

"I think we're on the right track, Kurt, I really do. I'm proud of you for wanting to take action against this guy. I'm here for whatever you might need from me," Seb said.

"Thanks, Seb. That's the best thing for right now," Kurt said as they sat down to eat. "So, um, did you hear from Blaine?"

"I did. I didn't want to mention it to you until you said something, just in case. You going?" Seb eyed his friend carefully.

"Of course I am. I miss him so much. It's amazing how you get into this tandem relationship where you and your partner live around each other," he said with a smile. "He pours the coffee, I pour the creamer, he puts the bagels in, I put the cream cheese on. Now it's just me. I don't know how to find a new rhythm. And yet, before Blaine came into my life, I was fine doing things on my own. I have to find a new normal and frankly, I don't like it. But I understand it, so I have to try. I'll do anything to make him mine again. Even if that means starting everything over again."

. . . . . . . . .

They arrived at the Civic Auditorium early enough to get seats in the front, center. The concert started with the group marching on stage wearing navy blue blazers. They had different performances, some rap and beat boxing and top forty's hits. The group was amazing. Everything was a capella and their voices gave him shivers.

The next song started with only one voice coming through the group on stage. The bodies parted and a small, curly haired man stepped forward, singing so beautifully, Kurt was instantly covered in goosebumps. As the song went on, others added in, but all of it was to support that single soul shattering voice.

_Strip away the flesh and bone_

_Look beyond the lies you've known_

_Everybody wants to talk about a freak_

_No one wants to dig that deep_

_Let me take you underneath_

Kurt knew it when Blaine found him in the audience. In that moment the entire auditorium was empty except for them. Blaine held his hand out to Kurt as if wanting to touch him.

_Baby, better watch your step_

_Never mind what's on the left_

_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_

_It's still not that easy for me underneath_

_A red river of screams_

_Underneath_

_Tears in my eyes_

_Underneath_

_Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath_

_Under my skin_

_Underneath, the depths of my sin_

_Look at me_

_Now do you see?_

_Welcome to my world of truth_

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_

_I'm standing here with no apologies_

_Such a beautiful release_

_You inside of me_

When he sang of being inside, Kurt felt the heat from Blaine's gaze. It reminded him of their first time together and the first time Kurt topped Blaine, the feel of his sweet body under Kurt's. The trust, the glorious smile Blaine gave him as they came together.

_A red river of screams_

_Underneath_

_Tears in my eyes_

_Underneath_

_Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath_

_Under my skin_

_Underneath, the depths of my sin_

_Look at me_

_Now do you see?_

_Underneath, underneath, underneath..._

_Underneath, Underneath_

_Welcome to my world of truth_

Kurt shook and tears streamed down his face at the raw emotion Blaine was displaying. Sebastian had Kurt's hand in his, trying to hide his own tears.

_A red river of screams_

_Underneath_

_Tears in my eyes_

_Underneath_

_Stars in my black and blue sky_

_And underneath_

_Under my skin_

_Underneath, the depths of my sin_

_Look at me_

_Now do you see?_

_Underneath, underneath, underneath_

_Look at me_

_Do you see?_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_Look at me, do you see?_

_Welcome to my world of truth_

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_

The room was silent before the audience burst into applause, standing up, whistling and yelling 'Bravo!'. The navy blazers all took a bow before Blaine was pushed to the front. He stared directly into Kurt's eyes, his golden eyes sparkling with tears, before taking his bow. Kurt met his gaze, smiled and raised his hands in applause. Blaine smiled, then, as if he'd been looking for Kurt's approval. He waved to the audience before backing away and pointing at his teammates.

. . . .

Kurt made his way to Blaine, not intending to take up too much of his time. His stomach was in knots, but he had to do this.

Blaine turned and saw Kurt. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down.

"You were wonderful out there," Kurt said, handing him a long stemmed yellow rose.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you were able to come. I saw Sebastian and Sam out there," Blaine replied, taking the rose and sniffing it before looking behind Kurt for his other friends.

"They had to leave; Sam had to get up early. But they pass on their congratulations. I know they really enjoyed the performance. Your group is really talented, Blaine. So are you," Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine caressed a rose petal. "I really enjoy being a part of the group. It's therapeutic in a way," he smiled.

"I understand. There has been many nights I'll wait until the theater is empty and then just take my frustrations out through a song. I'm very, very proud of you, Blaine," Kurt said, quietly. He reached up and touched a single finger to Blaine's cheek, caressing the soft flesh there. For just an instant, it seemed as if Blaine nuzzled into the touch. Kurt withdrew his hand, not wanting Blaine to feel overwhelmed. "Enjoy your success, Blaine. You deserve it, so very much."

Kurt turned and walked away, a small smile playing on his lips. When he looked back, Blaine was still standing there, watching him, his nose pressed into the flower.

. . . . . . .

**Let me know what you think! It's 4am so I'm sorry for any horrible mistakes. I just had to get this out for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, let's see if I can get the correct chapter up. Thank you so much to all of you who called my attention to it. I fixed it as fast as I could and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last Time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"I'm very, very proud of you, Blaine," Kurt said, quietly. He reached up and touched a single finger to Blaine's cheek, caressing the soft flesh there. For just an instant, it seemed as if Blaine nuzzled into the touch. Kurt withdrew his hand, not wanting Blaine to feel overwhelmed. "Enjoy your success, Blaine. You deserve it, so very much."

Kurt turned and walked away, a small smile playing on his lips. When he looked back, Blaine was still standing there, watching him, his nose pressed into the flower.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt woke with a smile on his face and a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt since Blaine left. Maybe, just maybe there was still a chance. He began humming but couldn't help letting the song out of his heart. He sang loud and pure, his voice smooth yet powerful.

_There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere a place for us._

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere._

_There's a time for us,_

_Someday a time for us,_

_Time together with time to spare,_

_Time to learn, time to care,_

_Someday._

_Somewhere._

_We'll find a new way of living,_

_Oh we'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere..._

_Somewhere..._

_There's a place for us,_

_The time a place for us._

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow,_

_Someday,_

_Somewhere!_

He twirled around the house, spinning ideas in his head to woo Blaine back to his side. To erase Blaine's version of Kurt that only showed the man who rescued him from hell and took control of him to help him heal. To replace it with the version of truth that showed the man who loved him more than his own life. A man who wanted the best things in life for Blaine. He was that man and he would make Blaine see that. Somehow.

After showering and dressing for the day, Kurt headed in to work. He had a show that night and he always arrived early. Greeting all of his fellow actors and crew members, he made it into his dressing room and went through the wardrobe pieces that were hung up in his small closet. Everything was there, just as it needed to be. Sitting down at his vanity, he picked up his script and read through it as he began to gently warm up his voice, despite his solo in the kitchen this morning. Biscuit had barked his approval but that didn't count as warming up.

"Kurt!" a high pitched voice shrieked as knocks pounded as his door.

"Come in, Brit," Kurt said with a smile. Brittany was his assistant and wasn't the brightest light in the theater, but she tried hard and seemed to genuinely care about Kurt.

"Kurt, guess who is coming to the show tonight?" she said, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

Kurt bounced with her, smiling. "Who?"

"The guy running for president, David Karsky," she said, grinning.

"You mean David Karofsky, who is running for Congress?" Kurt asked, standing still, his whole body suddenly freezing.

"Yeah, him. His people called me, cause I'm your people and I arranged their seats, the VIP ones. That was the right thing to do, right?" she confirmed.

"Yes and thank you," he told her. "Make sure they get the backstage passes. I want you to stand at the door and literally wait until they come in. Give them the passes and show them to their seats, courtesy of me. Okay?"

"Wait for them at the door, give them passes, show them to the seats courtesy of you," Brit repeated, nodding her head. Her eyes were serious, so Kurt knew she'd get it right. "After the show I will bring them back here, right?"

"Yes. Also, make sure they get a basket with a program and other gifts from the theater gift shop. You can do the shopping and have it put on my account," he said, trying to think of all the ways he could get in good with Karofsky.

"Oh, I love shopping! Did you want your honey and tea yet?" she asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you, sweetie," Kurt said with a smile.

"Be back in a minute," she called as she left the room.

Kurt took a shuddering breath. This was it. He dug out his phone and laptop from his messenger bag and set them up on his small desk.

_DK will be at the show tonight. Will have backstage passes. Will you be here? – K_

He knew Seb would return his text soon, so he booted up his computer and went to Google, typing in David Karofsky.

_With bells on. Get me a seat nearby? Talked to Sam and he's okay with me being your boyfriend for the duration of the mission. Let's just hope this doesn't turn into mission impossible. See you tonight. – S_

Kurt smiled. What would he do without his friends. They were so good to him.

_Yep. Will leave VIP tickets/backstage pass for you at will-call. Thanks to you and Sammy. – K_

When Brittany came back with his tea, he'd written down the list of things he wanted her to do. He knew she had ADD and had a hard time remembering long lists of things to get done. She looked relieved and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Kurt turned back to his computer and looked at the articles and websites Google had pulled up on David Karofsky. He got his first look at the bastard and instant hatred heated his blood.

The man was tall judging by the pictures of him and his small, blond wife. He was stocky with a wide chest, brown hair, slightly receding, and deep set hazel eyes. According to Wikipedia, he was twenty seven years old, just barely old enough to run for congress. He had entered into politics by working his way up the local political ladders until he'd become a familiar face. His platforms included family values, childhood education, and juvenile rehabilitation.

Kurt literally felt the tea rising back into his mouth and had to turn away. He was the antithesis of everything he was running for. He closed his eyes and leaned his head in his hands. For the first time in his life, he wanted to pray to whatever may be out there; a divine source, a dwarf in a magic teapot, whatever. He wanted to be successful in bringing this man down. Something told him Karofsky hadn't stopped after Blaine. That meant someone else was probably in his place, suffering abuse. Exiting out of the screen on his computer, he shut it down and put it away. He put on a CD of the music from the performance tonight and began singing softly as he moisturized his skin in preparation for the thick stage make-up.

. . . . . . .

As Kurt took his final bow, he saw him. He was in a dark suit with a warm smile on his face. He, along with the audience, were standing as they applauded him. Looking three seats over he saw Sebastian and blew a kiss, which Seb knew was an acknowledgement from Kurt. Picking up the roses thrown nearest him, he bowed one more time, waved to the audience and went behind the curtain. Giving the roses to a stage hand, he hugged his co-stars and went to his changing room. He'd had an idea and as much as it sickened him, he and Seb both thought it might work.

Quickly changing out of his costume, he slipped on a pair of sweat shorts and put on his satin robe over it, making sure to leave some of his chest showing. If Karofsky still held parties where he shared his slave, then Kurt wanted him to see him in a sexual manner. If Karofsky wanted him, it might get him an invitation.

"You look sexy," Seb said from behind him, startling him.

"Dammit, Seb, I'm nervous enough without you scaring me," Kurt said, holding his hand over his chest.

"I'm sorry. Come here," Seb said, holding out his hand.

Kurt went into his arms willingly, needing the connection and support.

"You're a damn good actor, Kurt, this is just another role," Seb whispered in his ear. "I'll be right here and then I'll offer to introduce his wife to the other actors to give you time to work your magic. You can back out at any time, remember that. Got it?"

"Got it," Kurt said, breathing in Seb's familiar scent, drawing strength from him.

A knock came at the door.

"Mr. Hummel? A Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky to see you," he heard Brit say.

"Sit and cross your legs," Seb instructed quietly before going to the door. "Come in, please," he said, holding the door for them to come in.

Kurt was suddenly glad for his larger dressing room because even at this size, the room just shrunk with the arrival of extra people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, what a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said, making sure Karofsky got a good look at him before he stood. "I'm so glad you could come."

They all shook hands and Kurt introduced Sebastian as his boyfriend. There was no hesitation from either of them, so they obviously accepted gays. They thanked him for the gift basket, which Kurt could see was brimming with nice things meant to kiss ass.

"Did you enjoy the show, sir, ma'am?" Kurt asked, sitting back down and point at a small couch they could sit on.

"Oh please, call me David and my wife is Judith," he said, smiling warmly. His hazel eyes flicked down to the length of pale leg Kurt was showing. "I thought you were brilliant. Your voice is so unique."

"Yes, what do you call that range?" Judith asked.

"Call me Kurt. I'm a counter-tenor. I'm so glad you liked the show. Do you enjoy the theater?" he asked, asking the basic questions he asked anyone who came to see him backstage.

"Oh yes," Judith jumped in. "Do you happen to be acquainted with Santana Lopez? She was in tonight's show."

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes. How would he not know his own co-star? "Of course. Would you like to meet her?"

"Oh, could I? I loved her performance!"

"Sebastian, would you mind taking Mrs. Karofsky to Santana's dressing room?" Kurt said, turning to look up at Seb.

"Absolutely. We'll return shortly," Sebastian said and kissed Kurt's cheek before offering his arm to Judith.

After they left the room, David turned to him with a smile. "I'm not as much into theater as my wife, but I must say, I did enjoy your performance."

Kurt managed to make himself blush, courtesy of his acting skill. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from someone so prestigious. I, uh, wanted to show my support with a small donation. Would I give that to you or mail it in somewhere?"

David smiled what could only be a predatory smile. "I could take that and I'll mail you a receipt. I thank you for your support. It's rather impressive to say I have support from the theater community."

Kurt dug out the envelope with the check for five thousand dollars. "You absolutely have our support. I would love to get together sometime and go over your plans and what else I might be able to do to help," he said shyly.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kurt. I'm actually having a private get together at my place this Saturday night. Just the guys and we play some poker, talk some politics. Interested?" Karofsky said, watching Kurt as he traced his collar bone with his fingers. He licked his lips, making Kurt's stomach turn again.

"Absolutely! Would my boyfriend be able to come or is this the type where we leave the significant other at home?" Kurt said, smiling coyly.

"He's welcome to come as well," David said. "Here is my personal card with my home address and cell phone number. Feel free to call if you need directions or anything else." His tone was so full of innuendo, it was overflowing.

"Thank you, David. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I have to get this make-up off or my skin will be as dry as the Sahara," Kurt said.

"And you do have lovely skin," David said quietly.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, his head tilted to the side.

"And now we're back to Kurt's room. Did you like the tour, Judith?" Sebastian said loudly, outside the door.

Kurt watched as David's face went from interested to generic and friendly in an instant. They both stood and said their farewells. David didn't say anything about Saturday, so Kurt took the hint and kept quiet. He guessed his wife really was in the dark.

After they left and closed the door, Sebastian turned to him. "Well?"

"Looks like we're going to a party."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Cue the Mission Impossible music."

"No kidding," Kurt said, turning to the mirror.

. . . . . . .

**Please leave a review! I love them all!**

**Next up: Wooing and preparing for a party!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do any other ff writers end up dreaming about Klaine? I keep dreaming that I'm hanging out with Darren. I wish! Also, I introduce a OC this chapter. Picture Liam Hemsworth for Adam. Wow.**

**To reviewer named Gus; If you have an account, please send me a PM, I'd love to discuss your feedback. Thanks!**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Kurt watched as David's face went from interested to generic and friendly in an instant. They both stood and said their farewells. David didn't say anything about Saturday, so Kurt took the hint and kept quiet. He guessed his wife really was in the dark.

After they left and closed the door, Sebastian turned to him. "Well?"

"Looks like we're going to a party."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Cue the Mission Impossible music."

"No kidding," Kurt said, turning to the mirror.

. . . . . . . .

"Absolutely not! Are you freaking kidding me? I'm trying to get him back, why the hell would I go out on a date and possibly hurt him? I don't want to chase him away," Kurt argued, pacing back and forth in his dressing room.

He was surrounded by Seb, Sam, Santana, Brit, and his director, Tina and her boyfriend, Mike after their latest performance. They were all trying to convince him that going on a date would push Blaine back to Kurt. But that wasn't how Kurt wanted to do it. He just wanted Blaine to see him as someone separate from the hell he went through.

"Just dinner. You don't even have to tell Blaine," Tina said.

"Come on, Princess, get out of your tower and go to dinner. This guy is a total hottie with a body and he's been to the show several times just to see you. Tall, light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body that was built for lovin'," Santana told him, her dark eyes heated.

"One date, Kurt. Forget about Blaine, you need this. You need to be in the company of someone who admires you and wants to be in your company. Someone you don't have to work hard to have," Sam said quietly.

Kurt massaged his temples. All he wanted was Blaine. But an evening out couldn't hurt anything, he guessed. He'd been so distracted with Blaine, his performances, and now Karofsky and the party in two days. Letting an attractive man take him out to dinner sounded nice.

"What is his name?" Kurt finally asked.

"Adam Blakely. He's an artist, makes good money, has great credit and has several exes who are still friends, no ugly breakups," Mike reported.

"What the hell did you guys do – hire a private investigator? Holy shit. No more details. Dinner, tonight, he can pick me up here in an hour," Kurt said, giving in.

"We're just making sure he's good enough for you," Sebastian said, pulling out Kurt's street clothes.

Sam went to work on Kurt's face, cleaning the makeup off. Santana went to call Adam and the rest of them dispersed after wishing Kurt luck.

Forty five minutes later, Kurt stood before Sam and Sebastian, showing off the final product. He was wearing distressed jeans that were snug but not skinny, a white Henley and a black waistcoat. His only accessory was a golden key attached to a chain that attached from one side of his waistcoat to the other. Sam had neatly folded his sleeves up to his elbows, saying his forearms should be shown off.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I want to be with Blaine, not some stranger," Kurt said, tired emotionally and physically.

"This will be good for you, I promise," Sebastian said. "You've never dated, you've never had to woo someone or be wooed or court someone. Go on this date, watch how Adam treats you. We already know he's infatuated, so learn from him. Then you can use the info on Blaine. And hey, if you end up liking Adam, then that's just an added benefit," he said with a smile.

Sam checked his phone after it beeped. "He's in the building! He's on his way here to pick you up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd let them talk him into this and that he'd agreed. He felt like he was betraying Blaine. But in all reality, Blaine could have gone on a date by now. That thought was like a knife twisting in his gut.

A light knock sounded at the door and Sebastian quickly opened it. "Hi Adam, we met earlier. I'm Sebastian, this is Sam, and this is Kurt Hummel," Seb said, finally standing aside so Kurt could meet his date.

Kurt did everything in his power to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Adam was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, much taller than Kurt. Muscular, but more lean than buff. His hair was so light brown, it was more golden and fell playfully into his face. Bright blue eyes were friendly and admiring as they looked him over. His lips were full and looked very soft. Kurt tried to cover up the instant attraction he felt and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Adam. I've heard good things about you," Kurt said.

"I could say the same about you," Adam said, his voice deep and warm. His crystal blue eyes gave Kurt the once over and sparkled. "You're much more beautiful face to face," he added.

Kurt blushed deeply. "Um. Thank you. So, uh, dinner. Did you have an idea of where you want to go?"

Adam nodded. "I have it all planned out. You just leave it to me and you'll have a good time tonight. I hope."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," he said to Sam and Seb. Sam gave him a not-so-subtle thumbs up, turning red himself when Adam chuckled.

Adam offered Kurt his arm and they walked quietly through the building and out to the parking garage. He led him to a Audi SUV and opened the door for him.

"I'm very glad you said yes," he said shyly before shutting the door and going to the driver's side.

Kurt was beginning to be glad as well. Adam was one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen in his life. And he thought Kurt was beautiful. That was not something he was used to.

"So, what did you think of the play?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking spot.

The question opened up a dialogue of the play, characters, meanings, which led to other plays Kurt had been in. Kurt enjoyed the conversation so much, he forgot he was uncomfortable. It had been a long time since he'd been able to discuss his love of theater. Adam asked intelligent questions and offered thoughtful insight. By the time they reached the restaurant, they were laughing about Kurt's version of outtakes from the plays he'd been in.

The restaurant was quiet, French, and was perfect for them to continue talking.

At one point, Adam looked at him, looked down and then into his eyes, his own blue eyes sparkling with admiration. "I can't get over how beautiful you are. You have the most amazing skin, like alabaster. Your eyes are like jewels that change colors, I can't wait to look up and see what color they are now. Thank you for saying yes," he said, his voice deep and sincere.

Kurt colored prettily, looking down, pleased but embarrassed by the flattery. "I, um, thank you. I have to say I'm quite the fan of your eyes. And well, all of you, you're very attractive."

Adam smiled, but looked concerned. "Why did you hesitate when I complimented you. Don't you believe me?"

"I, um, don't get a lot of compliments, other than to hear that I look girly," Kurt admitted. "I'm not used to someone finding me attractive."

Adam reached across the table and took Kurt's fork out of his hand before taking his hand in his large one. "You can believe me. I'm ashamed to admit that I've dated a lot of guys. But I've never had to ask anyone out before. You're a first for me. I've seen your play several times, not just because I like the play, but I was captivated by you. You're acting, your singing, all of it. I just had to meet you," he said quietly. His thumb gently rubbed on Kurt's hand, sending unexpected sparks up Kurt's arm. Letting go, Adam stood and held his hand back out to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt looked around and realized there was music playing and couples dancing on a dance floor. He'd been so into their conversation he hadn't noticed these details. He put his hand back in Adam's, realizing he liked being the small one. "I'd be delighted, kind sir," he said with a smile.

Adam led him to the dance floor and pulled him into his arms. Kurt realized just how much smaller he was when he had to look up to see Adam's face. Adam's large arm was wrapped around his trim waist and their hands were entwined. He moved them gently around the floor.

"I love the way you feel next to me," Adam murmured in Kurt's ear.

"I didn't realize how tall you are," Kurt said with a smile. "I was the taller one in my last relationship. I think I like being the small one."

"I like you being small too, then I can take care of you and protect you," Adam said with a blush.

Kurt's eyebrow shot up. "Have no fear, I can take care of myself," he said haughtily.

Adam chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. You may be small, but I can feel the muscles you have in these strong arms."

"People tend to disregard me because I'm thin, but being a dancer as well as an actor, I can lift a woman when I need to," Kurt bragged, realizing he was enjoying being in Adam's arms.

"That's impressive," Adam grinned. "I'm sure I could lift you up with no problem."

"I'm sure you could," Kurt smiled, rubbing one hand across Adam's large bicep.

Adam took a deep breath, his eyes darkening. "I don't want to freak you out, but I have to say, I love the way you feel in my arms."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Adam was definitely showing interest quicker and more thoroughly than Kurt had been prepared for. He thought the man would compliment him and that was it. But Adam was definitely wooing him. He wasn't freaked out at all by his comments. Instead, he found himself enjoying Adam's company.

"I'm not freaked out," Kurt whispered.

Adam grinned and spun Kurt during the dance. They stayed and danced for several more songs, but finally called it quits when Kurt admitted he was tired. The combination of the dancing plus his performance wore him out.

Without even asking, Adam paid the bill and escorted Kurt back to the car. The drive back was filled with quiet talking about Adam's art. He'd recently had his first showing and it had been successful. Kurt found himself dozing off after the conversation died out.

They reached Kurt's car and Adam walked him to the driver's side.

"I've wanted to do this all evening," Adam said, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "Tell me to stop if I'm crossing a line," he whispered. He brought his large hands up to cup Kurt's face. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Kurt, whisper soft.

Kurt's brain was a mess. He was tired and didn't want this kind of complication. But Adam's lips were so warm and tasted sweet. He felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. No, this wasn't right, he was saving himself for Blaine.

Adam lightly licked at Kurt's bottom lip and the feeling of his tongue was Kurt's undoing. He moaned and opened his mouth, accepting Adam's tongue. He licked lightly at Adam's tongue and they both gasped at the sensation. Adam gathered Kurt closer to him, one arm exploring Kurt's shoulders and the other pressing at his lower back, bringing him closer.

Finally, Kurt pulled away, breathing deeply. His lips felt swollen and his pants were tight with his straining erection. "Adam, I, I need to go. I can't do this."

"I know. I'm sorry, I got carried away. You are so sweet and I couldn't help myself," Adam said, backing away, running a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

"It's okay. I think we both got carried away," Kurt said. "Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"You're more than welcome. Would you be open to another date?" Adam asked hopefully.

Kurt stared at him, not sure what to do. He had a feeling it would be extremely easy to fall for Adam. To become a couple, _KurtandAdam_. He would be cherished and adored, things he hadn't experienced as an adult.

"Kurt? Would you go out with me again?" Adam asked, his expression hopeful.

. . . . . .. . .

**Again, written at 4am. I hope you enjoyed it. Next up: Kurt's answer and a party.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We're going to start off with some Blaine POV, then we'll see what Kurt says to Adam. :]**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Finally, Kurt pulled away, breathing deeply. His lips felt swollen and his pants were tight with his straining erection. "Adam, I, I need to go. I can't do this."

"I know. I'm sorry, I got carried away. You are so sweet and I couldn't help myself," Adam said, backing away, running a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

"It's okay. I think we both got carried away," Kurt said. "Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"You're more than welcome. Would you be open to another date?" Adam asked hopefully.

Kurt stared at him, not sure what to do. He had a feeling it would be extremely easy to fall for Adam. To become a couple, _KurtandAdam_. He would be cherished and adored, things he hadn't experienced as an adult.

"Kurt? Would you go out with me again?" Adam asked, his expression hopeful.

. . . . . . . .

"Blaine! Come on, hobbit, we're leaving now!"

"I'll meet you guys there! I told you I had a project due tomorrow and I need to finish it. I'll be there in an hour. The club on fifth avenue right?" Blaine yelled back at one of his roommates.

"Yeah. It's called The Orchid," Bobby said, poking his dreadlock covered head into their room. "Need any help with that?"

Blaine smiled appreciatively. "No thanks, Bobby. Get outta here and go have a drink. I'll be there in an hour, maybe a little more. Keep Finn and Thad off my back, would you?"

"No problem. See you later. Call me if you get lost again!" he winked and ran out.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I only got lost twice!" he yelled.

With laughter echoing in the loft, the door slammed and left the house blessedly silent. He was the tenth roommate in a large loft that Wes's father had bought for him. There were five bedrooms and each had been split down the middle with three quarter walls they'd all spent a weekend building. So it felt like everyone had their own bedroom. Luckily, all the rooms were spacey so even half a room was plenty large enough.

His roommates were great guys, all of them. He got along with each one, even if he had a couple that he was closer to. Bobby was Blaine's roommate and Trent shared the bedroom next door with Aaron. Then there was the couple, Jeff and Nick. There was the leader of the house, Wes, who roomed with David. Then there were the two party animals, Finn and Dean in the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Their loft was two stories and was a New Yorker's dream. The outer wall was all brick and there was a wrought iron staircase leading up to the second floor. There were two bedrooms downstairs and three upstairs. It was a seniority issue to get one of the bottom floor bedrooms, they were bigger and closer to the fifty five inch television they all shared. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were in those bedrooms. If one of them were to move out, someone else would be 'promoted' to one of the lower rooms.

Wes's father had spared no expense with the loft, completely furnishing it, updating all of the appliances, floors.

Every time Blaine walked through the spacious home, he counted himself lucky. He'd seen some of the dorms and other apartments that friends lived in and he knew that he was one of the ten luckiest guys in NYU. He had fit in effortlessly with the group, though he was considered the quiet and reserved one. Bobby, his closest friend, knew some of what had happened with him. He'd had to explain when he kept waking Bobby up when he'd have nightmares. Bobby had been sympathetic and got into a routine of waking him up when he would start to whine and cry out in his sleep.

It was those times that he missed Kurt the most. Kurt, his big spoon, the one who exuded comfort and safety and affection. He'd created a Kurt pillow. Before he'd left home, he'd taken one of Kurt's shirts and now it was over a pillow. It smelled of him and he would hug it at night to bring himself comfort.

Kurt. His heart ached as he thought of him. He worked on his project, wondering what Kurt was doing right now. Every day, every hour he thought about Kurt. Every day he wonders if he made the right decision. Every day he comes to the conclusion that he just doesn't know. Blaine was enjoying college life, though. He loved his classes, his teachers – even the strict ones – and they seemed to like him. He took to his lessons without any problems. He was so grateful to Kurt for insisting he read his old college books. He knew that without those he would never have been able to do as well as he was. He had aced his first set of finals and had been chosen to sing the main solo in the Christmas concert the Warblers were doing.

Each day brought something new to his life. A new piece of technology, a new store, or fashion trend, whatever it may be, brought him such delight. He had missed out on so much of life and now he could make up for it all.

He was also thankful for Bobby. Nightmares aside, the tall black man had his back. Bobby used to play football in high school and had kept his muscular form, though due to a knee injury, he didn't play anymore. He had taken Blaine under his wing. When people had seen the two of them walking around together, it tended to keep people from bothering Blaine.

A few weeks ago, there had been a guy who started pushing Blaine around, literally, and wouldn't leave him alone. All nine of his roommates, Bobby in the lead, had shown up outside the classroom the guy would bully him at and had a friendly chat with the guy. He never spoke to or even looked at Blaine again.

Blaine suddenly realized he had news that Kurt would like to know. It wouldn't hurt to text him.

_I got a job! – B_

He didn't have to wait long before he got his reply.

_That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd be a success at whatever you tried. Where at? – K_

Blaine blushed and preened at the praise. Kurt always knew how to make him feel good about himself.

_At the college book store. I just put all the books away that nobody wants to buy or return for some reason. Nothing life altering. It's fun, though. - B_

_Hey, don't knock the job, Blaine. A lot of people can't even find jobs. Now here you are, going to school and working. Who knew you would come so far. Oh wait, I knew! :] I would hug you, I'm so proud. Make sure you tell Sam and Seb! – K_

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. He missed Kurt's encouragement. 'I would hug you', he read that over and over. Blaine would let him. He'd love to sink into Kurt's arms and smell him, maybe even kiss him.

_Thank you, Kurt. That means a lot. Hugs back. I'll text them next. Take care. - B_

First, before sharing any kisses, he'd have to confess what he'd done since they split up. His roommates loved to go to clubs. Dancing and some drinking, not all of them drank. Blaine found he adored dancing in a room full of hot, sweaty bodies. He also found that he was attractive to other men when he danced. He'd been asked and agreed to dance with a lot of guys. A couple of them had stolen kisses. A couple of times he had initiated a kiss. He had felt guilty at first, but realized he was free to kiss whoever he wanted. He never let it go farther than a couple of kisses and touches. There was a freedom in deciding who he got to touch or kiss. He made his own way in this new life of his.

The first time Blaine had kissed a guy he'd danced with, he'd thought about it for hours when he'd gotten home. Would Kurt be upset that he'd kissed someone? Then he asked himself. Would he be upset if Kurt kissed someone else? Or even more, would he be upset if Kurt began a relationship or had sex with someone. He based his answers on the feeling in his gut. Thinking about Kurt's lips on someone else made him uncomfortable. Thinking about Kurt making love to a stranger felt like a knife in his heart. Could he blame him though? No, he couldn't. He was the one who had ended their relationship. But something in him, something vital, told him that Kurt was his. Someday, when the time was right, he would claim Kurt.

. . . . . . .

Later that night, at The Orchid, Blaine was dancing with a random guy, swaying and undulating together. He was enjoying the rush of the music and the beat flowing through him. The guy leaned down and nuzzled his neck and ear before moving in to kiss him. It was wrong. The lips were wrong, the pressure was wrong, the taste was wrong. Would anyone ever not make him think of Kurt?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kurt? Would you go out with me again?" Adam asked, his expression hopeful.

Adam's eyes were sincere and truly hopeful. Kurt spent too long considering his eyes and the offer when Adam turned away. "I understand, no need for this to be awkward," he said.

"No, Adam, please, let me explain. Please," he said, reaching out and touching David's hand and bringing him back over.

"There is someone I have strong feelings for. He's not interested in a relationship right now, that's why I agreed to this date. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a while and I appreciate that you wanted to take me out. If you can deal with my baggage, I'd love to go out with you again. Besides," Kurt said with a grin. "I really like the kissing. You're quite talented."

"What kind of fool wouldn't want to have a relationship with you?" Adam asked, incredulously. "You're amazing."

"He, uh, went through a traumatic experience and since I helped him through it, I guess I remind him of it," Kurt said. Before he knew it, he'd spilled the majority of his and Blaine's story, keeping Blaine's privacy about the intimate details. "I care about him a lot, much more than he does, I suppose. I enjoyed our date, Adam. I enjoyed how you treated me and spoke to me. See, when I was with Blaine – that's his name – I had to be the strong one. Although I didn't mind in the least, it was nice to be sort of taken care of tonight. But I don't want to be unfair to you," Kurt rambled.

Adam put his finger lightly against Kurt's lips, silencing him. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Kurt. I'm not asking you to enter into a relationship. I enjoyed tonight. I like you and I think you are gorgeous. How about we see each other again and just keep it casual. We can get to know each other, be friends. With one exception," Adam said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's that?" Kurt smiled.

"We have to be kissing friends. I can give up thoughts of romance and ever after and all that. But not being able to touch those lips again? Not possible," he said with a wink. "But, if this Blaine guy comes to his senses, I am perfectly willing to give up the lips and keep the friend, if that would be okay."

Kurt regarded Adam with admiration. Where the hell had this guy come from? Kurt was getting everything he could want from the situation.

"Are you sure? It kind of seems like you're getting the short end of the stick here," Kurt said doubtfully.

"No way. Until your friend gets his head out of his ass or whatever it takes, I get you and your lips. I'm not an idiot, Kurt, I can see you're probably in love with the guy. But if you are willing to let me have this tiny corner of your life for a time, I'll take it," Adam said honestly. He ran the tip of his finger down Kurt's cheek to his lips.

Kurt puckered up and gently kissed the finger before stepping closer to Adam. "You really are wonderful, you know that?"

"Yep. I do know that," he chuckled, circling his arms around Kurt's waist. "Now that that's decided, my kissing friend, let's work on the kissing."

Kurt had only known Adam for hours, but already loved the way he felt in his arms. It wasn't the earth-moving, ground shaking feeling he knew with Blaine, but damn it, this felt good. He willingly raised his face to Adam's and moaned at the delicate touch of their lips. Adam gripped him tighter when he heard the sound and moved his lips, tasting Kurt and seeking entrance to his mouth. Kurt opened under him and rubbed his tongue against Adam's, feeling the taller man tremble against him. Knowing it was going a bit far, he stepped back.

"Thank you again for a lovely evening," Kurt said, his eyes dark.

"Thank you," Adam whispered.

"I'll call you," Kurt said and opened his car and getting in.

"I'll be waiting," Adam replied, shutting Kurt's car door for him.

Kurt waved to him and pulled away.

. . . .

Kurt finished texting with Blaine and was grinning. He was so proud of him. Kurt had had no doubt that Blaine would succeed, even if meant them being separated. His smile remained as he finished his tea and got ready for his bedtime routine.

Later in the shower, as he was cleaning himself, he began stroking himself, his hand covered in soap. He thought about Adam's lips and the tingles it sent through his body. As he lost himself in the strokes of his hand, the picture in his mind changed. The tall man became shorter, with dark, curly hair and burning golden eyes. At the memory of those lips on his, those hands on his body, he cried out as he came, the water washing the evidence away.

As he got ready for bed, he had a feeling he wouldn't be kissing Adam as much as he had led him to think. He'd have to have a talk with him. His body and his heart wanted Blaine, so he would wait. He was a patient man.

He was settling into his pillow when his phone went off. It was a text from Seb.

_One more day! I came up with the most brilliant idea. Meet me at the diner at nine tomorrow. – S_

Just as he was replying an 'ok' to Seb, another text came in.

_Thinking of you - B_

He lay there, staring at the text for some time before texting back.

_Thinking of you always - K_

. . . . . .

**So? Blaine is doing well. They are both realizing they can't replace the other. Good stuff! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank my supportive reviewers. You really know how to support and encourage a person. You all have a special place in my heart. Thank you. Enjoy the story.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

_One more day! I came up with the most brilliant idea. Meet me at the diner at nine tomorrow. – S_

Just as he was replying an 'ok' to Seb, another text came in.

_Thinking of you - B_

He lay there, staring at the text for some time before texting back.

_Thinking of you always – K_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt's phone buzzing at him woke him up.

_I have something to confess. – B_

Kurt rubbed at his eyes as he read the text. Then he sat up in a rush. What would Blaine have to confess at seven in the morning? Had he found someone else? Been with them? Did he want to break off what little relationship they did have?

_What's that? – K_

It killed him to be so calm, but since it was through a text, he could freak on this side while appearing sane to Blaine. Please, please, please don't let it be something bad, he begged.

_Remember how I said I was thinking of you? – B_

Kurt cocked his head to the side. What?

_I remember. – K_

What was Blaine getting at? Had lied or had he had bad thoughts about him?

_I thought about you so hard I came. – B_

…Kurt had no idea what to think. But he now had a raging hard-on. Blaine had masturbated to thoughts of Kurt?

_Really? That's some serious thinking. I'm starting to have some of those thoughts myself since you brought it up. – K_

Kurt pushed against his erection under his boxers, thankful he only slept in them. Now all he could see in his mind's eye was Blaine touching himself, stroking his thick cock, thumbing over the pre-come that would gather at the tip.

_I hope your things bring something big up. ;) I have another confession. – B_

Kurt grinned as he began stroking himself, having pulled down his boxers.

_I can't wait to hear what it is. – K_

Kurt kept stroking, up, around and over, thinking of Blaine's pink lips and his golden eyes looking at him with lust.

_I miss your cock. – B_

It had been so long for Kurt that when he read those words, he pulled at his throbbing cock a few more times before exploding on his stomach. He kept stroking until he was too sensitive, then lay against the pillow, trying to slow his breathing. Grabbing some tissues from the side of the bed, he cleaned up before texting back.

_Now I have a confession. – K_

Stretching luxuriously, he couldn't believe he and Blaine were having this conversation. It didn't seem to fit in the whole 'broken up' box. He didn't mind though. He'd break all the rules if Blaine let him.

_What's that? Is it getting hot in here? – B_

Kurt grinned.

_I just came. Because of you.- K_

Snuggling into his bed, he knew that next to having Blaine here beside him, this was the best way to start the day.

_Holy shit, Kurt. I'm almost there. Say something to me. – B_

Holy shit was right, Kurt thought. The thought of Blaine touching himself right now made his cock twitch and give a valiant attempt at getting hard.

_Picture my lips wrapped around your thick cock, my tongue lapping at your pre-come. My fingers teasing your ass, pushing in and out as you pulse around my finger. – K_

A few minutes passed before he got a response. He couldn't believe he had just sexted. He'd heard of people doing it, but hadn't seen the appeal. Now he did. He could get into this. Talking sexy in person was hard because he was a bit shy about the whole thing. But typing it out? Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

_I came so hard, I got it on my phone. Had to clean up. I'm all out of confessions for now, except I gotta get to class. Maybe we can confess some later tonight? – B_

Kurt grinned. That was a helluva mess. It made him feel good that it was because of his words to him that made him come.

_I'm sure I'll have something to fess up to by then. Have a good day. – K_

_You too. x – B_

Kurt stared at the screen. That little x was a kiss according to text speak, wasn't it? His heart welled up. Maybe there really was a chance for them.

_x- K_

. . . . . . . .

Sebastian waited until the waitress took their orders before leaning forward.

"How sure are you that Donkey Kong has a new Princess Peach in the castle?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. Then he understood. DK, David Karofsky, Donkey Kong.

"At least eighty nine percent. Why?" he answered.

Seb smiled at him, proud that he'd gotten the code.

"I came up with a plan to not just take out the donkey, but to perhaps even ruin him forever," Seb said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Spill!" Kurt said.

They spent the rest of their time at the diner fine tuning the plan, of which Kurt was a huge fan. After they were done and paid, they hopped in Seb's car and drove for twenty minutes to a small, unmarked building.

"Why is there no name on the outside?" Kurt asked, looking suspiciously at the neighborhood.

"Because, those who need what Artie has, know where he's located or know how to find out where he's located. Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be pricey," Sebastian warned.

"More sure than anything," Kurt said.

Seb nodded and they got out of the car. Going into the building, Kurt realized it was much bigger inside than it looked outside. He suddenly felt like he should have Shawn Connery with him or maybe Roger Moore. This would be Bond, James Bond's version of Toy's R Us. Everywhere there was spy equipment; half of the stuff Kurt had no clue what it was.

A man in a wheel chair rolled up to them.

"Sebastian?"

Seb stuck his hand out to him. "That's me. Puck recommended me. This is Kurt," he said, tilting his head at Kurt.

"Artie. Pleasure," the man said, shaking both of their hands. "What can I do for you?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "Can we sit down and tell you our situation and you can tell us how best to handle it?"

Artie looked doubtful, giving them the once over and obviously finding them lacking.

"Money is no object," Kurt said forcefully.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Artie said, spinning quickly and heading over to a desk and some chairs.

Sebastian took his time explaining the bones of the plan. What they were trying to do without naming names or being blunt about the type of abuse going on. It was explained that they had a friend in an abusive relationship and they needed to check and see if he was okay and then get him out of the house. They wanted to film the perpetrator to use as evidence if they were able to find any.

Artie nodded throughout, jotting down notes as he went.

"Do we have the coordinates of the house?" he asked when Seb was done.

Kurt shook his head. "We are going to get an idea of what's going on Saturday night. If the situation is as bad as we think it is, then we will return Sunday evening and get our friend out. We could come back to you Sunday afternoon if there is something you think might help us more."

"Absolutely. I can help with both the gathering of evidence and the extrication of the victim," he said. "My first recommendation is camera glasses," he said.

Kurt gave a look. "Don't those always look totally conspicuous?"

Artie just looked at him, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Suddenly all the TV screens around him showed a picture of Kurt's dumbfounded expression.

"Pushing them up turns them on. Adjusting the arms takes a still picture of whatever the camera is aimed at," he said. Looking like he was just adjusting his frames, a still picture of Kurt showed up on the TV.

"We'll take two pairs," Kurt said.

"I thought so. Each pair has twenty four hours of record time and can hold up to one thousand photos. I have several different designs, so you won't be stuck wearing similar pairs. Do either of you actually wear glasses or contacts?" he asked, turning and going to the display case nearby.

"No," they both confirmed.

"Good. I can work with that, it's just a pain in the ass," Artie said as he slid a black case out of the display and placed it on the counter. Just then, Kurt noticed that all of the counters were the right height for Artie and not the people coming in. Kurt smiled, that's how it should be.

"Okay, gents, here we are. Take your pick," Artie said, showing them a box full of the glasses.

Sebastian chose a pair that were thick and black with circular lenses.

"You look like 'Where's Waldo'," Kurt said with a grin.

"Waldo's hot," Seb replied.

Kurt picked a subtle pair, thin with rectangular lenses.

"Forget Waldo, you are hot, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian leered.

"I would make a comment about how right you are, but we're in a serious situation right now," Kurt said with a smile.

"Next, I would recommend the tie pin camera. And you're in luck because they are buy one get one half off right now," Artie said with a grin.

"Excellent," Kurt said, chuckling. "I have a question. Do you have a lock pick set and if so, do you give lessons?" he added.

"Yes and yes. I would assume if the victim is stuck in the house, you'll need to unlock inner doors as well as outer. Correct?"

"Yeah, that is our best guess. We aren't completely sure what the situation will look like in there, we just want to be prepared," Kurt said, shrugging.

For the next half hour, Artie went over general lock picking techniques on some doors he kept in the shop just for that purpose. Sebastian took to it quickly and Kurt thought he'd be able to do it if he had enough time.

Artie wheeled over to a counter on the opposite side of the store. "Now that you passed the lock pick class, I will introduce you to this little fellow," he said, holding up a round tool.

"What's that?" Seb asked, excited by all of the new things they were learning and buying.

"This is the ultimate lock pick. You push the tool out, put it in the lock, it unlocks it, you walk in. Less than ten seconds," Artie said, looking smug.

"What? Why didn't you show us this an hour ago?" Kurt protested.

"You didn't deserve it. You have to really want this. And you guys worked hard. Some people don't even get to see this baby. Even if money isn't an issue," he said, looking pointedly at Kurt.

. . . .

By the time they left Artie's, Kurt was short five digits in his bank account, but he and Seb both felt more prepared. Artie had taught them how to download the video from the glasses and tie pins.

Ready to be spies, they retired to Seb's house and practiced with the glasses and the lock pick mechanism as well as the real lock picks.

Kurt told Seb he'd be back tomorrow afternoon to prepare and go over last minute plans. Stopping by the grocery store, he went home, parking in the garage. He went in to the kitchen and unloaded the groceries, taking out some chicken for his dinner. It made him sad to cook these days, only having himself to cook for.

Deciding to change and do some yoga to relax, he walked into his room. He shrieked realizing someone was laying on his bed. Seeing it was Blaine, he relaxed. Then he tensed again. Blaine was naked.

"I have a confession," Blaine said, his golden eyes blazing.

. . . . . . . .

**I know some folks like chapters to be 4-5k words long or more, but these shorter chapters are easier for me to crank out. Sometimes a longer chapter will escape my fingers, but not often. Just wanted to let you know why. I don't own Shawn Connery, Roger Moore, Donkey Kong or Princess Peach (which are Mario references, by the way). Also, all that spy stuff? Completely made up. I built technology to suit my needs, not reality. Reviews are love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Your guys' reviews are killing me! Thank you so much for all of your kind words. And for the Sean Connery correction. Figures he'd have the Celtic spelling given his background. Duh. : )**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Kurt told Seb he'd be back tomorrow afternoon to prepare and go over last minute plans. Stopping by the grocery store, he went home, parking in the garage. He went in to the kitchen and unloaded the groceries, taking out some chicken for his dinner. It made him sad to cook these days, only having himself to cook for.

Deciding to change and do some yoga to relax, he walked into his room. He shrieked realizing someone was laying on his bed. Seeing it was Blaine, he relaxed. Then he tensed again. Blaine was naked.

"I have a confession," Blaine said, his golden eyes blazing.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt stood there, staring at him dumbly. Blaine was in his bed naked. Blaine. Bed. Naked.

"You're naked," he stated.

Blaine chuckled. "Indeed I am. I have a confession," he repeated.

"Does it explain why you're in my bed naked?" Kurt asked, still somewhat in shock. He was also trying his best to not stare at the naked parts of Blaine that might make this an embarrassing situation.

"It does. I confess that texting you like I have been – I heard it's called sexting. One of my roommates told me about it. He says he does it to his girlfriend all the time and it drives her crazy. So I tried it with you. Anyway, the texting I've been doing isn't enough. I want you, Kurt. So much it aches deep inside me," Blaine told him. He rose up on his knees and moved toward him. "I want you inside me. I want your hands touching me and your lips on mine," he whispered roughly. Reaching out, he grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled him closer. Blaine stepped off the bed and grabbed Kurt's head, angling his own so their lips slanted over each other.

Kurt reacted out of instinct. He opened his mouth under Blaine's insistent lips and let their tongues mingle hotly together. Moaning loudly at the feeling and taste he'd missed so very much, he grabbed Blaine's naked hips and pulled him closer. Blaine gave a sound of approval and carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, gripping tightly.

Blaine pushed and pulled on Kurt until he had him sitting on the edge of the bed. Straddling him, Blaine used his body to get Kurt laying on the bed under him. Keeping their lips sealed, Blaine began grinding against him, uncaring that Kurt's cock was still covered in denim, he needed the contact of them against one another.

Kurt was lost in a whirl of sensation. Hands and lips on him making his head spin. Then his cock was standing up under his jeans, being rubbed by Blaine's very naked cock. Fingers appeared and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He willingly lifted his hips to let the material be pulled away. Suddenly their naked cocks were rubbing together and they were both crying out.

Kurt opens his eyes to see the lust burning in Blaine's dark, blown eyes. For a moment, his mind cleared and it was just enough time.

"No," he murmured against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine kissed him harder, thrusting his mouth against Kurt's. Kurt knew it felt like home, like it was right, except it wasn't.

This time he pushed against Blaine's chest, dislodging him. Kurt sat up and pulled away from Blaine, leaving him once again laying on his bed naked.

Standing up, he pulled up his pants and zipped his rigid cock back into its prison, ignoring the pain.

Rubbing his face, Kurt stated calmly, "You left me."

Blaine was still laying back, his arm laying across his face. "You know I had to. I had to find out who I am away from you, away from any relationship, healthy or not."

"I get that," Kurt said. "but you can't just come back here when you want… this," he said, feeling like his heart was breaking. He wanted this so desperately, but he knew he couldn't be a booty call and keep his self-respect. "It just hurts too much to know I can't have all of you."

Blaine sat up and looked at him, his expression raw. "What if I want you to have me?"

"How can you know that? You haven't been gone that long," Kurt reminded him. "I think you need to give yourself more time." He stabbed himself in the heart as he said the words.

Blaine stood and came over to him. When Kurt didn't move, Blaine started to kiss him again. For a moment, Kurt let himself give in. He gripped Blaine's hair and began kissing him for all he was worth, claiming his mouth for his own. When he broke them apart, they were both panting.

"If you really feel like you're ready to begin a relationship, you'll give me a couple of days. I have something I'm deep in the middle of. Not a relationship, but something I'm trying to take care of. I'll call you when it's over. If you are still ready, we'll talk. If not, we'll be friends," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice calm. "But you have to know that I won't give up on us if you won't."

Blaine walked over to a pile of clothes and began getting dressed. "I kissed a guy at a party. We kissed most of the night. But when I thought of you, I couldn't do it anymore. I had to stop. The guy was pretty pissed and called me a prick tease. I got scared so I left the party."

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I had to see what it was like kissing someone else," he said.

"I kissed someone, too. A lot. I was set up on a date. The guy was so nice. But I couldn't agree to his terms of being kissing friends. Even if I did like the kissing. I wanted it to be you," Kurt told him honestly.

They looked at each other and laughed softly. "At least we found out we wanted it to be with each other," Blaine said.

Kurt walked Blaine to the door. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine said, turning to him.

"What happened today will be fodder for much thought," Kurt grinned.

"Ditto," Blaine said and walked out the door.

Kurt stood there for a while before rushing to his shower, needing to jerk off so bad he could cry. The thoughts of Blaine's naked cock in his mind as he cried out under the hot jets of water, kept his orgasm going for several seconds before he finally finished.

Drying off, he collapsed naked on his bed, ready for a nap. It took him a while to fall asleep, wishing Blaine were there with him.

. . . . . . . . .

The early part of the next day was spent thinking and rethinking their plan for the evening. Kurt had to admit he was nervous as hell. But he was also an actor and he knew that would help his cause. Seb had already called him and they'd talked through things; going through the pile of 'what ifs' that could come up.

After lunch his phone rang and his blood ran cold when he saw David Karofsky pop up on his caller ID.

"Hello," he said, trying not to let his stress come through in his voice.

"Hi, Kurt, right?" Karofsky asked.

"Yes, sir, that's me," Kurt replied politely.

"Oh please, you can call me David. I was calling to confirm if you and your boyfriend were still coming tonight," he said.

"Absolutely. What time did we need to be there?" Kurt asked.

"Eight o'clock. The thing is, Kurt, is that my wife is holding her little book club in the main house. We'll be having our guy's night out in the pool house. It's more suited to our needs. So when you get there, you can park on the street. Then there is the walkway to the house and a walkway that veers off to the right. Follow that one and it'll lead to the pool house that is behind our pool," he said.

Yeah, you don't want your wife knowing what your sick ass is doing behind the house, Kurt thought.

"Sure, that sounds good. Can we bring anything?" Kurt just wanted off the phone, but politeness forced him to ask.

Karofsky chuckled. "No, of course not. We have _every_thing you'll need. Oh and it's casual dress, no suits needed. Be ready for a good time, Kurt. We'll see you tonight," he said and they hung up.

Kurt felt the need to run in and take another shower. The guy grossed him out to the point of nausea. Especially the way he had emphasized the word 'everything'. Ugh.

. . . . . . .

The day had sped by and before he knew it, Kurt and Sebastian were leaving Seb's house on their way to the 'party'. Seb gave him an evil grin and turned his stereo on, immediately beginning to sing.

_Uh, as he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

_Annie are you OK?_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK _

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet _

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie are you OK?_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by_

_A smooth criminal_

_So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

_Annie are you OK?_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by_

_Two smooth criminals!_

Sebastian shouted the last line, laughing his head off. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Seb turned the volume down. "Ah, come on, Kurtie. You know that was fucking hilarious," he grinned.

"How the hell are you not nervous? This is a freaking politician we are trying to screw over here," Kurt snapped at him.

Still smiling, Seb smacked him on the leg. "And that is why there is such appeal to the situation. Come on, Kurt, we're like super spies."

"You do realize we are going to have to delete all your dumbassedness from the video, right?" Kurt replied. They had turned their glasses and tie pin cameras on. Since they hadn't had to wear scarves, Kurt put his on a scarf and Seb pinned his next to a button on his button up shirt.

"Why? It adds spice," Seb chuckled.

"Here we are, the house on the right. He said to park on the street," Kurt said, his stomach in knots.

They parked and sat there for a moment.

"You ready for this?" Seb asked honestly.

"No. But just remembering Blaine's face the first day he came into my life. The face, the damage that was done to him, body and soul. I could never turn away a chance to avenge him and make things right. For him. For anyone else who has been or is being abused by this guy," Kurt said. And with that, the nerves in his stomach went away. "Let's go."

"Sounds good," Seb replied.

They got out and like Karofsky had told him, they walked on the right path toward the back of the large house.

"Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"If this somehow gets ugly, I want you to leave without me," Kurt said.

"Just cause you're on Broadway doesn't mean you get to be a drama queen all the time, you know," Seb retorted.

"Whatever, asshole. I said that because Karofsky knows who I am. All he knows is that you are my boyfriend and your name is Sebastian. You'd be able to get away and get me some help without any flack from this whole thing," Kurt explained quietly.

Seb stopped. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you're an ass. Didn't I just say that?" Kurt said snarkily.

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and brought him in for a hug. At least that's what Kurt thought. Seb kissed him softly before slanting their lips together and plunging their tongues together, rubbing them and swirling them around. Seb moaned and then pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurt asked. He tried with all his might to not show that he was affected.

"Now you have color in your cheeks. You look like a guy with a boyfriend who just got fresh with you. I did it to protect you from the heathens. And, well, cause I wanted to," Seb grinned. "I have always loved those lips."

"You… I just…. You're an ass," Kurt muttered.

But as they approached the pool house, Kurt let Seb take his hand, even giving it a squeeze as a thanks for the support.

They looked at each other before Kurt lifted his hand to knock on the door.

David Karofsky opened the door, beer in hand. He was dressed down in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Boys! Welcome! Come in and join the party," he said standing to the side.

Kurt and Sebastian walked passed him and the door shut quietly behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**That wasn't a cliffhanger was it? Lolol Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Maybe next chapter I'll write a flashback … Just kidding! Reviews are love and are loved!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Trigger Warnings: dub/non con, abuse, assholes thinking they are kings of the world. Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"You… I just…. You're an ass," Kurt muttered.

But as they approached the pool house, Kurt let Seb take his hand, even giving it a squeeze as a thanks for the support.

They looked at each other before Kurt lifted his hand to knock on the door.

David Karofsky opened the door, beer in hand. He was dressed down in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Boys! Welcome! Come in and join the party," he said standing to the side.

Kurt and Sebastian walked passed him and the door shut quietly behind them.

. . . . . . . . .

"The evening is already kicking off. You guys will have to down a beer or two to catch up," David chuckled. "Let me introduce you to the other boys first." They were in the foyer which led forward into a small seating area and kitchen. It was all modern décor and Kurt knew Karofsky hadn't done this himself. He'd had help.

They turned right off the foyer and entered a room that was obviously a guys room. The first thing they saw was a regulation size pool table. Next to that on a wall by an electric fireplace was a TV that was at least sixty five inches. It was huge. Kurt heard Sebastian give a grunt of approval which set David off on an explanation of all the electronics in the room. There were all the standard video game systems, blue ray, dvd player, surround sound with top of the line speakers. A stereo that could make the windows rattle. It was quite impressive. But knowing he was keeping a human slave made all of it empty and worthless. Kurt snapped pictures with his glasses as much as he could without looking off.

"Hey guys, let me introduce my new friends. We have Broadway star and legend, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend, Sebastian. Boys, these are my long time friends, Todd Phillips, Jimmy Hoffman and Leo Jenkins. Todd is my lawyer, but we've been friends since high school. Leo owns the Jenkins Lumber Mills all over upstate New York. And Jimmy here, has his hands in all sorts of useful areas. So, boys, the introductions are over. Let's get the newbie's some beer and get back to playing poker!"

Kurt and Sebastian joined the game and drank their beers. Both of them proved inept at poker, and before long they were sitting and watching the others play while alternately pretending to watch the game on the TV.

"David, where would I find the restroom?" Kurt asked after his third beer. He didn't really have to go, but he figured it was time to explore some more of the house.

"At the end of the hall on the right," David said, pointing straight behind his chair. Kurt didn't see the sideways glance David gave him as Kurt walked by. Sebastian did, however and made a mental note to keep Kurt nearer to him.

Kurt walked down the hall pretending to look at all the pictures on the walls. Mostly landscapes by unknown artists. It gave him a chance to snap pictures of everything he thought might be important. He found the bathroom at the end of the hall and there was only one other doorway and it was directly across. He snapped a photo from inside the bathroom. Feeling something odd, he bent down and realized there was a cold draft coming from the door over there. Something told him that that was the room he needed to check out. That was the room where he'd find the slave. Knowing his Blaine had been here made him sick. Knowing those men out there had probably touched him or worse made him homicidal. He hoped he could get through this night without ending up in jail.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he returned to the den where most of the guys were now surrounding the flat screen TV. Sebastian pulled him down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Donkey Kong gave you quite the look when you asked where the bathroom was. I think we'd better stick together as much as possible," he whispered in Kurt's ear before kissing it.

They spent the next couple hours going between poker and Texas Hold'em and watching different games and programs on the television.

Around midnight, Leo stood up. "Entertainment, David! I demand entertainment! Don't you want to impress our new friends?"

"Here, here," Jimmy said, lifting his beer. "I agree, bring on the entertainment!

"Alright, alright," David said. "Now Kurt and Sebastian, this place is like Las Vegas. What's said and done here stays here. Understood?" His tone was still friendly, but there was a steely undertone to his voice that let them know he meant business.

"Absolutely," Kurt said.

"You bet, what's the big secret?" Sebastian said, looking excited.

Maybe it was Sebastian who should have been in acting.

"I'll be right back," David said with a wink and a smile.

Leo clapped his hands, a foul twinkle in his eyes. "Sebastian, my friend, you and Kurt are about to have the night of your life."

"Remember that one kid, the curly haired one? Oh man, he was edible," Todd said, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah, Blaine. He was one of a kind. That boy could swallow cock like nobody I've ever seen before," Jimmy agreed.

Kurt lunged up out of his chair, ready to draw blood. Just as fast, he was yanked backward into Sebastian's lap. "Don't leave now, sweetheart. Looks like we're in for a wicked good time," he said, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "Calm, my love. You have to keep calm, if you want to be able to help this kid. Relax into me. Let go of your anger," Seb said hypnotically. "Let it go, love."

Kurt recognized the tone Seb was using as the one he used with Sam when he was dominating him. Though all of his instincts cried out for him to go after those men talking crap about his Blaine, he allowed Seb's words to calm him. He couldn't risk fucking this whole thing up. Even if it would be extremely satisfying to spit in those men's faces as he kicked them in the balls.

"Doing better, my love. I'm proud of you. Try to remember that this is an ends towards our means," Seb whispered in Kurt's ear. "We may not be able to do anything about this tonight. So, keep us in good standing with the enemy." He kissed the soft skin behind Kurt's ear, sucking lightly. "And damn, my boy, does anyone ever tell you how delicious you are? I've heard Sam tell you before, but any other lover?"

"Only you, Sebby. It makes me feel good when you do. Blaine and I didn't do much talking since those were our first times together. We only had sex maybe 5 times," Kurt whispered, leaning his head against Seb's shoulder. He leaned up and licked and sucked at the same place behind. "Mm, Sebby, you taste good too," he said playfully. "If we weren't here…," he teased.

Seb laughed, making sure they'd get attention from the other guys. "If we weren't here, I'd have you in our bed with that gorgeous ass in the air."

Leo gave a wolf whistle. "Ah, to be a fly on that wall!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing how flexible our Mr. Hummel is," Jimmy said quietly. "I've caught your shows before. Couldn't exactly tell my wife how hot I thought you were, now could I?"

Kurt felt sheer terror slice through him, his skin going cold. "Sebby, please," he breathed.

"Come on, guys. This is Kurt's first time here. Don't scare him off," Todd said, giving Kurt a gentle smile. Kurt could only hope it was genuine.

"Besides," Sebastian said, his tone cold though he was smiling. "I don't share." He lowered Kurt down next to him, keeping an arm securely around him

"Well, that's okay, because I do," David's booming voice came through the room.

Everyone turned and saw the young man trailing after David. He was thin, not quite as bad as Blaine was, but still, he was unhealthy. He had shaggy brown hair that hung down around his face, cut just so to where his bright green eyes were visible. Those green eyes were wide with fear and trepidation.

"Kurt, Sebastian, this is our friend Nicholas. He's been with me for months now. He likes to pleasure my friends, don't you Nicholas?" David kept a hand on the boys forearm.

"Yes Master," a voice came from behind the shaggy hair. "I am happy to please anyone here."

Kurt recognized his voice. It was the same voice Blaine'd had when Kurt first met him. It was void of hope but filled with terror and the horrors of what he was being put through. Kurt found he couldn't look at the boy with cold detachment, as he'd been hoping. What he wanted to do was run up to the boy, through him over his shoulder and run like hell.

"How do you pick who goes first?" Seb asked.

Seeing as Seb was squeezing his leg to death with his hand, Kurt knew he was only asking to stay in character.

"High card goes first, then highest, and so on," David said. He left Nicholas standing there, with his head down and his hands clasped behind his back.

They all congregated around the table. David shuffled and then spread all the cards out. Everyone took one and on the count of three, they all turned their cards over. Jimmy had a king, David a nine, Todd a seven, and Sebastian a three. Kurt finally looked down at his card, his stomach sick at the whole thing. A queen stared up at him.

"Nice one, Kurt! You get seconds, while poor old Sebastian gets last place. Oh well, that's what the bathroom is for. Whacking off for those who can't wait anymore," David told them. "Since we've all become comfortable around each other, some of us opt to just jerk off where we are. It's all about comfort and getting off," he finished with a smile. "Jimmy, lucky man two weeks in a row. And Kurt! Beginner's luck with second place. Also, Kurt and Sebastian, if Nicholas does not please you for some reason, feel free to beat him. If you don't feel comfortable, let me know and I'll take care of it. He still needs correction sometimes. Nicholas, we have guests to look after."

"Yes Master. Mr. Hoffman, sir, what is your pleasure?" Nicholas asked softly, looking in Jimmy's general direction, but not giving him eye contact.

"I'll take the usual, Nicholas," Jimmy said, sprawling in an overstuffed chair by the TV.

Nicholas moved to kneel between Jimmy's outspread legs, his hands immediately going to Jimmy's zipper. Slowly, seductively, he pulled the zipper down before gently moving Jimmy's jeans and old fashioned boxers off his ass. Nicholas took Jimmy's limp cock in his hands and began stroking him softly. Licking his hand, he stroked more firmly, up, down, and over.

"Okay, do the rest now," Jimmy breathed heavily, taking over the stroking.

Nicholas stood and began slowly stripping his threadbare pajama pants off. When he pulled them down, he turned around and pulled them down slowly, revealing shapely legs.

Kurt looked down, sickened with himself for even noticing.

Seb pulled him closer. "Kurt, baby, I know it's hard, but you have to at least keep your eyes on them. Think about something happy. Make sure to give all these fucking nasty pricks a knowing smile every now and then, too. Can't bring attention to ourselves. We are so going to treat ourselves to a spa day after this. Do you feel as foul as I do?" he muttered, scooting Kurt closer to him.

They sat close together, sharing glances as Nicholas expertly put his mouth over Jimmy's extra small cock.

Kurt's stomach roiled and started to feel rebellious. He buried his nose in Seb's neck again and decided to pretend he was just too turned on by his boyfriend to continue watching the show. He refused to consider that in just a couple minutes, it would be his turn.

**. . . . . . .**

**This has not been edited. I woke up barfing my brains out, but I wanted to get this done. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I have an apology to throw out there! My Nicholas is NOT the Nick from the Warblers. I didn't even make the connection. My Nicholas is an OC. I'm sorry to everyone who may have gotten upset about that! Also, I didn't get many reviews for that last chapter. I'm hoping it didn't suck too bad. **

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last Time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Nicholas stood and began slowly stripping his threadbare pajama pants off. When he pulled them down, he turned around and pulled them down slowly, revealing shapely legs.

Kurt looked down, sickened with himself for even noticing.

Seb pulled him closer. "Kurt, baby, I know it's hard, but you have to at least keep your eyes on them. Think about something happy. Make sure to give all these fucking nasty pricks a knowing smile every now and then, too. Can't bring attention to ourselves. We are so going to treat ourselves to a spa day after this. Do you feel as foul as I do?" he muttered, scooting Kurt closer to him.

They sat close together, sharing glances as Nicholas expertly put his mouth over Jimmy's extra small cock.

Kurt's stomach roiled and started to feel rebellious. He buried his nose in Seb's neck again and decided to pretend he was just too turned on by his boyfriend to continue watching the show. He refused to consider that in just a couple minutes, it would be his turn.

. . . . . . . .

"Time for pictures, unfortunately. Block me for a minute… Okay, that should be enough. I'm going to kiss you now," Seb muttered. "I can't watch this."

Seb peppered small kisses around Kurt's mouth before claiming his lips. There were moans of appreciation around the room.

Kurt shivered, and not with pleasure. Seb tightened his arms around him. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I don't even want to kiss you anymore. I enjoy doing that and I don't want to ruin any future smooches. Let's just cuddle," Seb said, drawing Kurt onto his lap so he could whisper in his ear. "You know, he is so small, his groundhog can't even stick out far enough to see it's shadow."

Kurt coughed as he held back his laughter. Seb smacked him on the back. "Sorry guys, just giving him some extreme ideas for his turn."

"Maybe he'll share what he did after he's done," David said, his eyes dark with lust.

"Maybe," Seb said and leaned back into Kurt. "His light saber is less Chewbacca and more Yoda. It's not small, it's fun-size!"

Kurt was biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood, he was trying to not laugh. During all of the jokes, they could both hear Jimmy grunting and moaning.

"He may drive a Hummer, but there's a Mini Cooper parked in the garage," Seb said, chuckling lightly in his ear.

"I'm going to smack you for making me bite my cheek so hard, then I'm going to kiss you for saving me from having to watch centimeter-pener over there," Kurt said, enjoying the loud snort Seb let out. "Paybacks are a bitch and I am one hundred percent bitch."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Seb said and they were interrupted by a loud, panting moan.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes from glancing away and his heart ached for Nicholas. He was swallowing manfully, but it was clear in his sage green eyes that he was disgusted.

Kurt moved back beside Seb, keeping a hold of his hand. He was utterly shocked when the men in the room began applauding. He tentatively clapped, realizing they were congratulating Jimmy for his manly orgasm. Kurt swallowed several times, trying to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

David looked over at Kurt. "Nicholas will take a five minute break to wash up and use some mouthwash. Don't want any of Jimmy's jizz in your mouth," he said, laughing out loud. Nicholas picked up his pile of clothes and walked out of the room without a look in any direction.

"I appreciate that," Kurt said honestly. "So, what does Nicholas do? Is there anything he won't do?"

"Oh no. He'll do anything you want. Rimming, anal anything, there are toys in his room. Just tell him what you want and he'll do it," David replied.

"I think I'd like to see his toy collection," Kurt said, his laughter fake as he chuckled with everyone else. "Is there a time limit? He's, uh, very attractive," Kurt said, forcing a blush.

Amidst more chuckles, Karofsky shook his head. "Try to keep it under an hour, but that should be plenty long enough to satisfy you."

Silently, Nicholas came back into the room in a different set of pajamas.

"Show Mr. Hummel to your room, then show him a good time," David said, glaring at the young man.

"Yes Master. Mr. Hummel, if you would follow me please," Nicholas said in a soft voice.

"Have a great time, baby. I love you," Seb said and kissed Kurt softly.

"Love you, too," Kurt said with a grin.

He stood and followed the slim man out of the room, down the hall and, as he'd guessed, through the door opposite the bathroom. There was a slim door on the right, probably a closet of some sort. A small kitchenette on the left. Nicholas went into the second door on the right and into a medium size bedroom. Kurt took his time looking around, making sure the camera got every inch of the room. There was a double bed, made to perfection, done in lovely shades of blue and cream. There was a small desk with a few books that were tattered and well-read. A door opened on the other side of the room to show a bathroom. There was only one window in the room and it was a long, thin window near the ceiling. Kurt's stomach sank. He didn't think there would be any way for him or Seb to get through that window from the outside.

"Mr. Hummel, what is your pleasure?" a quiet voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Let me just look around for a minute," Kurt said, pulling a box out of his pocket that looked like a cell phone and turned it on. "I'm a bit nervous. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this." The box was used to detect other microphones or video cameras, even phone taps. He walked around the room and the box never once lit up, so he returned it to his pocket and shut the door. Turning around, he saw Nicholas standing with his hands behind his back.

"How long have you been doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Months, sir. What is your pleasure?" he asked, looking nervous at being addressed.

Kurt went and sat down on the bed, stripping his boots off. He scooted to the middle of the bed and sat cross-legged.

"Sit here with me for a moment," he said.

"Would you like for me to strip for you first, sir?" Nicholas looked confused and Kurt knew this wasn't something he was used to.

"Nope, just come sit by me," Kurt said with a gentle smile.

Nicholas crawled onto the bed, sitting cross-legged near him so their knees almost met.

"We will not be having sex or any kind of sexual intimacy, Nicholas," Kurt announced, getting it out there so maybe Nicholas could relax a bit.

Nicholas's eyes widened in terror. "Why sir? Please, I can show you pleasure. I truly can if you just give me a chance. Please, sir!"

"Calm down, Nicholas. Please, let me explain something okay. I will tell your master that you pleasured me greatly, please don't worry about that. Let me explain, okay? Settle down," he said, using a stern voice.

Nicholas's eyes widened even more, if possible. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Nicholas, my name is Kurt. Have you heard about Blaine? He was here before you," Kurt asked.

"Yes, I am measured against him quite often. He was the perfect slave for Master," Nicholas said, looking ashamed.

"What happened to him?"

"Master said Blaine left him. Master was very sad and angry," Nicholas replied, looking at Kurt with suspicion. "Why do you ask after Blaine, sir? You said you'd never done this before."

"I'm talking about Blaine because I know him." Nicholas gasped in shock. "I met him one night when your master threw him out a vehicle into the street. Blaine was severely emaciated, beaten and bruised. He was so frightened. I took him home with me and I helped him get on his feet. Now he is in college and doing quite well," Kurt said, looking down. "I'm in love with him."

"Blaine didn't leave Master?" he asked quietly.

"No. He'd been with your master for several years and was constantly abused, hurt, used, and neglected in regards to his health," Kurt told him. "Does this sound similar to your life?"

Nicholas nodded. "Please don't tell Master I said that, please, sir. Also, please don't take this the wrong way, sir, please. If you love Blaine, why are you here with the other man? That isn't Blaine or Master would have made a spectacle. He doesn't like talking about Blaine unless it is to compare me with him" Nicholas said, his whole frame shivering in fear of Kurt's response.

"You can ask or say anything without fear of retribution. I have two responses for you. I am here with my friend Sebastian. We love each other as friends and that is why we are comfortable making people think we are boyfriends. Why would we make believe? Because we want to get you out of here," Kurt said simply.

Nicholas stared at him, his beautiful eyes wide and full of mixed emotions. Fear, hope, suspicion, and more hope. "Please don't toy with me. Please, please, don't tell me this is how you gain pleasure, sir. I think I would rather die than have hope handed to me and then jerked away," he said, a tear streaming down his face.

Kurt reached out a finger and wiped the tear away. "Look in my eyes, Nicholas. I would not lie to you. I saw what Blaine went through and I suspect you've gone through much of the same. I want you out of here and I want to stop Karofsky from ever being able to do this to anyone else ever again," Kurt whispered, leaning close. He wouldn't chance anyone hearing, though he was pretty sure they'd be able to hear anyone walk down the hallway.

Poor Nicholas was going to get an ache in his eyes as wide as he keeps opening them. "Please don't tell me how you intend to do it. I don't want to know something that he might be able to beat out of me," he said honestly.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Kurt said, pulling the young man into his arms. He could feel the tremors rolling through his thin frame. "I am going to make you safe."

"When, sir?"

"If I have my way, I'm going to have you out of here tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow," Kurt promised, looking at his watch and seeing they had plenty of time still. "Do you have family nearby, Nicholas?"

"Yes, sir. I was living with my sister, originally. I came to work here with the understanding that I would be the pool boy. Then Master offered me room and board, so I moved in here. There's a little kitchen across from here. I don't remember much after that. He kept me drugged for a while and beat me up and, uh, raped me. After a while, it was all I knew. He still drugs me, I think. It would be in my food. But I don't know what exactly it would be in and they don't exactly supply me with a lot of food. So I eat what I have," he said with a shrug.

"That is understandable. I'll make sure you get proper medical care when we get you out of here. Tell me your name and address for your sister. She will take you back in, won't she?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yes, sir," Nicholas said and began rattling off names, phone numbers, and addresses. "Um, sir? What aren't you writing any of this down?"

Kurt grinned. He took the glasses off and showed them to Nicholas. "Video camera glasses," he said with a wink, putting them back on.

An honest smile lit up Nicholas's face. He truly was an attractive young man. "That is so awesome! I miss technology. I don't get anything back here. The only time I get to see the TV is when Master has me blowing some guy or getting screwed. You're the first person to come back here in a long time. Speaking of time, how much do we have left?"

Kurt looked at his watch. "We still have a little over twenty minutes. I've been trying to think up something that could keep you from having to do anything with anybody else tonight. Any ideas?"

"Hmm," Nicholas grinned. "There's always saying that the condom broke and you don't know if you're clean or not. But that makes you look bad and leaves me still blowing everyone. It's so disgusting, sir. I think I'd rather be fucked and deal with the pain, than have to swallow six guy's semen."

"Yeah, my stomach turned, just seeing you doing it to Jimmy," Kurt said sympathetically. Just seeing it happen to him once and thinking of six men doing it to him. Plus dealing with the pain of men fucking him without the proper care and technique of preparation. It sounded like a living nightmare.

"Luckily, he's so tiny, he doesn't produce much come," Nicholas said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sebastian, my friend, was making tiny cock jokes and we were trying so hard not to crack up," Kurt said.

"I thought I heard a snort at one point," Nicholas said with a small giggle.

"That would be Sebastian," Kurt replied, smiling fondly. "You seem to be doing really well for the hell you are in."

"I wake up every day and try to have hope. I went through a really bad patch where I woke up every day and wanted to kill myself. I even tried to hang myself in the bathroom once. I'm lucky that the shower rod wasn't strong enough. Then I realized that I am stronger than that and somehow, some day, I would get out of this situation. And look! You're here and you're going to help me. I hope. You'll forgive the slight bit of doubt. I've been here so long, I won't realize I'm free until I'm actually out of this place," Nicholas said.

Kurt had been thinking while listening and he gasped as he realized he might just have a way to get Nicholas out of the situation.

"Is your window here attached to the alarm system?" Kurt asked, his eyes lit up.

"Probably, I'm not sure. Why?" Nicholas asked.

"I have a friend at the power company. I'm thinking of giving Master Asshole a little blackout. Can't exactly keep the party going then, now can we?" Kurt said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Really?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, hold on, we don't have much longer," Kurt said and took out his phone. Sending the call, he waited through only two rings before the call picked up.

"Zizes."

"Lauren, it's Kurt. I need a favor," Kurt said. "It's kind of a rush thing and a super secret type of thing."

"I'm intrigued, Hummel. Spill," she said.

"I need the electricity at the home of one David Karofsky and his pool house to be turned off. Preferably for twenty four hours," Kurt said, crossing his fingers that Lauren would come through for him. She was always game for pissing someone off or getting into trouble.

"Sweet. I'm voting for the other guy anyway. How soon do you need it done?"

"How about now? At most five minutes. It really is an emergency situation and I'll explain everything over coffee and donuts later in the week," Kurt promised.

"Ooh, ASAP mission. I can handle it. I'll be singing the Mission Impossible song the entire time. Give me the address just to make it quicker," Lauren said. Kurt could hear the grin in her voice.

Kurt dragged the paper in his pocket out and read it to her. "Thank you so much, Lauren. A life is literally depending on this. Oh and just for shits and giggles, if it happens to take a week or so to turn back on, that would just be extra fun."

"Most excellent, my friend. I'll see you later this week. I'll have the power turned off as soon as I can get to the control room. I have to do it so I can then delete the orders and then it'll look like a simple computer error. I'll also have to delete this call history. Noah, over at the phone company, owes me a favor. And here I thought my night was going to be boring. Later, Hummel."

"Later, Lauren. Thank you so much."

"Alright, now shut up and go away, I have a song to be humming and a life to be made miserable." She hung up, leaving Kurt grinning.

"You're getting out of here tonight, my new friend," Kurt announced. "It'll take a few minutes, but that should be enough for me to go out and make my appearance and for you to go through the motions of cleaning up. If there is anything you want to bring, place it by the window. You're thin enough to fit out that window and we'll be on the other side to catch you. Do you think you can do that?" He asked gently in case he got overwhelmed.

"Hell yes, I can do that!" he said excitedly, reaching over and giving Kurt a hug. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Kurt asked, hoping it didn't interrupt the plan.

"Well, there will probably be enough time for Master to check me over. He says if he doesn't see me get fucked or suck cock, then there had better be some evidence that I did my job," Nicholas said.

"Crap. I'm not comfortable with any of that," Kurt said.

"Oh, shit. Hmm… Would you be comfortable giving me a hickey? We could do that. Then I could prepare myself in case he checks me. He's done it before. So humiliating," Nicholas said, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I could give you a hickey. Are you even gay?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"Not in the least," Nicholas smiled sadly. "Come here, sir. I would gladly fuck you and suck you for what you are doing for me."

"Okay, hold on. I gotta text Seb," Kurt said, sadness for the man soaking into his heart.

_Lights are going out. Be ready. Ending the party soon. – K _

"Uh, so how, uh, should we do this?" Kurt asked, embarrassed.

"You look like you're a virgin, sir," Nicholas smiled.

"I was up until a few months ago," Kurt admitted, flushing.

"No way," he said, disbelieving. "But you're so beautiful. Anyway, time is flying. Stay there," he said. He crawled up on Kurt's lap until their legs were encircling each other. He tilted his head to the side. "Now just pick a spot and nibble and suck hard, moving around so the bruise spreads," Nicholas instructed.

Kurt closed his eyes and bent to Nicholas's neck. The skin was soft and he smelled nice. Nothing like Blaine or even Sebastian or Sam. But he felt good. Kurt kissed Nicholas's neck in several places before beginning to suck and nibble. Of their own accord, his hands came up and carded through Nicholas's shiny hair.

"Oh. Wow. That, uh, feels really good," he said with a moan.

Kurt smiled against him and kept up his pattern of kissing, licking and suckling. Subtly, he added in a soft twist of his hips.

"Holy shit, sir. I have never, ever gotten a hard on willingly in so long," he gasped.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Nicholas started to move away. Kurt stopped him. "Keep going, you know Karofsky is going to come back here. If I'm here, still getting off, he'll just end what we're doing, give you instructions and leave. He won't have time to hurt you or anything," he said. With that, he went back to work on Nicholas's neck, nibbling his way around, sucking the sensitive skin in between his teeth.

"Oh god! May I touch myself, sir?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course. I'd like that," Kurt responded. He moved around the remainder of his neck, everywhere he could reach, licking and nipping. He felt Nicholas jerking off between them, faint moans and grunts coming from deep in his throat. Nicholas was moving his hand faster and faster and suddenly he cried out, coming into his hand.

The door opened.

"Looks like I came back here at just the right time. Powers out, don't know if you noticed. We're gonna have to end the party. Wife wants me back home, she's scared of the dark, so we're gonna go stay the night at Jimmy's house. Nicholas, you clean yourself and the front room up and then go to bed. I'll be back tomorrow," Karofsky said.

"Yes Master," Nicholas said softly, his body still going through aftershocks from his orgasm. Kurt was rubbing his back gently since he knew Karofsky couldn't see them.

"I'll get dressed and be right out, David," Kurt said.

"Sounds good. Nicholas, do what you're told or there will be consequences," he said.

"Yes Master," Nicholas repeated.

"See you out there, Kurt," Karofsky said and left the room.

When they knew he was safely away, Kurt hugged Nicholas to himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir. I feel so good right now. I just had a genuine orgasm and I'm getting out of here. So, what now?"

Kurt started getting his boots on. "I'm going out there to leave with the rest of them. Seb and I will sit in the car and wait til David and his wife leave. Then we will be back and get you out the window. Hell, wait. All the lights will be out and nobody will be watching the pool house. We'll just meet you in the front and get you out that way. Okay, so ten, fifteen minutes and you'll be out of here for good," Kurt said. "Gotta go. See you soon."

With that, Kurt left the room and found that the rest of the guys except David and Seb had left.

"Damn, Kurt, you really had a good time tonight, huh?" David said, smacking him on the back as they left.

"Nicholas is wonderful," Kurt said, making himself sound tired. "Sebby, take me home to bed."

"Will do, love. Come on," Sebastian said and wrapped his arm around Kurt.

They walked together to the Y in the path and they headed right and David went left. They quickly made it to the car and got inside. Seb put the keys in the car and Kurt took them right back out. Seb shrugged and turned toward him.

"Alright, Kurt, I don't have the room in this car to bow down and worship you so why don't we settle with you telling me how the hell you got the power turned off," Seb said.

"I have friends in high places," Kurt said loftily.

"Seriously, how did you do it?" Seb insisted, smacking Kurt in the arm.

"Seriously, I have a friend at the power company," Kurt said, chuckling. "She's a troublemaker and I asked for a favor. She was even able to remove evidence of the phone call. Amazing. And all I have to do is get her coffee and a donut."

"I must meet this goddess," Seb said with awe in his voice.

"Anyway, Nicholas and I got to know each other a little. He was living with his sister prior to this and he's sure she'll let him live there again. He has some serious strength in him. There was a rough patch where he was suicidal, but now, now he is just pushing through until he can get out of there. I'm proud of him, even though I just met him," Kurt said. "I also, uh, gave him an orgasm."

Even in the dark, Kurt could see the shocked look on Seb's face.

"Damn, Kurt! I didn't know you had it in you! What happened?"

"It just sorta happened. He said that if Karofsky wasn't witness to him screwing or blowing someone that he would check for evidence that Nicholas had done his job. We came up with a hickey. For some reason it got him going for the first time since he was there. He jerked off while I gave him the hickey and he came. He said he felt good and that felt nice that I could do that for him," Kurt explained.

"And did you get turned on?" Seb grinned.

"No, actually, I didn't. It didn't turn me off, he felt nice, but I didn't get hard. It made me feel good about myself," Kurt said quietly.

"You should feel good about yourself, Kurt. I'm glad you did that for him. So, what are we waiting for?" Seb asked.

"The Karofsky's to leave. Then we're going to go back and get Nicholas and get him out of here. Can he stay with you tonight? This is where the Sebastian Anonymity comes in to play," Kurt responded. "He could easily find out where I live."

"No problem. Sam can help him with whatever he needs."

"By the way, he's not gay, so don't treat him like one. Tell Sam. He's a wonderful cuddler, but we don't know how comfortable Nicholas will be once he's out of that house and we don't want to freak him out. Tomorrow we will take him to his sister's," Kurt said. "Oh, shit. Here we go."

They watched as the Karofsky's drove off in their silver Lexus. As soon as it was out of sight, they snuck out of the car and down the path beside the house once again. Though they knew the house was empty, they still kept quiet and made sure they stayed out of the neighbors lights. They were grateful for the tall hedge between the houses.

Nicholas must have been watching through the glass door. As soon as they got close enough, he slid the door open and closed it quietly behind him. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a big sweatshirt, no shoes.

Without talking, they went back to the car and climbed in.

Seb started the car after Kurt returned the keys and pulled away from the place where Blaine and Nicholas had lived in hell.

"You're free, Nicholas," Seb said.

"Please, call me Nick. I hate the name Nicholas," he said. "And thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you two. Especially you, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Nick. Your life is now your own."

**. . . . . . . .**

**Long chapter, eh? Probably 2-4 chapters to go before the end! Reviews mean love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so glad you guys liked that last chapter! Now let's see what happens… Also, is anyone other than me freaking over the upcoming episode? I can't even think about it. And please, no giving away info on the episode!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Nicholas must have been watching through the glass door. As soon as they got close enough, he slid the door open and closed it quietly behind him. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a big sweatshirt, no shoes.

Without talking, they went back to the car and climbed in.

Seb started the car after Kurt returned the keys and pulled away from the place where Blaine and Nicholas had lived in hell.

"You're free, Nicholas," Seb said.

"Please, call me Nick. I hate the name Nicholas," he said. "And thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you two. Especially you, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Nick. Your life is now your own."

. . . . . . .

"That is the best thing I've heard in forever," Nick replied with a heavy sigh. "Will we be going to my sister's house tonight?"

"Um, well, we thought at least for the first night or two that you could stay with Sebastian," Kurt said, turning his head to look at Nick. "Karofsky could find where I live in an instant. But he knows nothing about Sebastian. He has your info and could find your sister easily. We need to get the blackmail video ready and have it delivered. Then you will be one hundred percent safe and able to go about getting your life back together," he said with a sad smile.

Nick looked thoughtful. "Okay, that sounds reasonable. We'll go with the two nights just to be sure. I can't put my sister in any kind of danger. You don't think he'll get in touch with my sister beforehand and threaten me, do you?"

"Honestly, no," Sebastian said, his eyes on the road. "I think he's going to be trying to keep this as quiet as possible. The last thing he is going to want is even a hint of what he's been doing to be leaked to the press or his constituents."

The three lapsed into thought as Sebastian drove to his house. He parked in his parking garage instead of on the street as he usually did.

As soon as they got into the house, they got Nick settled in the guest room with fresh clothes from Sam and towels for a shower.

Kurt brewed up coffee for himself and Seb and the two got settled at Seb's computer desk. They made quick work of narrowing down the four different views they had for the evening. The camera glasses were much better than then the tie pins. Seb proved somewhat genius about the whole technical side of it and within two hours they had a viable video. It showed them approaching Karofsky's house and the greeting at the door. From there, it showed everything that happened. From the poker game to Nick's introduction to the group, to the blowjob Nick had given in an open, crowded room. The chat Kurt had along with the tour of Nick's room.

Once that was completed, Sebastian inserted a note at the beginning of the video:

_Enjoy this video. The memories will last forever. Now, watch all of it, you don't want to miss the good part near the end!_

At the end of the video, he inserted one more.

_Glad you enjoyed this little tour of your secret life. Here is what is going to happen. You are going to step down from the election and never try to run again. You are going to tear down your pool house. You are NOT going to be getting anymore young boys/men to be your slave. If you do, we will know. We will always know. There are cameras in places you will never find. There are many copies of this video, in various lockboxes, safety deposit boxes, ready to be mailed to the press and your family members. Make the right decision._

As soon as that was done, they put gloves on and worked together creating copy after copy of the video and slipping them in CD cases. The outside of the case simply read: _To: D. Karofsky Re: Nick and Blaine_. They figured those names alone would be enough incentive for the good politician to take a look.

Kurt took half of the DVD's to distribute to different places, and offered to drop the first one off at Karofsky's house since they would still be gone. Kurt took an extra pair of gloves and kissed Seb on the cheek before heading out.

He parked several blocks away and took his time walking to Karofsky's. He slid the gloves on and slid behind a tree as a car drove past. Before long he was striding quickly up to Karofsky's front door. He slid it through their mail slot. Then he ran around back and opened the door and threw one on the floor.

Before long, he was back in his car and headed on his way home.

Home was more of a comfort than ever. He appreciated it's familiar walls and smells. Turning the coffee maker out, he got out his secret stock of fat-filled, delicious coffee creamer.

Once the coffee was done, he settled into his couch, feet up on the coffee table and just sat there. No noise, nobody talking. It was perfection for that one moment. No worrying about Blaine or the potential of a 'Nick' he'd worried about since he'd found Blaine. He was a bit nervous over the fact that he was blackmailing someone. At the same time, he wasn't worried at all. It honestly felt like he was doing the right thing. He truly hoped Karofsky wasn't a true dumbass and tried to fight them. He would have no problem turning over the evidence to the cops. He just didn't know what kind of people Karofsky knew. Like Jimmy. That man screamed mafia. Kurt worried about that bringing danger to Blaine. Honestly, though. They'd been very careful about keeping their fingerprints off. They'd given no hint of who they were.

Kurt shook his head, wanting to slap himself. Where the hell was that moment of perfection he'd been enjoying? Screwed up, that's what.

His phone beeped and his heart jumped until he saw Blaine's name on there.

_Sorry if this is way too early (or late). Got a minute? – B_

_Actually still up. Long night. Too long. How are you? – K_

_Missing you. Wishing I knew a way to make things better. – B_

_Me too. I miss you. – K_

_I miss you, too. I don't want this thing between us to end. Can I call you please? – B_

Kurt dialed his number and Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly.

"Hi. How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'm kinda falling behind in my classes," he admitted.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sleeping well at night. I get tired during the lectures," Blaine said, his voice full of shame.

"And you're not sleeping because?" Kurt asked.

"When I can sleep, I dream of you. I dream of being wrapped in your arms. I dream of soft kisses and gentle hugs when I was too scared for more intimacy. I miss your domination, to be quite honest. I've been so tired and on edge and I know I need to be punished. I know it would take this feeling away; that I can't stand to be in my own skin. But I know I can't ask that of you, and, and, I'm not asking that of you, I'm not trying to hint at it. But I can't ask because I don't deserve anything from you," Blaine said, his voice breaking.

Kurt, not knowing where it came from, spoke in a deep, authoritative voice. "Come over here, right now. I expect you within a half hour. Don't make me wait, Blaine."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said in a breathy voice.

Kurt hung up. He went to take a quick shower. After being at Karofsky's house, he felt dirty. That reminded him and he hid the Karofsky DVD's. Just until he had Blaine level enough to be able to handle it.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt opened the door, standing there in loose, cotton pajama pants and nothing else. "Come in, lose your shoes and kneel next to that chair," he said, pointing.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered, immediately toeing his shoes off and going to the arm chair, kneeling next to it, his hands in his lap and his head down.

Kurt shut and locked the door then went to sit in the chair. For a long while, he did nothing, just let Blaine rest there. Blaine did seem to be relaxing as he sat there, though he kept his spine straight. His breathing was evening out instead of the almost panting he'd been doing when he'd arrived.

After fifteen minutes or so, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's head and began to card his fingers through his hair. A slight whimper escaped the smaller man and his head snuggled closer into Kurt's touch.

He gave them about ten more minutes, waiting until Blaine seemed comfortable and relaxed, then stood up.

"Stand."

Blaine stood, his eyes down and hands behind his back.

"In my room," Kurt demanded.

Blaine walked to the bedroom, quicker than Kurt would have thought. Maybe he was a bit eager for what Kurt had in mind.

"Strip your clothes and get on the bed," Kurt said, sitting on the ottoman to watch.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, his voice half excited, half a whimper of need.

Hurriedly, Blaine took his shirt off, putting it neatly at the end of the bed. Then his socks, pants, and finally his boxers.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the beautiful expanse of Blaine's skin. Concentrate, Hummel, Blaine asked for this, you give this to him.

"Face down on the bed," Kurt instructed.

Blaine hesitated a fraction. Then he knelt on the floor, returning to his submissive position. "Sir?"

He said, his voice cracking.

Kurt went and crouched down next to him, his hand brushing Blaine's curls back. "What is it, sweetie? I am here to help you, what do you need?"

Blaine's body shuddered. "When you spank me, can you please do it with me on your lap? Please, Sir. I need to be close to you. It hurts so much inside," he sobbed.

Kurt fought his own tears. "Would you rather me not spank you, my darling?" His heart ached from all that they'd already dealt with. To add to it by spanking him when he may not actually want it was just too much. He also hoped Blaine hadn't noticed the 'my darling' endearment.

"Oh, Sir, please I need you to spank me. All the horrible things I've done to you and you are willing to help me, you call me your darling. Sir, I need you so badly, in every way possible. Please, please spank me," Blaine begged, turning his head so his nose nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Of course," Kurt said. "I just want to make sure you really want this."

"I do want this, Sir, but even more, I _need_ it," Blaine whimpered.

"Alright, sweetheart. Come over to the ottoman," Kurt said, squeezing him lightly before standing and returning to the long – nearly four and a half feet long – leather covered ottoman. He sat in the middle and waved Blaine over. Blaine knelt on the end and Kurt helped him lower himself onto Kurt's lap with his head at one end of the ottoman and his ass laying directly on Kurt's knees.

"How many do you need, Blaine? Be honest. This is to help you, no other reason," Kurt told him.

"Um, twenty five, Sir. And please, Sir, don't go easy on me," Blaine begged.

"Blaine, I am giving you twenty five spankings because you asked me to. You said you haven't been doing well in school and that isn't acceptable when you can always ask for what you need. You will count with me," Kurt said. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir, I will count with you," Blaine said, already sounding relieved.

When Kurt delivered the first stinging blow, Blaine cried out, but managed to get out 'one' before he had to be reminded. From then on, Kurt developed a pace, stopping every third swat to rub over Blaine's burning cheeks. Sometimes he'd rain down harsh blows, making Blaine cry out; other times, he'd give softer ones that would make Blaine whimper with need. With the way they were laying, there was no doubt that both of them were in need.

Blaine had been counting steadily but as they got up into the high teens, the counting was more squeaking than talking. But when he got to the low twenties, Blaine got a boost of adrenaline and was able to count louder. For the last swat, Kurt gave him a rough, hand-tingling swat. After Blaine said 'twenty five', Kurt immediately maneuvered him around until Blaine was sitting on his lap, his rear sitting between Kurt's legs to minimize pain.

"My good boy," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hair and onto his cheeks. "I am so proud of you, you did so well. You are forgiven, all is well now. You did so good, my sweet boy. That was not easy to go through and you did it," he said, reaching down and gently kissing Blaine's tear-softened lips.

Blaine lay there, limp, his face content. "Thank you, Sir," he smiled goofily.

"How are you feeling, sweet one?" Kurt asked softly, smiling back.

Blaine looked up at him, eyes glazed, yet glowing with peace and tranquility. "I feel wonderful. I'd forgotten how good this feels, this peace," he murmured.

They rested there for a time, touching gently, Kurt giving him words of encouragement and endearments. When Blaine was able to sit up a bit, Kurt took his chin and looked at him.

"Blaine, I have something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago, but I guess I'm a bit of a coward," Kurt said, blushing.

"Kurt, look what you just did for me. You are not a coward at all. You can tell me anything," Blaine said, then got a fearful look on his face. "Um, you aren't going to break off all contact with me, are you? I know I left you and I've screwed up, but Kurt, I couldn't handle never seeing you again!"

Kurt looked horrified. "Hell no! Oh, Blaine, no! I could never do that. Never, baby, you need to know that, okay? I will never cut you out of my life."

Blaine's face went back to peaceful. "Okay, I feel better. So, what did you want to tell me? You just told me it isn't my worst nightmare, so it can't be that bad."

"I would hope this isn't bad at all," Kurt said nervously.

"Come on, Kurt, you're stalling," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Fine. Here goes. Okay. Blaine," Kurt said, looking deep into Blaine's golden eyes. "I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I found you. I know I will love you forever."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes fathomless. "Kurt, I…"

. . . . . . . .

Reviews are love!


	24. Chapter 24

**This was a fun chapter to write. I guess I'd have to add a warning about barebacking. I don't know why that would bother folks, but there you go. Oh and I had a review asking for more Klaine. From here on out, they will be the main focus. Love to all! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. [Also, look up 'You're Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on YouTube and be ready to listen to it later in the chapter.] I don't own Glee or YouTube.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse:**

Blaine's face went back to peaceful. "Okay, I feel better. So, what did you want to tell me? You just told me it isn't my worst nightmare, so it can't be that bad."

"I would hope this isn't bad at all," Kurt said nervously.

"Come on, Kurt, you're stalling," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Fine. Here goes. Okay. Blaine," Kurt said, looking deep into Blaine's golden eyes. "I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I found you. I know I will love you forever."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes fathomless. "Kurt, I…"

. . . . . . .

"Kurt, I, I love you, too. I've been so scared to give in and admit it. I thought I'd loved Karofsky at one time. I've been so scared that I would make a mistake. But, nobody else in my life has ever proven to be trustworthy as you have. I have asked you to be involved in the most intimate moments of my life, when you'd never had any experience in! Having you know what I need and trusting you to take me there is the most loving thing you could do for me. I have loved you for so long. You've been so kind to me and I love you. Forever and always," he whispered, looking deep into Kurt's glittering blue eyes.

Kurt took Blaine's chin in his hand and slowly approached him, tears trickling down his face. "I love you, Blaine Anderson." He gently brought their lips together and they both sighed. Kurt felt like he'd just come home. Slowly their lips moved against each other, reacquainting themselves with one another. When Blaine slid his tongue along the line of Kurt's lips, Kurt hummed and opened to receive Blaine's tongue. Their tongues met and it was like they were both set on fire. Gentle kisses turned to frantic, desperate need and want.

"Take me to bed," Blaine whispered desperately.

"Baby, your bottom is too sore," Kurt said, his own voice strained. "Maybe later."

"Kurt Hummel, you just told me you love me; there is no way we aren't going to make love. My ass is fine. Please, I need you," Blaine insisted.

Kurt looked into his blown golden eyes and knew he couldn't refuse this man anything. "Alright, but if it starts to hurt too much, you will say something," Kurt said sternly, giving Blaine his Dom look.

Blaine mewled at the look. "Yes, Sir."

"On the bed," Kurt commanded with a wink.

Blaine grinned. "Yes, Sir," he said and moved off of Kurt's lap. He stumbled as the pain in his rear took him by surprise and he cried out.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and instantly took him in his arms. He carried him to the bed and laid him down, helping him roll onto his stomach. Kurt sighed at the angry red marks on Blaine's olive flesh. He had a hope that one day Blaine wouldn't feel the need for punishments.

As he walked into the bathroom, he knew he would enjoy some spanking during sex, even for himself. But he really didn't like having to hurt his love. He grabbed the aloe with a skin numbing agent in it and brought it back to Blaine.

He stopped for a moment, smiling at Blaine. Were they boyfriends? Lovers? Whatever they were, standing there staring at Blaine, the love of his life, he had to smile. Blaine was laying on his stomach, one leg brought up toward his torso, his arms hugging a pillow. He was gazing at Kurt, a small smile on his lips, his hazel gold eyes soft and full of love. This was a perfect moment, one of those rare times in life when you realize you are as happy as you could ever be.

Kurt couldn't control himself when the lyrics left his mouth.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Kurt made his way to the bed, singing softly. Blaine was smiling at him, tears shining in his eyes. Climbing on the bed, Kurt straddled Blaine's thighs.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Kurt squirted some numbing aloe in his hands and ever so gently, rubbed it into Blaine's fiery skin. Through his singing, he could hear Blaine's sigh of relief.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kurt finished up and wiped off his hands. He moved off of Blaine and sat beside him. He stared into his love's eyes until the lyrics pulled him in. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he put every bit of passion and love into the words.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

Kurt opened his eyes, tears running free. He held his hands out to Blaine, pleading as he sang.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As his voice went quiet, Blaine scooted toward him, crying softly. He sat up on his knees and wrapped himself around Kurt's shivering body. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their quiet sniffles and whimpers.

"I love you, my darling," Kurt said, leaning back to look into Blaine's eyes. "Always and forever."

"I love you, too. My friend, my Dom, my lover, my protector, my savior, my soul, my life," Blaine whispered.

Their eyes seemed to see past the room around them, past their bodies, past everything and gaze into each other's souls. In that moment, they became one.

"Make love to me," Blaine breathed.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"And I mean just that, Kurt. I want you to top me. I want to feel you inside of me, please," Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "But… I've never done that before. I've always bottomed and I love it. Have you not been enjoying it?"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "Of course not! I absolutely adore being inside of you. Oh my god, I could come just thinking about it," Blaine said, his cheeks turning pink and his gold eyes sparkling. "I want to feel it all, though. I want you to own my body in every way possible. As for not having done it before, you hadn't had any kind of sex when we were first experimenting, but we learned. You became a freaking sex god after just one time," Blaine said with a wink. "I can't imagine how you'll do once you've learned everything. Dear god, I may not survive it!"

Kurt reddened. "You really think I'm good in bed?"

"Of course I do. Didn't we have text sex? I just have to think about your beautiful body and the things you do to mine and I can come in minutes," Blaine said seriously. "Please make love to me, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was more confident than he was when he left Kurt. He was compelled by the look in Blaine's eyes, the absolute sincerity he showed that he thought Kurt could do this. He had wondered what it would feel like to be inside Blaine, but had always been too nervous to ask about it.

"Will you talk me through it like our other first time?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course, beautiful," Blaine said with an excited smile.

Kurt smiled, flushing. "You called me Beautiful."

"It's what I call you in my thoughts. Is that okay?" Blaine asked, running his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

Kurt lowered his head and nodded. He then stepped off the bed and began taking his clothes off. Blaine crawled across the bed to the nightstand and grabbed the lube.

"Um, Sir?"

"Baby, please call me Kurt unless we are in a Dom/sub situation, okay?" Kurt said, stripping his jeans off.

"Okay. Kurt, do you want a condom? We're both clean and though our mouths have strayed, I haven't been intimate with anyone," Blaine said, sitting back on his knees, the box of condoms in his hands.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. The way the lamplight hit his olive skin made him look like he was glowing. Sitting on his knees pushed his ass out just right to make him look sinfully delicious. "My god, do you have any idea how utterly, breathtakingly sexy you look right now?" Kurt said, having paused in pulling his boxers down. He was a bit overwhelmed with need. "You take my breath away. And no, we don't need condoms."

Blaine threw the box back in the drawer and Kurt finished sliding his boxers off. They met up in the middle of the bed.

"How is your rear?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gingerly sat flat on the bed before smiling and laying down. "Good. That aloe really works well. Come here, beautiful. I need to feel your body next to mine."

Kurt lay down, gathering Blaine in his arms. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, too," Blaine said. "It's so wonderful to be able to say that out loud and not be filled with fear of what would happen if I said it too soon."

"I agree. I didn't want to freak you out after all you'd been through," Kurt said, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"Now we don't have to worry about that at all. Now, if you please, kiss me," Blaine said, rolling toward Kurt and tilting his head up.

"I do please," Kurt whispered.

Kurt couldn't help not taking it slow, he was so full of need for this man next to him. He slanted his mouth against Blaine's and immediately slid his tongue into his mouth. They both groaned against each other and began attacking each other's mouths. Their tongues explored and tasted and tangled together. It wasn't just their mouths moving, it was their bodies. Hands rubbed naked flesh, legs tangled, hips already rolling and thrusting against one another.

"I want you so bad, can we please start the teaching," Kurt begged.

"Ohdeargodyesplease," Blaine said.

Blaine turned on his back and nudged Kurt in between his legs. "Lube up three of your fingers," he instructed.

Kurt did as instructed. "I'm pretty sure I know this part, just tell me when to add another finger," he said, breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm ready," Blaine said, his eyes blown with lust.

Gently, Kurt nudged Blaine's knees out and rubbed his fingers throughout his crack, swiping over his hole a couple of times. Hearing Blaine keen with need, he gently and slowly slid a finger through the tight ring of muscles. He was so hot inside, so hot and tight. Waiting a moment, he began moving his finger in and out, watching Blaine's face for any sign of discomfort. So far, it looked like Blaine was blissed out.

"Another one," Blaine moaned.

Kurt wanted to thrust into him now, he was so hot. Blaine was tossing his head back and forth, giving little nudges of his hips. He eased another finger in, moaning at the tight heat.

"Scissor your fingers to help stretch me out," Blaine breathed.

Kurt obeyed, moving his two fingers apart and feeling the muscles relax and loosen around him. Teasingly, he thrust his fingers all the way in. Blaine cried out, his hips plunging up and down, fucking against Kurt's fingers.

"One more, quickly, I need you in me," Blaine gasped. "Please, Kurt."

Easing his fingers out, he added a bit more lube and slowly thrust three fingers into Blaine. Kurt cried out in frustration and need. The heat and tightness surrounding his fingers was so intense he thought he might pass out.

"Please, may I fuck you, Blaine. I'm going to come right here if I don't," Kurt begged.

"Take me. Lube your cock and ease in slow," Blaine said. "I can't even touch my poor cock right now or I'll come too.

After lubing himself, he admired the sight of Blaine's opened hole and it sent shivers through his body. He lined himself up and was surprised when Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips. So slowly it physically hurt, he entered Blaine.

"I'm good, Kurt, go ahead and go all the way in," Blaine cried.

Kurt pushed into him until his balls hit Blaine's body. "Ahh! Oh my god, you feel so fucking good, Blaine. I have to go, I have to!"

"Go, beautiful! Fuck me, please!" Blaine whined, staring into his eyes.

They lost eye contact when Kurt began to thrust into him. It took him a moment to catch on to a rhythm, but once he did, he started adding hip rolls and undulating against him.

Blaine began screeching in pleasure, his cock deep red and straining, dripping with pre-come.

"Harder, Kurt! Make me come just from you fucking me," Blaine challenged.

Kurt reached back to his 'Single Ladies' days and began rotating his hips, thrusting as he rose up and then sat back down before undulating against him again. As he rose up and down, he found Blaine's prostate.

"Oh, Kurt, right there! Please, right there!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt gave several more thrusts against the small bundle of nerves. Soon, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls and cried out, his voice hoarse.

"So close, baby," he warned.

"Me, too," Blaine agreed, his face and chest covered in a light sweat.

Leaning until he was laying down on Blaine, wrapping his arms around his love, he thrust as hard as he could once, twice; the third thrust threw Blaine over the edge and he screamed as his entire body shook and shuddered. The sight of his lover undone pushed him into an orgasm so intense, his vision went white and he groaned so low, it sounded like someone else.

For several minutes they did nothing. They weren't capable of anything but laying there, breathing hard, and twitching with aftershocks of pleasure.

Finally, Kurt grew oversensitive and knew he had to pull out of Blaine. He sat up and gently pulled out making Blaine whine and Kurt hiss. Looking down, he felt heat rush through him. Something in Kurt loved the sight of his fluids coming out of Blaine. His cock even gave an interested twitch. But it was also painful, so Kurt knew if there was a round two, it would need to wait for a while. His eyes moved up Blaine's body and he saw his come smeared all over his chest and stomach. Looking down, Kurt saw the other half on his own chest.

Blaine was watching him with blissed out eyes and a soft smile. Kurt's gaze turned mischievous and he leaned forward and licked up a line of Blaine's come. Blaine gasped and his gaze burned as Kurt did it again and again.

"You taste divine, my love," Kurt whispered heatedly.

He moved over Blaine and kissed him for several minutes. Soft pecks and gentle movements, just to have a little more contact.

Kurt got out of bed finally and walked into the bathroom. He brought back a warm washcloth and cleaned Blaine up. When he wiped Blaine's ass, Blaine hissed, so Kurt did it as quickly as he could. Throwing the cloth back toward the bathroom, he crawled in bed and drew Blaine into his arms.

"That was one of the most mind-blowing experiences of my life," Kurt murmured, looking over at Blaine. When he noticed Blaine had tears dripping down his face, he panicked. "Oh my god, Blaine, did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Please talk to me!"

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Hush, my love. I have never had an experience like that. It was just so beautiful and raw. I felt your love through every movement you made. I love you so much. And that is what this experience said to me. I'm crying because I'm so happy. I came here after a miserable night, needing to be dominated. Then I was punished and forgiven, which I needed so desperately. Then I was told that you love me. You sang to me. And after all of that, you make love to me and fuck me all at the same time. It was overwhelming. Thank you for a night I will never forget," Blaine said softly with a smile.

Kurt felt his heart melt at his words. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever felt as close to you as I do now. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine said sleepily, his eyes opening and closing slower.

Kurt reached over and flipped off the lamp. "Sleep, my love."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered as he drifted off.

Kurt watched him as much as he could, stroking his hair, never wanting to let go. Finally, sleep overtook him and he fell asleep, more at peace than he had been in months.

. . . . . . . .

**A chapter full of happy, fluffy, smutty goodness! So much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am a wreck over the last episode. I just can't even… Expect more Klaine fluff than usual!**

**. . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Hush, my love. I have never had an experience like that. It was just so beautiful and raw. I felt your love through every movement you made. I love you so much. And that is what this experience said to me. I'm crying because I'm so happy. I came here after a miserable night, needing to be dominated. Then I was punished and forgiven, which I needed so desperately. Then I was told that you love me. You sang to me. And after all of that, you make love to me and fuck me all at the same time. It was overwhelming. Thank you for a night I will never forget," Blaine said softly with a smile.

Kurt felt his heart melt at his words. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever felt as close to you as I do now. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine said sleepily, his eyes opening and closing slower.

Kurt reached over and flipped off the lamp. "Sleep, my love."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered as he drifted off.

Kurt watched him as much as he could, stroking his hair, never wanting to let go. Finally, sleep overtook him and he fell asleep, more at peace than he had been in months.

**. . . . . . . .**

The sun was shining in the room when Kurt woke up. His body felt relaxed and languid. A smile stretched across his face remembering the wonderful night they'd had before. Blaine loved him. He loved Blaine. There was nothing else that mattered in this world.

"What are you smiling for?" A sweet voice came from close to his ear.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his smile growing wider. Blaine was leaning over him, gazing at him with his soft lips lifted in a matching smile. "I'm smiling because I made love with the man I love last night. I'm smiling because I'm happy." He reached up and traced the curve of Blaine's face and pushed his sleep mussed hair from his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sir," Blaine said softly, leaning his face into Kurt's hand, humming with the contact.

"Why are you calling me Sir again, sweetie?" Kurt asked, stroking small designs on Blaine's cheek.

"I realized while I was gone that though I was forced into being a submissive, I really am one. I find comfort in it. It's a need in me that I need fulfilled. You did that so well for me. Did you notice that when I was still living here and we'd eased off the Domination that I became a little prick?" Blaine asked, his golden eyes soft but serious.

"You were a little unpleasant at times," Kurt allowed.

"A little unpleasant? I was yelling at you! That is not right. No matter if we were roommates, lovers, or Dom and sub. That kind of behavior is unnecessary. I should have apologized. I should have been punished. I realized that I need you. I need you for the comfort, for the fulfillment of that part of me inside that needs to submit. And, yes, I need you for the punishments. With your help, I can work on becoming a decent person and not an asshole," Blaine said, his face intense. "That is, if you are still willing. I know I don't deserve it."

"Of course you deserve it, my love," Kurt said emphatically, sitting up and gripping Blaine's face. "I would love to be your Dom again. I may not be the best Dom there is, but I've learned a lot and I will continue to learn. My question is, how do we do that when you aren't living here? Will you come to me when you need me?"

Blaine sat up and snuggled into his side, still able to look into Kurt's eyes. "Sir, while I think that living out on my own was good for me and I learned a lot; I would love to move back in here if that would suit you. I want to be able to come home every day and see you, I want to kneel next to you as I do my homework. I want to pleasure you after a hard day, I want to be here with you. If you'll have me," Blaine said, his eyes full of foreboding.

Kurt answered by picking Blaine up and placing him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him, squeezing hard. "My love, I would love nothing better than for you to be here every day of our lives. I have missed having you here. It hasn't been right without you. Kiss your Dom," he said, his voice going cool and demanding.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Yes, Sir," he muttered, turning his face up to Kurt's.

Their mouths slanted together, tongues stroking and twirling around one another. Pure heat emanated from their touch until they were both panting.

Kurt pushed him away, his blue eyes were icy yet hot. "On your knees next to the bed," he commanded.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, his hazel eyes slightly glazed. He scrambled off the bed and knelt gracefully next to the bed, his hands upright on his thighs.

Kurt slid to the edge of the bed and stroked at his growing cock. "Show me how you can pleasure me. And don't forget, you can safeword any time you need to. If I'm being too demanding. But at this moment, I really just want to feel those gorgeous lips wrapped around me," he said, his glasz eyes blown with lust.

"Oh yes, Sir. I love the way you taste, Sir," Blaine said, leaning forward and taking Kurt's cock in his hands. Immediately he deep throated Kurt until he bumped into the back of his throat. Humming in pleasure, he looked up and saw that Kurt's eyes had literally rolled back. Pleasure poured through him knowing he'd brought his Dom to this point. He pulled back and went down on him again, fucking Kurt with his mouth.

"Blaine, baby, oh sweet baby, you are magic," Kurt groaned from the bed. "I'm going to come."

"Yes, Master, come for me," Blaine got out before plunging down on him again and again, loving the way his cock felt against the back of his throat.

"Blaine, god, ung!" Kurt cried as he came in shooting spurts down Blaine's throat.

Blaine loved the sensation of the come, swallowing and swallowing until Kurt grew soft and whimpered. Blaine lovingly pulled off of Kurt, tenderly laying his cock against his body. He then returned to his sub position of hands on his thighs and head lowered.

"Give me your hands," Kurt's voice came, wrecked, but in control.

Immediately Blaine did as he was told and Kurt pulled him onto the bed.

"Face down on the bed," Kurt told him. "With that delicious ass in the air."

Blaine again did what Kurt said and shivered in anticipation. He knew his Dom would take care of him the best way he saw fit and Blaine was excited, his cock hard and dripping.

Kurt looked at Blaine, at his perky ass in the air, just waiting. He maneuvered between Blaine's legs and grabbed his ass in both hands and dove in with his tongue.

Blaine screamed out when Kurt's tongue licked around his still tender hole, the pain and pleasure overwhelming.

Kurt licked around before plunging inside him, fucking him with his tongue. He reached around and began stroking Blaine's straining cock. At one point, he pulled his face away and smacked Blaine's ass, probably still sore from the previous day. Blaine moaned in ecstasy. Then he went back into alternating licking and plunging around the delicate flesh of Blaine's hole. He pulled away from Blaine's cock and slid a finger right into him, rubbing lightly on his prostate.

By this point, Blaine was crying, overwhelmed by all the different points of pleasure coming at him. He never knew what Kurt was going to do next. He felt some deep feeling building up inside him he'd never felt before. Like he was being pushed toward the edge of a precipice.

Kurt knew Blaine was reaching his breaking point so he rhythmically plunged his tongue inside him and stroked his cock. Blaine's body shook as he pushed his ass back toward Kurt, needing more.

"Master!" Blaine screamed as suddenly he came and came into Kurt's hand. His whole body was trembling from the force of his orgasm.

Kurt quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand off. He then turned to Blaine and gathered him in his arms, pulling them back to the pillows. Blaine was out of it, deep into his subspace. Kurt had done research and talked to Seb about subspace and he knew that it was a special, unique place for a sub where he could find ultimate peace and comfort. Kurt got him settled on the bed and snuggled under the blanket. He quietly went and took a shower, dressing casually for the day. He was hoping to spend much of his time in bed with Blaine.

Going out to the kitchen he started coffee. He'd had two cups when Blaine came stumbling out, wet from his shower and dressed only in sweat pants. He immediately came up to Kurt and put his arms around him. Kurt could feel that he was still trembling a little.

"Are you alright, my sweet boy?" Kurt asked, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Sir, I, I have never experienced anything so intensely beautiful in my life. I've heard of subspace, but I didn't think it was real. I, I just have to say thank you. I have never felt so full of love and just floating beautifulness," Blaine said, giggling a little at his own words.

"Gorgeous boy, I am so happy. I'd hoped to get you there. Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some food. You need some protein in you," Kurt said, hugging Blaine to him before guiding him to a chair.

After a meal of pancake, bacon, sausage and eggs, they went and cuddled by the TV. Before turning it on, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, a couple times this morning, you called me Master. Did you realize that?" He asked gently.

"I didn't plan to call you that, but after it came out of my mouth, I realized how right it was. You _are_ my Master in all senses of the word. Master of me, my heart, my soul, my body, everything. I think you've helped me heal from the last person who insisted I call him master. With you, my subconscious decided it was time and that you fit the role of what I need a Master to be," Blaine said. He gave a light chuckle. "After I woke up and got in the shower, I was so stinking clear headed, I think I might have aced a calculus exam. It was amazing."

"That's so interesting. Maybe someone should try to bottle that stuff, huh?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded with a giggle. "You overwhelm me, Blaine. With the force of your love, your conviction. I can only hope that I don't let you down," he said, honestly worried.

"You won't, Sir, I promise you. Between the two of us, I think we'll make it perfect for what we need. We'll stumble, but we'll be open with each other. I love you and you love me and that is enough to get us through," Blaine said, snuggling into Kurt and nuzzling at his neck.

"My sweet, beautiful boy. I am honored by your trust. Now, let's step back from the serious talk and see what's on TV," Kurt said.

He was flicking through the channels when Blaine sat up.

"Where's Biscuit?" he asked, worried.

"He's staying with Lacey for a couple days. We'll go pick him up tonight if you want," Kurt said.

"Can we go now?" Blaine said, bouncing around.

"Not yet, sweetie. I want some nice quiet time with you and as soon as Biscuit sees you, he's going to go nuts and I won't have you at all," Kurt said, winking at him.

"Okay," Blaine said, settling back into Kurt only to sit up again, crying out in panic.

David Karofsky was on the screen in a breaking news announcement.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Don't look at the TV, but I want you to listen. Do you understand me? You are safe."

Blaine got off the couch and knelt between Kurt's knees, facing Kurt, wrapping his arms around one of Kurt's legs.

The news anchor was staring at the screen with a picture of Karofsky in the upper corner. _"This just in, David Karofsky, running for Congress, has announced that he is stepping down from the Congressional race. Here is what he had to say:" _

"_I have decided to step down from politics as a whole. I was convinced recently that my home and my family life is where I need to concentrate," he said, his face pale._

"_What will you do now?" the anchor asked._

"_I'm actually going to be doing some work around the house. Some remodeling. I've already taken down my pool house," he said, looking directly into the screen. "We're just going to start over and live quietly."_

They returned to regular programming after that.

Kurt turned the TV off and looked down at Blaine who was practically choking his leg. "Blaine, we need to talk."

Blaine looked up at him with confused eyes. "You knew. Somehow you knew who that man was."

"Yes, I knew, er, I know. I've known for a while. I must say that the project I told you I was working on the other day, was preparing to bring Karofsky down," Kurt said honestly.

"What? Sir, that was dangerous! What if he hurt you? What if he made you be his slave?" Blaine said, tears streaking down his face.

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt said sternly. "Breathe with me," he said, putting his hand over Blaine's chest. They breathed together for a moment until Blaine was calm and still.

"Good boy. Now listen before you say anything else, okay?"

At Blaine's nod, Kurt started in on the entire story of what he and Seb had done. Blaine listened attentively, giggling a little when Kurt talked about Artie's shop. Kurt promised to take him there sometime. He told him about Nick and sorrow colored Blaine's face, but lit up again when he heard that Nick was strong and had made it through okay.

By the time Kurt finished the tale, including the DVD's, Blaine looked emotionally drained.

"What are you feeling right now, Blaine," Kurt asked, carding his fingers through his hair as he had through the whole story.

"Overwhelmed. Worried for you and Sebastian. Most of all, I am in awe of you, Master," Blaine said, tears falling down his cheeks. "You did this for me," he said in awe, his eyes wide and round, shining with admiration.

"Of course I did. I will do anything for you," Kurt said emphatically.

"But you don't understand, nobody in my life has ever really done anything for me. And look at what you did! You broke the law, you faced a disgusting monster of a person, you put yourself in danger. All for me. I don't have to be scared anymore. I am humbled by the extent of how you show your love to me," Blaine said.

Getting up, Blaine crawled in Kurt's lap and went to his favorite place, nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Thank you, Master."

"Oh my darling, you are welcome. I love you so much," Kurt said, nosing into Blaine's hair.

"I love you, too."

. . . . . . . .

**Had to have some fluff. I may write more just to have more fluff. MORE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So glad all of you were able to have a moment of relief from the grief. I truly am sad! I have felt honestly emotionally invested in this couple, we all have. And now this. RIB are evil. 'Nuff said. Oh and this is it, folks. "Stuck in Reverse" is ending with this chapter. I have already thought of several one-shots I will write in this world, so we haven't heard the end from them yet. (This includes the Sambastian PWP folks have requested.) So, here you are, the final chapter…**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Stuck in Reverse":**

"You did this for me," he said in awe, his eyes wide and round, shining with admiration.

"Of course I did. I will do anything for you," Kurt said emphatically.

"But you don't understand, nobody in my life has ever really done anything for me. And look at what you did! You broke the law, you faced a disgusting monster of a person, you put yourself in danger. All for me. I don't have to be scared anymore. I am humbled by the extent of how you show your love to me," Blaine said.

Getting up, Blaine crawled in Kurt's lap and went to his favorite place, nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Thank you, Master."

"Oh my darling, you are welcome. I love you so much," Kurt said, nosing into Blaine's hair.

"I love you, too."

. . . . . . . .

**Several months later**

. . . . . . . .

"Hey guys, thanks so much for coming. Blaine has been working his butt off with finals and now this concert," Kurt said, wringing his hands. "It's the last thing he has before his break."

Seb laughed while Sam took Kurt's hands in his. "You're so nervous, how cute is that," Seb teased.

"I know, it's sad," Kurt lamented. "And other than being tired, Blaine is perfectly fine. He lives for performances."

"It'll be great. Let's find our seats before it gets too packed," Sam suggested.

"I found us the perfect seats," Kurt babbled. "Not too close where we'll crane our necks, but not so far that I won't be able to see Blaine's face while he sings."

"I'm glad you didn't give this any real thought," Seb said, rubbing Kurt's shoulders as they followed him to the center of the row.

"I am beyond your childish ranting, Sebastian. Maybe after the performance, I'll have the mind power to call you a Meerkat or Craigslist reject. Just not yet. Oh my god, the lights are dimming. Shh!" Kurt said, waving his hands to his friends on either side of him.

"That's the five minute warning, Kurt," Sam said, trying to console him.

"I know, but I don't want to miss anything," Kurt told him.

Sam and Sebastian shared amused expressions, and patted Kurt on the hand.

Seb leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. "The package was delivered."

Kurt's worried expression evened out. "Excellent. Makes my night even better."

"Mine too," Seb said with a humorless smile.

Karofsky had moved away within a month after they'd blackmailed him. He hadn't left a forwarding address, had essentially disappeared. Luckily, Artie knew people who knew people and they'd found Karofsky in some no-name town in New Mexico. They'd had one of Artie's 'people' send a message in a plain brown envelope with yet another copy of the DVD and a message that simply said; 'We're still watching.'. They were satisfied that Karofsky would keep his nasty habits in the past. But that didn't mean they would lighten up on keeping an eye on him.

Finally the concert started and Kurt finally relaxed. He was blown away by each performance of the Warblers. There was so much talent in the group and the leaders had done a great job of divvying up the performances. After the final song, Kurt was expecting the lights to come on when Blaine suddenly walked to center stage.

"This last song is a special dedication for Kurt. My love, we've said it all, but I can never say it enough. I found a song that just might say it good enough for now. I love you," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes with a beautiful smile.

Kurt gripped Sam and Seb's hands and trembled, blinking so he could see Blaine through the sudden tears in his eyes.

Blaine sat on a stool, strumming his guitar. The stage darkened down to a single spotlight on Blaine. He winked at Kurt and began singing.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

The black stage lit softly as several Warblers joined him in a semi-circle around him, their voices seamlessly blending.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

The stage went black again except for the light on Blaine as he softly finished the song, his words full of emotion.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

Kurt stood, clapping with all of his might, tears pouring down his face. The song had said everything. There had been and would be rough times, but they would not give up. They would fight everything that came between them. And they would come out the other side, stronger and more in love than ever before. Blaine blew him a kiss and Kurt blew one back. Kurt couldn't wait to get him home and show him the small black box he had tucked in his sock drawer. He had a feeling he knew the answer to the question he would pose.

Their love was too strong to keep them from the deepest commitment they could make.

. . . . . . .

**The End… For now**

**I had planned to use this song at the end of this story for quite some time. Way before I knew anything about the latest chapter. Now I want them to sing it to each other on the show. RIB, are you listening? It's "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. LOVE the song. Thank you to each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. It's been a fun story full of everything. I do not have another story planned yet – gasp – I've been writing pretty steadily since I joined FF in January. I'll write the one-shots I have planned and see what kind of inspiration hits me. The break-up of my first and most beloved OTP has that kind of effect on me. My love to you all. Thank you again for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.**


End file.
